Take It All Away
by rebellion2fate
Summary: In a time when a hero is needed most, tragedy befalls Roy Mustang. Someone is aiding the Homunculi from within Central and whispers of a completed Stone echo through the corridors. Can Roy stop this disaster before it’s too late? Roy x Ed COMPLETE
1. Even Heros Fall

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters affiliated belong to their respective creators. This story is written for fandom entertainment purposes only.

Author Note: Before this begins I'd like to make a few things clear. This doesn't follow the episodes perfectly, nor do all the facts line up with that the anime states. If there are facts that do not coincide with that of the anime I do apologize, but that is how they are in this fic.

**Prologue**

When Al and Ed arrived at Central they were greeted with utter chaos. Soldiers were running past them, bumping into them in their haste. Ed quickly scanned the grounds for the source of the pandemonium but could discern nothing. "Brother, what's going on?" Al questioned, his mechanic voice hinting at his confusion.

"I don't know Al, but it doesn't look good." Ed responded, his eyes searching for a familiar face amidst the Alchemists that were running in several different directions. Finally he spotted a familiar head of jet-black hair that could only belong to one person. Ed promptly dropped his suitcase and hurried over to the Colonel, afraid he'd lose sight of him amidst the passing soldiers.

Al followed behind his brother, keeping his eyes trained on the Colonel in case Ed lost sight of him.

"Colonel, what's going on?" Ed demanded as he reached Mustang, gold eyes taking in the Colonel's mussed appearance. That alone was enough to set off warning bells in Ed's mind. While Roy Mustang was far from a perfectionist, it was rare for him to be seen in such a state of disarray.

Roy turned upon hearing someone address him, his eyes widening when he saw the Elric brothers behind him. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, ignoring Eds question. His dark eyes looked slightly panicked at the sight of them. Ed began to protest but was silenced by the Colonel. "You're supposed to be in Xing!" Mustang snapped, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"There were no leads to follow up on and the mission was easy enough. We have the report-" Ed started to explain though his voice revealed his uncertainty.

"Fine. Then get to the base and be quick about it!" Mustang snapped, once again silencing Edward. He saw Ed regard him silently and grabbed the boy's shirt collar. "That's an order, Fullmetal."

"Colonel, what's going on?" Al questioned, echoing his brother's initial question. The look the man gave him was enough to make Al wish he'd kept his mouth shut. Though he was a suit of armor, the Colonel could easily take Al.

"Scar's here." Mustang said through gritted teeth, his hands dropping to fist at his side. The raven haired man clearly was finished wasting time on idle chatter, without giving the brothers time to protest he grabbed Ed's shoulders and spun the blonde around so he was facing headquarters. "Go. Now."

Ed had other ideas, but Al picking him up shocked him into silence. "Brother, we had better listen to the Colonel. He's clearly worried." Alphonse stated, surprising Ed once again. His little brother was siding with Mustang!

"If it's Scar then his amateur Alchemists don't stand a chance!" Ed protested, wiggling with all his might. There were some advantages that came to having automail limbs, one of them being that Ed could strike at the suit of armor without his hand throbbing too horribly. "Let me go dammit!"

Al continued ignoring his elder brother, his face as unreadable as ever (not that a helmet really was expressive to begin with). "We're following the Colonel's orders, brother." He said, his voice calm if only through force. He didn't want Ed to notice how badly the look in Mustang's eyes had unsettled him. There was something that the Colonel wasn't telling them, of that Alphonse was certain.

"Like hell we are!" Ed protested, his thrashing growing in intensity. "Those guys don't stand a chance against a guy like Scar!" The blonde glared over his shoulder at his younger, but much larger, brother. Why wasn't anyone listening to him?

"The colonel is with them. You believe in Mustang, don't you brother?" Al knew that while Ed refused to admit it, he did hold a certain degree of respect for the Colonel. Had he been able, Al would have grinned when he saw the shocked look his brother gave him. The blonde's mouth opened and shut several times though no sound came out.

"Traitor." Ed finally muttered, turning his eyes forward to avoid Al seeing the slight blush that stained his cheeks. He really didn't need Al teasing him right now.

Then something clicked in Edward's head. They needed him on the battle front. Ed was the only one with prior experience fighting Scar. He knew what to expect from the man, the others could only imagine the power Scar held. There would be no way they would survive, not even Mustang. The cocky bastard would underestimate his opponent, and Scar would use that to his advantage. That would be the end of Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

With that thought in mind Ed's thrashing became too much for the suit of armor and Al finally lost his hold on Ed. As soon as Ed's feet hit the ground he raced back to where he had originally saw Mustang. Ignoring his brother's pleas for him to come back he pressed forward, gold eyes searching out the mop of raven hair. Ed was almost out of breath when he finally managed to spot Mustang, his breath catching in his throat at the scene before him.

Bodies lay scattered on the ground with blood coating the once green grass. Two lone men stood amidst the carnage, one covered in blood though none appeared to be his own. The second man's eyes were fixed on the other, his dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Mustang!" Ed called out, his voice desperate. Mustang couldn't possibly hold his own against Scar. Images of Mustang's defeat flashed before Ed's eyes, each more gruesome than the last.

The raven haired Alchemist's eyes snapped over to Ed and the look the blonde received far from warm. The blonde swallowed but took a determined step forward. He hadn't made it a full three steps before the Flame Alchemist turned to him, his right arm poised.

"Take one more step and I'll kill you myself, Fullmetal."

Edward winced at the harshness of the older man's tone. Ed studied his face for a moment before he realized the Colonel was completely serious. "Mustang you can't-"

For the seemingly millionth time that day Ed was silenced. "Alphonse, restrain him."

Ed blinked in confusion at Mustang's words. Meaning kicked in when he felt metal arms encircle his own, preventing further movement. "Hey! What the-" Ed sputtered, thrashing unsuccessfully in the viselike grip once again.

"I'm sorry, brother." A mechanical voice replied, the owner sounding truly regretful. "It's for your own good."

Ed was having none of this. He promptly kicked Al in the shin, hoping beyond hope the blow sidetracked his brother long enough for him to break free. His desperation rose when the armor seemed unaffected.

Then again. A blow below the belt didnt have much effect on armor, did it?

Scar looked on silently and raised a brow at the struggling youth. "Don't worry Fullmetal, you will get your turn." He assured, his smirk in place. Before the teen could answer Mustang stepped forward, his face stone cold. Scar noticed and his grin only widened. "Ah, Colonel Mustang- The Flame Alchemist. What an honor for you to come greet me in person."

Mustang answered with a smirk of his own, his dark eyes never leaving the man before him. "I make it a top priority to make visitors feel welcome." Mustang raised his right hand, his self confident smirk never slipping. His left hand rested in his pocket, something Scar noticed but didn't think much of.

"So far you're doing a marvelous job." Scar grinned and flexed his fingers, crouching down in a ready stance. He regarded Mustang a moment longer before charging towards him. Mustang's smirk didn't waver as the man responsible of murdering countless of his men charged at him. He waited until the man was within several feet of him before snapping his fingers.

Scar read his move and feinted to the side, the flame barely catching his left arm. "Not bad." He commented, his grin returning slightly. He was going to enjoy killing this one.

He was rewarded with another smirk from his opponent.

Ed looked on in horror, unable to find the will to struggle. He was too caught up in the fight before him. He watched the way Scar would run at Mustang, the way Mustang stood there unflinchingly until the man was within reach and then make his attack. Scar dodged most of the attacks, not a one hitting him directly. Likewise Mustang always seemed to just avoid Scar's blows. Just watching them was enough to cause Ed to forget to breathe.

Scar ducked low to the ground as the Colonel's flame attack went over him, the heat of the attack causing his breath to grow irregular. He looked up and saw Mustang standing over him, his right arm poised to snap at any moment. He grinned up at Mustang before pivoting and trying to kick the man's legs out from underneath him.

Mustang read Scar's attack and jumped over the sweeping legs, landing with a foot on Scar's right arm. Scar groaned but brought his legs up to kick at the Flame Alchemist, sending the other man back several steps. He scrambled to his feet once again and ran at Mustang.

Mustang read the move and raised his hand once again, sending a burst of flames to his left. Scar feinted to the right seconds before Mustang's flames were released, managing to get within an arms length of the Colonel. Before Mustang had a chance to try and counter the move Scar had a grip on Mustang's right arm with his left hand.

Ed realized what Scar was going to do a second too late. He watched in horror as Mustang brought his left hand to Scar's to try and pry it off. Scar used the moment of distraction to bring his right hand to Mustang's leg his real goal. Ed closed his eyes to try and block out the inevitable.

Mustang's sharp cry of agony chilled the brothers to the bone, both having turned their eyes away at the last moment. When Ed finally found the courage to open his eyes his breath caught once more in his throat. Mustang lay on the ground holding the stub that was all that remained of his leg as Scar crouched over him, smirk still in place. "Mustang!" Ed screamed, thrashing in Al's grasp. The younger boy who unable to tear his eyes from Mustang's leg, was also unable to put up much of a fight against Ed's desperation, allowing the smaller boy to break free. Ed ran to Mustang's side, not caring that Scar was still there.

Scar brushed a strand of jet black hair from Mustang's eyes, his look a strange mixture of regret and triumph. "Pity. I expected more from the military's lapdog." He sighed, his hand slipping behind Mustang's head and sneering at the glare he was receiving from the Colonel. He fisted his hands in Mustang's hair and jerked the man's face closer to his own. "Who knew the killers of my people were truly so weak."

Roy forced a smirk despite the pain that was coursing through his body. "I hate to disappoint my guests. Maybe you had something more like this in mind."

Scar didn't have time to ponder the man's meaning before he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down in shock to see the hilt of a dagger protruding from his lower stomach. His eyes snapped to Mustang in time to see the man raise his bloodied hand and snap.

The Flame Alchemist shoved the man off of him before the flames could engulf them both, his breath coming in pants now. His eyes began to drift shut as his vision wavered. The last thing he saw were golden eyes before his entire world went dark.

R-2-F

Authors Note: Hey guys! After a writers block of apocalyptic proportions Im back in the game. Before I resume work on the sequel to this story, Im going to go through and proof _Take It All Away _for typos and whatnot. Please keep in mind that this story was began in 05, so my writing style has evolved somewhat since the time this part was written.

So in short, please dont hold these first few chapters against me.

Thanks for sticking with me!

Cheers


	2. Losing Faith

Disclaimer- Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, not me. This is written for entertainment purposes only- so please, no suing.

**Chapter One**

Six months had passed since Scar's fall and Central still struggled to find some semblance of order. The attack had left the Lieutenant Colonel comatose and approximately one third of the army's force had been demolished. Not only was this a serious blow to the State's pride, but it had left the military in a state of panic. That someone had been able to breach their security with such ease- despite even the Alchemists' attempts to keep the man at bay- unnerved the military to say the least.

Certain aspects of the battle had been overlooked in the report, but not because they went unnoticed. The State turned a blind eye on the fact that the Elric brothers had been the assailant's target, and that they had disobeyed direct orders to retreat to safety. It was deemed the 'neater' approach to the incident, and so the technicalities of the event were soon dismissed.

If only the Elric brothers could have forgotten so easily.

After Mustang was hospitalized Edward had taken to sitting next to the comatose man, staying till the early hours of the morning when one of the workers would prod him awake and insist that he returned to his own quarters. Edward would return as soon as visiting hours began again, unless he was needed elsewhere. In such cases he would find his way to Mustang's room after his work was finished, sometimes arriving as late as three a.m.

The youngest Elric spent most of his free time in the library, studying alchemy with newfound determination. He didn't want to be defenseless anymore. The Colonel had nearly died protecting his brother and himself. Alphonse decided he wanted to be able to protect the ones close to him. Of course he knew more than the mere basics of alchemy. He had studied with Edward after all. Now Alphonse was attempting to begin from scratch once again, absorbing even the smallest detail.

Lieutenant Hawkeye and the others who worked directly under the Colonel spent most of their day sitting around the office in silence.

It was as if Central had put it's life on hold since the attack. Mustang's subordinates visited him daily, asking Edward if there had been any improvements. Each day they received the same synopsis from the blonde teen.

Hawkeye had taken to sorting the papers she'd left on Mustang's desk the day of the attack, going so far as to throw them on the floor so they would need to be reorganized. She spent much of her time closed up in Mustang's office. Havoc had come into the Colonel's office and found Hawkeye crying on more than one occasion. Each time he would silently close the door, giving the Lieutenant her privacy.

Havoc sat at his desk throughout the day, going through a pack of cigarettes before and after lunch. He found that no matter how much of the nicotine he managed to get in his system, it did nothing to dull the pain of losing his friends and comrades.

Havoc blamed himself for not being there to aid Roy. He had been out looking into one of the latest cases at the time of the assault. By the time he had heard wind of the attack and made it back to central the battle was over. Havoc wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get the image of Edward cradling Roy's broken body out of his head.

Fate loves irony- that had always been one of Roy's famous sayings. Only now did everyone realize how true it really was. After the Flame Alchemist's fall he had been promoted to Brigadier General. Havoc, Hawkeye, and Fuery, and the others who worked directly under the Colonel came to offer their congratulations, though there was no hiding their sorrow as they said them.

For all they knew, the Colonel- now General- would never wake to accept his new role.

R-2-F

Edward walked into Mustang's room, glancing around at the plethora of gifts that the Brigadier General had received from the other military officials. The presents ranged from balloons emblazoned with cheerful well wishes to a wide array of books and records. At first the books and records had surprised Edward. He'd never imagined Mustang to be into such normal things.

But then again, Edward couldn't have imagined Roy out of uniform six months ago either. Now he was hard-pressed to recall what the General looked like when he wasn't cocooned under a mound of covers and robed in a flimsy hospital gown.

He shook himself from his thoughts and walked over to the General's bedside, glancing at the heart monitor to assure himself the man was still alive, despite his motionless form. Gold eyes turned back to the seemingly sleeping man. "I'm back again, Mustang. Sorry I took so long, the Fuhrer wanted to see me." Edward explained as he sat in his usual chair. "He's been having me report any findings on the stone directly to him." Ed paused for a moment and propped his chin on his left hand, tapping his foot absently. "He's up to something..."

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted as a methodical thumping came down the hallway. He glanced up in time to see his brother open the hospital room's door.

The suit of armor glanced around the room, shoulders sagging ever so slightly when he laid eyes on his brother. Al had hoped that Ed had been distracted long enough by the Fuhrer to forget about visiting Mustang at this late hour. Apparently his prayers had fallen on deaf ears. "Brother, you really should be in bed."

"In a minute." Came Edward's standard reply. The blonde's eyes returned to the comatose form in the bed, the far off look he'd had before returning to them. It seemed that Ed could go for days without leaving the General's side. Alphonse reminded himself sadly that his brother had done just that on countless occasions.

"Brother, you need to get some rest. You'll be no use to anyone if you are exhausted again tomorrow. You're already behind on paperwork as it is. If Mustang were here he'd tell you-"

"Well he's not!" Ed snapped, rising to his feet. "He's not here, Al! He may never come back! And you know who's fault it would be if he doesn't?" Edward's eyes were flashing dangerously as he approached the suit of armor. The shorter teen was on the verge of losing it, that much was obvious even to the thickest of people. "Mine! It's my fault he's like this! Had I listened to the bastard and gone to HQ like he said, maybe he wouldn't have insisted on holding Scar off! If I'd retreated then he wouldn't have had to fend Scar off alone! He could have fallen back to Central where backup was waiting! But I never gave him that chance! I was too...too stupid to..."

Al rested a hand on his brother's right shoulder, a habit that he'd adopted since the accident. If he felt the need for contact badly enough or if Edward needed some form of comfort, he'd always lay a hand on his right shoulder, so that he wouldn't risk hurting his brother's flesh limb by carelessly patting his shoulder or putting too much weight on the joint. "Brother, there was nothing you could have done. Mustang was- is," He immediately corrected himself seeing the glare his brother sent him at his choice of words. "A stubborn man. Even if we had gone to Central he would have fought Scar. He never believed in leaving a fight unfinished, or forcing others to fight in his stead. He chose his own actions."

Ed tilted his head up slightly so Al could see the forlorn look they held. "It doesn't matter who held the gun, but who pulled the trigger, Al." Ed sighed, shaking his head and looking down. His bangs fell to curtain his eyes and the difference in height hindered his brother's view as well. For once Edward's height impediment was useful. "I want to be there when he wakes up, Al." He said, setting his jaw. He clenched his hands into fists, to fight back a wave of tears.

Alphonse smiled at his brother's attempt to appear strong. Even though the boy had lost so much throughout his life, he tended to cling to those closest to him. Before this Al would have never dared to assume that Mustang was one of those select few, but this incident had proved that to be the case. Though they constantly bickered, both men seemed to hold a significant amount of respect for the other.

"I understand, brother." Al conceded, seeing no point in arguing any further. He just had to remind himself that the General had been steadily improving over the span of the past two weeks. He just hoped that he would wake up soon, if not for his own sake, for everyone else's.

R-2-F

Author's Note: Hey guys, short chapter, I know. It's also unbearably rough. However, there was really no way I could go about rewriting this chapter all together without somehow messing it up even worse. This said, I'm afraid we're stuck with the '05 version. Never fear, however. The chapters do progressively get longer as the story proceeds, so please bear with me. It's once we get past all of this hospital business that the plot begins to thicken.

Also, allow me to rectify something I said in the previous posting. I implied that the updated versions of these chapters would be posted daily, when in fact they'll be posted every _other day. Technicalities, I know. However I'm trying to keep from making promises I won't be able to keep concerning the posting schedules. _

_Thanks for reading, as always! Whether you're a veteran reader or a newcomer, I would love to hear from you. Drop me a line! _

_Cheers_


	3. Old Friends

Disclaimer- Still don't own it.

**Chapter Two**

Morning found Ed asleep in the chair next to the comatose General's bed. Papers were strewn around the chair, left to rest where they'd fallen from the boy's limp fingers when sleep claimed him. The duration of his night had been spent pouring over research paper's he and Alphonse had managed to gather during their last job. The nurses had even overlooked his staying the entire night, their resolve dissipating when they entered the room and were met with such a heartbreaking sight.

But now as mornings first rays were spilling through the window, it was not to illuminate that of a boy sleeping peacefully, but a boy ensnared in a nightmare. Edward's brow was furrowed and his legs brought up to his chest in a near-fetal position, his hands clenched in the fabric of his pants. A light sheen of sweat made his skin appear to glow in the early morning light. The scene generated was breathtaking, yet it pained the heart to behold it at the same time.

A knock on the door brought the boy from his tormented sleep, golden eyes opening in surprise. "Y-yes?" He stuttered, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to dispel the sleep that still clouded his vision. He barely managed to rise to his feet before Ed's brother opened the door a bit, peaking inside before opening it all the way.

"Good morning, brother." Alphonse greeted, revealing a tray of food he'd brought to bestow upon Edward. "Did you sleep well?" He inquired as he sat the tray on the table in the corner. He turned to see his brother glance at the bed, disappointment flashing briefly on his face. But the emotion was gone as quickly as it had came, so Alphonse decided it best to not comment on it.

Ed hummed in reply and sat down, staring at the food before him. "No changes." He whispered, his eyes never leaving his breakfast. The golden eyes were unfocused though, and Alphonse knew at a glance Edward was referring to the General.

"I'm sorry brother. Maybe tomorrow…" Alphonse recited, knowing he could say nothing more to comfort his brother. No matter how many times anyone told Edward he wasn't the cause of Mustang's injury, Edward would continue to blame himself. Even if Mustang one day awoke, there was no guarantee he would be the same man they all once knew.

If that ever happened, Edward wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Maybe." Ed replied, though his voice held no hope. He held his fork loosely between his fingers and began pushing his food around on the plate. He suddenly went stiff and turned flashing gold eyes to his brother. "What is this?" He demanded through gritted teeth, his finger pointing at a carton of milk on the tray.

Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck, retrieving the offending drink and setting it in the window sill. "Sorry brother, you know how the ladies in the cafeteria are. You can't blame them for trying. You are looking really pale Ed. It wouldn't hurt to eat a bit."

Edward sighed and stuck his fork in the middle of his eggs, bringing a small bite to his lips but not chewing it. The look on Alphonse's helmet clearly said he was not amused. "…Fine." Ed conceded and began to eat the food before him.

After the first bite Ed realized just how hungry he really was. He began to shovel the food in his mouth, a glimpse of the vigor he once had when he ate returning. He glanced up at his brother once he was done and noticed the look of reliefAlphonse held. He smiled sadly in response and wiped his hands on his pants, fixing his eyes on the new stains they now held. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I just…I don't know. I-"

"Brother, we all understand. We all feel responsible for what happened to the General, but we just have different ways of showing it."

"You mean like you and your alchemy?" Ed inquired, having noted his younger brother's ever present Alchemy books. He glanced at Al's right hand and found one of the aforementioned books tucked under his arm.

Al looked at the floor and nodded, looking like he'd just been scolded. Edward felt a pang of regret that he'd been the one to put that look on his brother's face. He hadn't been acting like much of a big brother in the past several weeks- he'd been too wrapped up in his own misery to even notice how much this had tore up the others.

"Al, c'mere." Ed said, rising to his feet and stepping away from the table. He watched as his brother sidled over to him, an uncertain look on his face.

Al's eyes widened as Ed closed the distance between them in a few steps, his eyes determined. He didn't realize his brother's intent until he felt arms wrap around him as best they could in a hug. Al smiled and returned the hug the best he could, bending slightly at the waist.

R-2-F

_Anxiety was in the air at a small encampment just outside the skirts of Ishbal. The troops were scheduled to invade the city the next morning, destroying an entire race if everything went according to plan. The people of Ishbal had stepped on too many toes in the military to continue to go unheeded. The Fuhrer had decided the best course of action was to silence the rebels._

_A raven haired man sat in his tent, staring at the key to their success. The low light emitted from a lantern in the corner caused light to catch the blood red stone, giving it an eerie glow. His black eyes never wavered from the stone in his palm, transfixed. He didn't even look up when another man entered the tent._

_"There you are." The other sighed, taking a seat across from the silent man. His eyes fell on the object that held Mustang's attention, a slight frown marring his features. The look was quickly replaced by his trademark grin. "You're awfully quiet."_

_Roy Mustang finally looked up and focused on the man before him. "Maes…"_

R-2-F

"Should we call the Elric brothers?" One of the nurses asked from her place beside General Mustang's bed. She held his most recent charts in her hands and kept them tucked to her chest, as if afraid they'd disappear.

The second nurse shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "No, Maddie. News like this would only cause them to worry more." She said with a mournful glance towards the man in the bed. "We'll just let things play out as they will. There's no need to take the chance of hurting those boys any more than they already have been."

R-2-F

"Winry! What are you doing here?" Alphonse laughed as he ran over to greet his childhood friend.

Winry Rockbell smiled at him and hugged the large suit of armor, laughing when she saw Ed running to catch up. Apparently even after he'd grown a bit taller he still couldn't keep up with Alphonse's quicker pace. Then again, not many could.

"He-hey! What are you doing here?" Ed asked as he tugged the girl into a tight hug. He pulled back to get a good look at her. She wore her usual black tube top and jeans, with a red bandana in her hair.

Winry hadn't changed one bit.

"I came to see my two favorite boys!" She replied, grinning from ear to ear. Her smile was a bit strained, but it went unnoticed by the teens. Winry was grateful for once that they didn't examine every detail like Mustang did. That reminded her of the real reason she was here. "Actually…Edward, I'm here on business."

"Business?" He repeated, tilting his head to the side. He slowly grinned and rubbed his shoulder. "My auto-mail's in top condition, Winry. No need for you to-"

"I'm not here to work on your auto-mail, Edward." She cut in gently. "I'm…here for someone else. General Mustang is close enough to consciousness that I can perform the procedure without doing any damage." Her blue eyes were fixed on the ever present wrench that was clutched in her right hand.

"Wait a minute. Mustang's getting auto-mail? But that's insane! Does he not even get a say in the matter?" Ed snapped, his temper and confusion mixing. He took a step towards Winry, not even noticing how she took a step back in response until her back was literally against the wall. "What if you do something wrong and he gets hurt? He's bad off enough as is!"

"Ed I-"

"Brother, calm down!" Alphonse demanded, laying a hand on his brother's right shoulder from behind. "Winry is only doing her job." Ed turned to protest but Al cut him off before he had the chance. "Winry's skills are unmatched. She's the best at auto-mail, and you know how many people who would back that statement. I would think you would be one of them."

Edward hung his head, flinching slightly at the truth of his brother's words. "I'm sorry, Winry." He offered roughly, gaze still on his shoes. "You know I don't doubt your skills- I know first hand you can perform miracles. It's just…he's already in bad condition, and auto-mail is tough on even the strongest person." Ed sighed and looked up, his bangs curtaining his eyes so no one could see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Edward, look at me." Winry commanded gently, tilting his head up slightly with a finger under his chin. "Every time I see you and Al, you both can't stop talking about Mustang. From what I've gathered, Mustang is a strong, stubborn, and mysterious man. Do you really think he would let something like this slow him down?"

Ed and Al both shook their heads, eyes downcast. Had Al not been a suit of armor, Winry would have bet they looked identical standing like that. "Exactly. Now don't worry about it. You need to get back to work, and I need to get to mine."

Although he still looked uneasy, Edward nodded and hugged Winry again. "Thanks, sis." He said and kissed her cheek before running back towards the building. Alphonse followed his brother, begging him to slow down.

Winry smiled and put a hand to her cheek, watching the boys fondly. She was glad that Ed was slowly returning to the boy they once knew. She'd visited once before, right after the accident. She'd never forget the emptiness Ed's eyes had held. She prayed that Mustang would wake up soon, so maybe the General could help bring back the light in those eyes.

R-2-F

_"We can't send the troops in there! It's suicide!" One man argued, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. _

_The man who sat at the desk remained impassive, his hands folded in front of him. "I suggest you return to your tent, soldier. Tomorrow will be a long day." He then returned to the paperwork that littered his desk. _

_The conversation was clearly through._

_The other man returned to his tent as ordered, but he found no sleep._

R-2-F

"Edward come quick!" Kain Fuery called, running after the Elric brothers. Both boys turned as he caught up to them, doubling over and trying to catch his breath first. "The C-Colonel…." The man panted, trying to find the air to finish his sentence.

"What about him?" Ed demanded shortly, his eyes narrowing. He turned to Kain and gave him a narrowed look. "What about Mustang?"

"He's…w-w-waking…up!"

The Elric brothers were off before the poor Sergeant could even finish his message.

R-2-F

Author Note: I'm not sure if I've mentioned this to my LJ readers just yet, but if you're interested in reading this story all the way through, you can find the completed version on my account under the same penname. However, please be aware that the chapters that are not found on my LJ yet are the original, unedited versions.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to take credit for such a wonderful show, I cannot. I didn't write Full Metal Alchemist and none of the characters are my own creation. They belong to their respective owner. They deserve the credit, not me.

Author's Note: Wow, I didn't expect to get such a response! 28 reviews…incredible! Thank you to all my readers! You're feedback means a ton to me, so don't forget to review if you have to time! Thanks! Now on with the story!

R-2-F

The encampment was silent. All of the soldiers were in bed trying to catch a bit of sleep before the big day. All save for two. A lone lantern was lit in the furthest tent, the light silhouetting the restless duo.

Maes Hughes sat on his cot, his elbows resting on his knees with his head in his hands. Across from him sat Roy Mustang, who's black eyes gazed at his gloved hands. They were silent, neither attempting to say anything to comfort the other. There was nothing they could say.

They both realized that at this time tomorrow, their pristine white gloves would be stained crimson with the blood they'd spilt. They were no fools. They knew that there was no way to escape what they would do at dawn. They would kill men, women, and children because of who they were. It didn't matter if they were innocent. In the military's eyes, there were no innocents in Ishbal. Because of those who stood against the military, an entire civilization would be slaughtered.

Hughes suddenly stood, bringing the other man's eyes to him. He smiled weakly at the man he'd grown to see as a brother. "I need to get some fresh air. Don't wait up."

"Hughes-"

"I'll be back, Roy."

R-2-F

"Roy?"

The door to General Mustang's room was flung open, revealing a disheveled blonde and a suit of armor. The blonde's eyes scanned the room frantically until they landed on the raven haired man occupying the bed in the center of the room. Without a word Edward strode over to the bed and bent over the man. "General?"

Edward's breath caught in his throat when onyx eyes turned to him. All thought fled from his mine, only one fact remaining intact. _Roy was awake. _Ed had spent the past month waiting for this to happen and now that it had he didn't know what to say. Before he could dwell on his thoughts too long the man in question spoke.

"Who…are you?"

Edward felt the his stomach drop at the words. He frantically searched for a sign that the General was just joking with him. He found nothing to disprove his fears. The trademark smirk, his laughing eyes, a twitch of his eyebrow; none were to be found. "I…" Edward stuttered, searching the eyes that were studying him silently. "You…" He began, realization hitting him like a brick. "Don't…remember."

"Remember what?" Roy snapped, a spark of his old temper resurfacing. The General tried to sit up but was gently held down by the blonde. This only added fuel to his temper. The raven haired man was obviously growing annoyed.

Alphonse chose that moment to speak up, making his presence known. "General Mustang?" He asked hesitantly, taking a step towards the bed. The noise seemed to echo through the room that was otherwise silent. Alphonse noticed the surprised look on Mustang's face when he noticed him. He fought the urge to hang his head and shuffle his feet under those intense eyes.

"Why do you people keep calling me that? It's Major Mustang. I'm nothing but a field alchemist." Roy stated, his voice holding no sarcasm. It was in that moment that everything clicked for the Elric brothers. Suddenly, the General's strange behavior made perfect sense. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Now, if you gentle…" Roy paused to look at Alphonse questioningly. "…men…will excuse me, I'm tired. We have a big day tomorrow, so I suggest you get some rest too."

Alphonse locked eyes with his older brother, simultaneously mouthing "big day". Ed shrugged and turned back to the General, forcing a smile. "Of course. Have a nice sleep, Major." Ed pulled the covers up so that they covered the man's chin before turning and exiting the room, pausing only to dim the lights. He felt the heat of the man's gaze follow him as he made his exit.

R-2-F

Hawkeye found the Elric brothers in Mustang's office, seemingly deep in discussion. In fact the two teens were so distracted that they didn't even notice her presence. Hawkeye was never one to eavesdrop, but something Alphonse said caused her words to die in her throat. She ducked behind her desk so her presence would remain undetected.

"So you're saying he may have amnesia?" Alphonse repeated, his voice openly skeptical. From the way the boy shifted from foot to foot Hawkeye could see the younger teen was uneasy. "How can you be so sure, brother?"

"It doesn't take a genius, Al. People have been acting like they're walking on eggshells around us for weeks. Clearly there's something they aren't telling us." Ed rose from his place in Mustang's chair to pace in front of his desk, chewing on his thumbnail absentmindedly. Hawkeye felt tears spring to her eyes at the familiar scene. Not five weeks ago she'd found Mustang in the same spot doing the same thing. She was interrupted from her thoughts when the blonde spoke again. "They knew something like this could happen."

"Brother, we can't be certain they knew before we did. Even with Alchemy and modern medicine…there are just some things you can't predict." Alphonse replied, attempting to make his brother see reason. "Even if they did know, which is a long stretch," Alphonse sighed, his shoulders slumping. "It doesn't matter. Right now the General needs your help."

Hawkeye noticed how Edward's head seemed to snap up at those words, his eyes widening. She had to strain her ears to hear the boy's words. "I…I don't know if I can see him like this."

The sound of metal striking bone brought Hawkeye to her feet in a flash. The scene that met her eyes was not what she would have expected. Alphonse stood with his hands clenched at his sides while Ed leaned against Mustang's desk, rubbing a welt that was quickly forming on his left cheek. The two showed no signs of acknowledging her presence, both boy's eyes fixed on the other.

"Brother, I'm sorry.." Alphonse began, his voice shaking slightly. There was no mistaking the remorse that laced the boys words, but there was an air of determination about him. "But for the past month you have spent day in and day out by that man's bedside, but now that he is awake you're going to run the other way?"

"Al…"

"No brother, allow me to finish." Alphonse snapped, rising to his full height. "You have stayed by the General's side for the past month, but now that he really needs you you're running scared?" Alphonse paused to give his brother a stern look that silenced any protests that would have come from the blonde. "Mustang needs you right now, Edward Elric. Now will you stay by his side or desert him?"

Hawkeye craned her neck to see the arguing boys, trying to stay in hiding while doing so. The suit of armor looked down at the blonde with a patient look that belied his words. The blonde in question stood stock still, his eyes fixed on his feet. The silence continued to stretch out between the brothers making Hawkeye begin to squirm anxiously. She didn't know if she should blow her cover and break them apart or to stay hidden and wait. After several minutes of waging a silent battle with herself she stood.

"I won't desert him again." Edward whispered, his voice breaking. Hawkeye's eyes widened when she saw tears in the teens eyes that were threatening to spill over. "I won't leave him."

Hawkeye took the teen's admission as her cue to leave.

R-2-F

A knock on the door woke General Mustang once again. He opened his eyes in time to see a pair of golden eyes studying him from the doorway. It took him several moments to tear his gaze away from the haunting eyes before him. "Can I help you?" He asked coolly, his eyes studying the boy once again.

He watched curiously as the boy shut the door behind him, making sure not to create even the slightest noise. The blonde then turned slowly to face him once more, his chin raised ever so slightly. "Actually, I'm the one who's going to help you."

R-2-F

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took a while to update. I began writing this Monday, but things have been so hectic I wasn't able to finish writing it until today! I hope it wasn't too choppy. I had a lot of trouble writing the scene where Roy wakes up, but I think it turned out alright, to some extent. Tell me what you think!

A huge thanks to all of my reviewers. Thirty reviews...amazing!

Rebellion2Fate


	5. Questions

Disclaimer: FANfiction

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**Facts in this story may not coincide with that found in the anime and/or manga.** That is simply the way they are in the story. I received a review addressing this issue, so I thought I would clarify things.

Edward Elric made his way through the corridors, the sparse light emitted from the window outlining his features. Weeks of practice allowed him to pass through the halls silently as he trekked back to his dorm. It was nearing three in the morning now and he was just returning from Mustang's room. Only when he was in the sanctuary of his own room did he allow himself to think back to the conversation they'd had.

R-2-F

"What year is it, Mustang?" Edward snapped while making a conscious effort to keep his temper in check. The man before him was just as arrogant as before he fell comatose. Albeit, he seemed a bit more cautious about what he said, but he was still as cocky as Ed remembered him. The blonde brushed his hesitance off as the effects of waking up in such unfamiliar surroundings.

"1896." Roy Mustang replied, his voice scratchy from lack of use. The raven haired man brought a hand up to rub absentmindedly at his sore throat. Ed's eyes widened in realization and he hurried over to the table in the corner of the room that held a pitcher of water the nurse had left. He silently poured a cup of the water and brought it over to the General. At the man's look of uncertainty he took his cue to move to the edge of the bed. "Let me help you up." He offered, his voice soft. "You need to take it easy."

The General gave Ed a suspicious look, but it was fleeting. One glance at the promising cup of water caused the man to nod absentmindedly. With Edward's help he was able to lean up in a semi upright position. The blonde wordlessly brought the cup to his lips, tipping it back slowly so not to overwhelm the General.

As soon as the first drop of water hit Mustang's tongue he attempted to gulp down the remaining liquid before Ed pulled back the cup with a disapproving frown. "Don't try and drink it so fast." He rebuked gently. As if on cue the older man was thrown into a coughing fit, his whole body shaking with each cough. Edward rubbed his back soothingly, his frown deepening. "See what I mean?"

The older man shot a glare over his shoulder as his coughing subsided. "Th-hanks for the warning." He croaked grudgingly, wincing when it hurt to speak. Edward raised the cup to Mustang's lips again, this time giving him a warning look. The General obediently sipped the water, breathing a sigh of relief when he finished the rest of the water with no further incident.

Edward moved off the edge of the bed allowing him to help the General lay back down. The dark haired man watched as the teen situated the blankets around him, golden eyes intense as he worked. Something about the teen made Mustang believe the blonde was always this passionate, regardless of the situation. He could only imagine what kind of alchemist the young man was. "Why did you ask that?"

Edward's movements paused and he straightened, knowing full well what the General meant. His eyes darkened in determination. One way or another Mustang was going to find out what was going on. He had hoped he wouldn't have to break it to him quite this soon but circumstances had complicated things. Scar's death had enraged a powerful adversary. Members of the military were being attacked left and right and two of the State's top alchemists had been reported missing. An order had gone out for all military personnel to remain indoors after dusk, the Fuhrer refusing to risk anymore of his men.

"Another time." Edward deadpanned, patting the edge of the bed as he took a step back. "Get some sleep." He bade as he headed to the door. He turned the lights off as he walked out the door, leaving before the General could protest.

R-2-F

Edward sighed and flopped down on his bed, his arms spread out on either side of him. A flash of silver from the dying light brought his eyes to his auto-mail arm. His sleeve had ridden up ever so slightly allowing a small strip of metal to be visible between his gloves and sleeve. The metal reflected the light that filtered through the small window above Alphonse's bed, giving the limb a luminescent glow.

It had been ten years since he came to Headquarters and took his alchemy exam. Edward's sole purpose in joining the military had always been to be able to gather information concerning the philosopher's stone. During his first few years Mustang had sent him all over the country following random leads. Ed had still been a child and hadn't understood at the time that it was the older man's way of helping him. By allowing them to travel freely Mustang had given them room to investigate any leads they could find that correlated to the stone while appearing to be on military business.

Mustang had never been the type to openly give help. Edward figured the General was afraid it would make him appear soft. The blonde was now old enough to know that being soft was a weakness, especially in the cut throat world of the military. If you let your weaknesses show then those weaknesses could be used against you, even by those you believe to be your allies. Mustang was wise enough to keep his weaknesses under a tight lid, even if it did make him appear heartless to those who didn't know him.

Edward sighed as he felt a headache coming on. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Tomorrow would prove itself to be a long, hard day and he would need his rest. Not only did he have a pile of paper work to shift through, something told him he would be forced to face the General again.

As the teen slipped into what promised to be a fitful sleep, he wondered, as he did every night, if things would ever be the same again.


	6. Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never will.

"Brother, you're up awfully early!" Alphonse declared as he entered his elder brother's office. The pile of papers the suit of armor had been holding fell to the floor, having slipped from his hands when he saw his older brother. "What's the occasion?"

"Haha." Edward muttered, glancing up from his place behind his desk. "I thought I'd get an early start." He replied slowly, returning to his task of signing papers. The methodical clanking of metal on wood told him his brother was coming over to the desk, more than likely to hand him the paper's Al had dropped when he came in.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Edward looked up to see the suit of armor standing before his desk with his hands on his hips. A reluctant grin pulled at the corners of Edward's mouth in response. "Aren't we just full of jokes today?" He observed, raising an eyebrow in question. "What's put you in such a good mood?"

"I could ask you the same thing, brother." Alphonse countered, a smile adorning his countenance as well. It was hard for the younger teen to keep a stern face when he was overjoyed at the change in his brother's behavior. Ed seemed to be returning to his old self now that the General was awake. There were still dark circles under the blonde's eyes; the result of nightmares that plagued Edward every time he closed his eyes, but his eyes were no longer dull and empty.

Edward grinned and turned his attention back to the papers before him. "Things are just looking up." He admitted quietly, though the meaning behind the words was not lost on Alphonse.

"Yes, things have taken a pleasant turn. It's about time, in my opinion. Everyone's been put through so much since the attack. We all deserve a bit of good news, ne?" Alphonse's attention turned to a picture that was on the General's desk, which was currently serving as Edward's work place.

The picture was from Mustang's days as a soldier. The men in the picture appeared to be at some sort of party. Judging by the haphazard banners and decorations strewn in the background, it was plausible that the picture was taken during Christmas. The men in the picture were all crowded together, obviously trying to fit everyone in the picture. At a glance Alphonse would say there were at least 30 soldiers present. Roy stood in the middle, with Hughes to his left and Havoc standing behind them both. Other men that the Elrics did not know surrounded them, all sporting identical grins.

Ed followed his younger brother's gaze and felt a sad smile tug at his lips. Something about that picture always got to him. Maybe it was the fact that the General looked so happy, so _normal_, laughing and surrounded by friends. Edward couldn't recall the last time he'd seen the General smile with such abandon.

Alphonse realized his brother had gotten quiet and shifted his eyes over to the blonde, only to find the young man focusing on the picture. "Ah, brother, don't worry. Mustang will be as good as new soon enough!" He amended, giving his older brother a reassuring smile. The mention of the General's condition reminded Al of why he'd come in the first place. "Oh no! I nearly forgot!"

Ed's eyes snapped to the suit of armor in surprise, having been startled from his thoughts at his brother's outburst. He noted the panicked look that crossed the armor's visage and quirked a curious brow. "Forgot what?" He prodded.

"The General is suppose to have physical therapy tomorrow afternoon. Janelle was hoping you'd be able to get away from work so you could be there. For support and stuff. I know he only just woke up, but they think it would be best to get him use to walking with the prosthetic leg."

"You actually had to ask?" Edward joked, rising and grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. He shrugged it on in one fluid motion and headed for the door.

The youngest Elric's eyebrows shot up into his would-be hairline at his brother's behavior. "And just where are you going?" He inquired, his eyes straying to the pile of paperwork that still littered the desk.

"Where do you think?" Edward smirked, grinning over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go see the invalid."

R-2-F

"You again." Was the General's greeting later that evening. Edward entered the room to find Mustang sitting in bed and reading a newspaper. A small jolt of panic brought Edward to the man's bedside.

"Yeah, me again." He agreed absentmindedly, craning his neck to see over the edge of the newspaper. A wave of relief washed over the blonde when he saw the date of the paper.

For the first several weeks of Mustang's stay in the medical ward, reporters had swarmed headquarters. News of the military's defeat had spread like wildfire throughout the area. To make matters worse the reporters discovered that the military's "top dog" had been injured in the battle.

And if all of that hadn't been enough, it appeared that a witness had taken pictures of the battle. Pictures of Scar and the General's fight had decorated the front page of every newspaper for days on end.

It had taken the military days to clear up the mess with the media. The reporters were reluctant to overlook such a large affair. After hours of persuading, bribing, and a fair bit of threatening, the military had effectively silenced the media.

The last paper issued was the most harrowing of them all. The unidentified witness had caught the one moment that haunted those who had seen the infamous battle. It was the same scene that plagued the eldest Elric brother's dreams and kept the youngest hard at work.

The picture was of Edward cradling Mustang's broken body in his arms, tears slipping down his cheeks to mix with the General's blood. The blonde's hair and face were splattered with the older man's blood and his pristine gloves shown crimson in the dying sunlight. Mustang's skin was smeared with dirt and blood and his eyes were still open, staring hauntingly into nothing.

When Havoc and the others had arrived this had been the scene that greeted them. As they'd neared the duo Edward's eyes had risen to stare unseeingly at them, the golden orbs blank. It was in that moment that the Fullmetal Alchemist's mask had slipped, and he'd wept.

A hand on Ed's brought the young man back to the present. Golden eyes widened ever so slightly when they met the concerned eyes of the General. The raven haired man quickly withdrew his hand and placed it in his lap, blushing ever so slightly. Mustang cleared his throat and fixed his eyes on something outside the window.

After a few moments of tense silence passed the General spoke up. "Are you…alright?" He inquired softly, his deep voice belaying his concern. Edward nodded slowly and kept his eyes fixed on the man's profile.

The last rays of sunlight filtered through the open window, casting a golden glow around Mustang. "Beautiful.." Edward breathed before he could catch himself. A bright red blush stained the blonde's features as he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

Edward turned away from the man, working to school his features. He could feel the weight of the older man's gaze on him and shivered slightly. He could well imagine the look that graced the General's features at that very moment. His brows would be drawn together in a confused frown and his eyes would have narrowed ever so slightly. Just picturing it made Ed uneasy.

"The reason I'm here." Ed began abruptly, turning back to Mustang with a schooled expression. "Is because I'm sure there's questions you'd like answered. The military has this nasty habit of screwing up facts and withholding information, so I thought I'd save you the headache of sifting through their shit." He moved closer to the bed and sat in his usual seat, straddling the chair and resting his arms on the back of the chair. He stared expectantly at his superior.

Mustang stared at the boy that seemed so familiar, yet for the life of him he couldn't place him. He would have remembered someone this stubborn and straight to the point. It wasn't often you found someone like that amongst the ranks of the military.

After pondering the question for a moment, he straightened and locked eyes with the blonde. "I find the best place to start is always at the beginning."

"Have it your way." Edward nodded. He took a deep breath before launching into his explanation. "Your name is Roy Mustang, General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist." Edward began, pausing to gather his thoughts. "The year is 1917. You faced a formidable opponent exactly 26 weeks ago. You managed to win, but you were hurt pretty badly during your fight and you fell into a coma shortly after."

Mustang looked at him, his eyes widening as realization dawned on him. Suddenly the questions that had been nagging at the back of his mind since he awoke seemed to make a bit more sense. His mind was reeling with this newfound information, but one thing about the explanation stood out the most to him.

"You say I was wounded in battle?" At Edward's nod he felt his stomach twist. "Is that why I can't feel my left leg?"

R-2-F

Author's note: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait! My computer crashed and whatnot and I couldn't find my written copy of this chapter. Just to clear things up, Winry has operated on Mustang, but something went wrong. Mind you, he was comatose when she performed the operation, so it's not unheard of for something to go wrong.


	7. Under the Blade

**Take It All Away**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just the plot.

**Chapter 7:**

_Going Under the Blade_

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, had never been so restless in his life. It seemed that he couldn't sit still for more than a moment before he resumed the task of pacing in front of the General's room. Less than an hour had passed since Winry had kicked the brothers out of Mustang's room in order to perform the necessary surgery for the General, but to the brothers it seemed like days.

Alphonse was seated in the floor next to the General's door and was currently watching his older brother pace. Where his brother was restless and had taken to rambling, the younger Elric remained seated and was quiet for the most part. Other than an occasional "hum" and a few well placed nods, Al had just listened to his brother babble.

From the time the procedure had begun Edward had begun to think of every worst case scenario possible in the situation. The youngest Elric was finding it hard to find the words to comfort his brother. The worst case scenario had already happened, so it was hard to tell him that everything was going to be fine this time around. They were just lucky that no permanent damage had been done to the nerves in Mustang's leg.

As soon as Winry caught wind of the General's problem the girl had called Pinako to ask her to join her at headquarters. It had taken the blonde a while to convince the old woman to help the General, but Pinako had finally given in when she heard the brothers pleas over the phone. Upon her arrival she and Winry discussed the problem in hushed tones before they came to a conclusion.

Due to the General's comatose state at the time of the surgery, it was a possibility that the nerves in his leg could be unresponsive. If this was the case and the auto mail was attached, the General could very well lose all use of his leg, along with the chance of future prosthetics. The stakes of performing the procedure were high, too high for most mechanics to risk. Pinako had refused to perform the surgery on comatose patients countless times, but the headstrong Winry had believed she could pull it off. But luck was not on her side.

Thankfully the General had become aware of the lack of feeling in his leg early on. This allowed the mistake to be fixed before any permanent damage was done. The prosthetic would cause the General more pain than the average patient, but in time he would grow accustomed to it.

A muffled scream was emitted from Mustang's room, making both of the teens jump to their feet. Alphonse grabbed Ed's shoulders before the blonde could enter the room. "Calm down, brother!" He pleaded, startled at the amount of thrashing that came from the eldest Elric. Edward seemed desperate to get into that room. "It's a normal part of the procedure!"

Edward was beyond listening as the screams became more pronounced and frequent. He struggled against Alphonse, managing to get away for only a handful of seconds before he was recaptured. "Let me go, dammit!" He screamed, turning frantic eyes to his younger brother.

Alphonse shook his head and kept a firm hold on Edward. "Brother, they've reached the final phase of the surgery. It's…always like this." He explained, his voice softening. He watched as realization dawned on Edward's face.

Edward lowered his head, shoulders sagging. He found he was unable to meet his younger brother's eyes as he asked softly, "You mean you've had to sit through this…every time I-"

Alphonse cut him off before he could finish his question. "It's not always so bad. Sometimes you would barely make a squeak." He teased softly, though there was no mirth in his voice. In truth Alphonse would never be able to forget the day that Edward received his first prosthetic. The boy's screams still haunted his sleep from time to time, usually melding with the memory of the fateful day that they had lost everything. Alphonse would never be able to tell anyone just how glad he was that it wasn't Ed who become ensnared when the transmutation went out of control. The youngest Elric would never have been able to think as fast as Edward had, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to cut off his arm without hesitation. That was just how Ed was. He was impulsive and he didn't give himself time to regret his actions. If it wasn't for his older brother, Alphonse wouldn't be where he was today. He wouldn't be alive. The boy just hoped he'd be able to repay his brother some day.

"Al…I-" Edward breathed, startling Alphonse from his morbid thoughts.

Another ear piercing scream split the air, followed by the sound of crashing objects and curse from Pinako. Alphonse didn't even have a chance to reach for his older brother. Ed was already gone.

R-2-F

Pinako looked up from her place next to the operation table and swore softly when the oldest Elric brother flew into the room. His eyes were wild and his appearance was utmost disheveled, giving him a wild appearance. His eyes softened when they landed on the General.

Mustang lay on the operating table, his upper body strapped down to the table to prevent movement that could result in further harming him. His eyes were tightly closed and his jaw was set. Fists that were once adorned with white gloves now clenched in pain. The harsh light of the room made his already ashen skin appear sickly pale and his face was covered in light beads of sweat.

When the sound of the door opening and closing reached Mustang's ears he cracked an eye open. His face relaxed ever so slightly when his eyes met those of Edward Elric. Their eyes remained locked as the teen closed the distance in between them.

"Edward, you can't be in here!" Winry snapped, her wrench in hand as she looked up from her work. Her annoyance was ignored, however, by the blonde who turned his eyes to Pinako.

"Do you have a damp rag or something?" He inquired softly.

Pinako nodded mutely, startled by the intensity of the boy's gaze. She'd only seen that look in his eyes once before, when he decided he wanted to join the military to find out about the stone and return Al back to normal. Now the boy's eyes were less naïve and gave the impression he'd seen far too much for a man his age. The intense look he gave her was no longer that of a boy with a dream, but of a young man with a purpose.

Edward ignored her searching gaze as he moved to the sink, rewetting the cloth and wringing it out before returning to his place by the bed. Neither of the women in the room missed how the General's eyes had followed the boy's every move. They simply chose not to comment on it.

"How you hanging in there?" Ed asked the General softly, dabbing at the pale skin of his face with the washcloth.

"I've been-" Mustang began but hissed lightly when Winry continued her work. It appeared the women had decided to let the blonde stay. "B-better."

"I'm sure." Ed replied. His lip turned up slightly at the corner in a lopsided smile but he didn't say anything else. He continued to wash Mustang's face with the rag, noting how the man's breathing became less erratic from the action.

The next half hour passed by uneventfully after that. Edward talked to Mustang about anything and everything, keeping the man's attention from the pain as much as possible in the situation. Winry and Pinako were able to finish the procedure with no complications now that the General was distracted. There was only a few instances when the pain became too much for Mustang, but each time Edward would smooth back his hair and talk him through the spell. The women found they were grateful that Edward had intervened. Without him they wouldn't have been able to finish so quickly.

Five o'clock found Winry and Pinako leaving the room, each with a secretive smile on their face. This confused the suit of armor that stood just outside the door, waiting for some sort of signal that he could go see his brother and the General. Instead of explaining the reason for their strange behavior, both women pointed back inside the room.

Curiosity got the best of Alphonse and he peeked his head inside the room, his lips pulling into a grin at the sight that met his eyes.

There in the middle of the room laid the General, his face peaceful as he slept. But it wasn't the General that he was smiling at, it was the blonde in the man's arms. Apparently the two had fallen asleep while talking, if the uncomfortable position Ed was in was any indication. His upper body was on the bed, but he remained on his feet. The only thing that was keeping the blonde up was the older man's hold on him.

Al crossed the room silently and picked his brother up, prepared to take him to his room where he could properly rest. The movement caused both of the sleeping men to protest, Mustang reaching out and grabbing Edward's waist and pulling him closer. Al's jaw dropped as his brother snuggled up to the General's side, both sighing contently.

He looked at the door to see Winry smiling at him and beckoning him to leave them be. He sighed and with a final look at his sleeping brother decided to let them sleep. He was sure tomorrow they wouldn't be nearly as quiet.


	8. Fullmetal

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**Take It All Away 8**

**Fullmetal**

Ed had never felt so warm in his life. As he felt himself waking up he became aware of the feeling of arms around his waist and the soft whistle of breath in his ear. This caused the blonde to frown. What had he been doing before he fell asleep?

Slowly Edward remembered the events of the former day. He remembered waiting in the hall, he remembered ear splitting screams, and Mustang's-

"Mustang!" He yelped, sitting up with a start. The movement startled the other occupant of the bed, who only groaned and pulled Ed to him once again. This caused the blonde to panic, struggling to get out of the General's iron like grip. The bed was too small for such activities and Ed found himself flailing in an attempt to stay on the twin sized bed.

The General somehow managed to sleep through Edward's yelps until Edward began to fall off the bed. Mustang's eyes flew open when one of Ed's feet connected with his leg in an attempt to maintain his balance. A searing pain coursed through his limb. He gritted his teeth in agony, eyes sliding shut once more.

"Mustang I-!" Edward stuttered, scrambling back onto the bed. He saw the agony on the older man's face and realized what had happened. "Shit!" He swore softly, rising from the floor and standing beside Mustang's head. He gently laid a soothing hand on the General's forehead. "Shh…it'll pass in a second. Hang in there." He cooed, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Just like the day before, Mustang relaxed under the blonde's touch. The spell passed slowly, but finally Mustang went limp and his eyes slid shut in relief. This gave Edward the perfect opportunity to study him.

Mustang's raven hair curtained his forehead and hung unevenly in front of his eyes. His naturally pale skin had regained a bit of color since his awakening, Ed noted with relief. The man still looked sickly thin, but that was something he was sure he could fix easily enough.

"Thanks." Mustang grunted, his eyes opening once more. Dark brown eyes met liquid gold and confusion seeped into the former. "..What? Something on my face?" Mustang inquired brusquely. He absentmindedly lifted his hand and ran it over his face.

"Nah, it's nothing." Edward replied, waving it off. The blonde was relieved when his superior let it go. He wasn't sure if Mustang had done it out of mercy for the blonde or if he'd simply not thought much of it. It only took a moment's thought for Ed to conclude to the latter cause.

The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence after that, both lost in their own thoughts. The only sound in the room was the ticking of a clock on the wall. The clock's sound echoed through the room, seeming to bounce off of the walls endlessly. Finally they became fed up with the silence.

"It was your-"

"Why the hell were you-"

Both men stopped mid-sentence, waiting for the other to finish. When neither made any move to do so it only frustrated them further. Ed glared at Mustang, while Mustang glared a random spot on the wall. They were getting nowhere.

"…I'm sorry, alright! I didn't mean to kick you." Edward relented, tiring of the silence that had once again stretched out between them. He turned his angry eyes to the small window, determined not to meet Mustang's eyes.

"What were you even doing here, kid?" Mustang demanded, still trying to piece together recent events in his mind. To say that the blonde's presence had startled him was an understatement.

"I'm not a kid!" Ed snapped automatically, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Would you rather I call you squirt? Shorty? Half-pint?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" Edward began, but his words died in this throat.

Mustang suddenly pitched forward, his head held in his hands. The look of pain that now stained his features was enough to send the younger man flying to his side. "Mustang?" Edward demanded, his voice firm. "Mustang!"

"Fullmetal…my..head…" Mustang gasped out, his eyes wide and staring unseeingly at his lap.

Ed froze completely, his eyes the size of saucers. He gaped at the General's bent head as if seeing him for the first time. "What did you just call me…?" He demanded softly, but his question was forgot as Mustang began shaking. He looked as if he was having a seizure. "Mustang!"

Edward looked around frantically, searching for something to help ease his superior's obvious pain. He scanned the room but came up with nothing. Seeing no other alternative, Edward gathered the older man in his arms and began rocking him back and forth. "Somebody, help!" He called desperately, his grip on Mustang tightening protectively.

The Fullmetal Alchemist felt completely helpless as Mustang trembled in his arms. He shut his eyes tight and buried his face in the black locks and waited for the attack to subside or help to arrive. In all truth Ed was unsure of what had just happened, but he felt that he had a pretty good idea of the cause of this attack.

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened and Washu, Central's head healer, came into the room. "What happened?" She demanded, taking in the situation in a heartbeat. The way the blonde was holding the General it was obvious the older man was in pain of some sort.

"I'm not sure. He called me Fullmetal…and then grabbed his head…" Ed explained uncertainly, looking over Mustang's bent head at the elderly woman. "H-He won't stop shaking." He whimpered, absentmindedly stroking Mustang's back.

"It's alright, Edward." Washu said gently, moving to the side of the bed. "You can let go of him now. I'll take care of him."

Ed's eyes widened at the simple request. He suddenly felt like his fingers were made of lead. It took a large amount of physical and mental effort just to release his hold on the man, but when Washu went to help Mustang out of Ed's arms he found himself longing to reach out and pull him into his arms once again.

Washu eyed him for a moment before returning to the problem at hand. Mustang's shaking had subsided and was now only an occasional shiver, but his face was still etched in pain. The accompanying nurse that had gone unnoticed until now helped the doctor get Mustang settled in his bed and hooked up to an IV.

Ed watched from his seat next to Mustang's bed as Washu gave the General a sedative. After making sure her patient was comfortable and adding a few notes to a clipboard at the end of Mustang's bed, Washu turned to leave. She hesitated a moment at the door before turning back to the blonde young man. "Elric-san, he'll be alright now. He's just sleeping. It would be best if you returned to your room and got a decent sleep yourself. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks sensei, but…" Edward glanced up at her, a small smile on his face. "I'll stay with him a while longer."

Washu found there was no need for a response when Ed's eyes returned to the General. She took her leave quietly, leaving the two men alone once again.

The sound of the door shutting reached Edward's ears, but his gaze never turned away from Mustang's face. The General's eyes were growing heavy, and it was becoming obvious that staying awake was a conscious effort on his part. When Mustang forced his eyes open again Ed smiled at him and put a hand to his forehead. "It's fine, Mustang. Go to sleep."

"Full…metal." Mustang sighed, leaning into the hand and letting his eyes slide shut once more. His hands fisted in the sheets, his body tensing in an effort to ward off the invading sleep.

Edward moved closer, perching lightly on the edge of the bed. "I'll be here, Mustang. You don't have to worry about anything." Edward whispered, wondering faintly when his mouth had decided to run on it's own accord. "I'll protect you."

"…I know…" Mustang sighed, still waging a useless war against the sleep that was clouding his senses. "Don't leave." He begged, the anesthesia revealing it's full effect as his words began to slur together.

"I'm right here." Ed assured, stroking the man's hair out of his eyes. Over the time he'd spent in the hospital with Mustang, he found the raven locks fascinated him. Even now he couldn't resist the opportunity to touch them. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mustang lifted his hand and covered Ed's with his own, gazing sleepily at the blonde. "I'm…glad." He murmered, finally giving into the tempting call of sleep. His hand slipped off of Ed's and fell softly on the mattress.

"Me too." Ed whispered. He yawned as he felt the wear of the morning catching up with him, and he couldn't resist the urge to crawl back in the bed beside Mustang and return to sleep. He slipped into Mustang's limp arms and snuggled up to the stronger body, sighing contentedly. For the second time in three months Ed slept peacefully.

Author Note: Finally, an update that didn't take me two months to do! I'm sorry about how short this was, but this encounter stretched out much further than I originally planned.

A huge thanks to all of my reviewers! Without you guys I would have already ditched this story. Thank you for the motivation, I hope I won't let you down!


	9. Friendly Visitors

See previous chapters for all Disclaimers.

**Take It All Away 9**

**Friendly Visitors**

The sound of a knock on the door roused Mustang from sleep several hours later. Mustang groaned and buried his face in the pillow, expecting the ever-present blonde to answer the door. When the knocking persisted Mustang wearily cracked an eye open to survey the room. The blonde was nowhere to be found.

"Fullmetal?" He yawned, sitting up and stretching. He winced when his IV was jerked from his arm as a result of the movement. He swore softly and glared at the now dangling needle.

"General?" A female voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

Roy wasn't given a chance to answer before the door was flung open. A young man with blonde hair stood just inside the now open portal, a half-spent cigarette dangling between his lips. Standing just behind him was a younger blonde woman, who's hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked as if she was about to snap at her companion, but the man spoke before she had the chance.

"Roy-boy!" He grinned, crossing the room in a few strides. "You're still asleep at this hour?" The man asked good naturedly.

"Hn." Mustang replied, studying the newcomers. He was too busy trying to place the familiar faces to notice the degrading pet name.

The woman seemed to notice the General's calculating gaze and stepped fully into the room. She snapped her feet together and saluted Mustang. "Please excuse Havoc's behavior, sir. He meant no disrespect."

"Sure I do!" The man called Havoc cut in smoothly, his grin widening. "You'll have to excuse Hawkeye, sir." He glanced at the woman pointedly and leaned a bit closer. "She's a bit of a tight ass." He added in a more conspiratorial tone.

Roy felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth but wisely fought it back. The blonde woman's hand had disappeared behind her back and Roy's gut told him that was bad news. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt the irrepressible urge to hide under his covers.

"Jean…" She began threateningly. The man in question just grinned innocently and turned back to his superior. He didn't seem worried in the least that his back was now facing the irritated girl. If nothing else, the small action gave Mustang a glimpse of the trust between the pair.

"So how're you, General?" Havoc inquired conversationally as he began sifting through Mustang's 'Get Well' presents. He glanced up when several minutes had passed and no answer came from the invalid. A slight frown crept onto his features. "Mustang…?"

Mustang shook his head, realizing the question was directed at him. "Sorry. I'm fine, I guess."

Both of the officers present froze and turned to gape at the General. Mustang felt a pang of annoyance when the gazes remained on him. "What!" He snapped, the weight of their gazes unsettling him.

"Uhm.." Havoc hesitated and risked a quick glance at Hawkeye. "Nothing." They finished simultaneously. Mustang was obviously not convinced though, so Havoc opted for a quick change of subject.

"Wow, is that a guitar?" Havoc inquired suddenly, his voice dripping with fake enthusiasm. Moving to the corner of the room he retrieved the aforementioned object. He felt Hawkeye's questioning gaze and turned to give her a reassuring wink.

Roy's eyes followed the younger man's movements from his place in the hospital bed. His eyes lit up noticeably when he laid eyes on the object in Havoc's hands. "Is it…mine?" He asked hesitantly, a hint of underlying hope creeping into his voice.

"It would appear so." Hawkeye answered, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Havoc moved to the side of Roy's bed and handed him the guitar. When Roy hesitantly held out his hands to accept the object Hawkeye noticed the blood on his arm.

"Mustang." Hawkeye stepped closer for a better look at the wound. "Did you rip your IV out?" She demanded.

Roy gulped despite his innocence. This woman's forte seemed to be intimidation. She had cold, unattached eyes that only softened when she looked at her blonde companion when his attention was directed elsewhere. "I-it came out when I sat up." He explained hastily, his anxiety spiking when her hand disappeared behind her back.

"Oh, cut him some slack babe." Havoc cut in before she could begin mothering the General to death. He grinned charmingly when his companion blushed in response. Hawkeye was about to retort when the phone by Roy's bedside rang. She huffed in defeat and shot Havoc a look that clearly said she would deal with him later. She answered the phone, turning her eyes away from Havoc to stare at a random spot on the wall.

Both Havoc and Mustang found themselves listening intently to Hawkeye's end of the conversation.

"Hai?…Oh hello, Fuhrer…Yes. Of course….wait, are you certain?" Hawkeye paused and turned to glance at Mustang. "Yes, he is awake sir, but-"

Havoc frowned when he sensed the hesitation in her voice and gently took the phone from her. "Why hello there Fuhrer!" He greeted in his trademark drawl. Everyone in the room noticed the way his eyes had turned calculating the second he took the phone. After a moment's silence on Havoc's end the man spoke again. "Of course, we'll be there shortly. Yes sir."

Havoc angrily slammed down the receiver and remained facing the wall. The other two present both noticed the way his shoulders were laced with tension and the muscles in his neck were working, as if he was gritting his teeth.

After a tension filled moment, he spoke.

"Riza, get a wheelchair."

"Whatever for?" She asked hesitantly, stepping closer to Havoc in concern.

Havoc turned to meet her gaze straight on, his eyes speaking volumes. "The Fuhrer would like to see the General."

-R2F-

Author Note: Well, I managed to get a new chapter out within a week! Are you guys proud? I'm going to do my best to keep updates coming out at a fairly steady pace. Until next time!


	10. Deception

See first chapter for disclaimer.

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 10: Deception**

"Well," Havoc sighed and pulled the wheelchair to a stop. "We're here."

Roy leaned his head back so he could see Havoc, his brow furrowing into a frown when he saw the younger man's obvious unease. "Did I miss something…?" He asked hesitantly.

Havoc met Roy's eyes and sighed audibly. Roy noticed for the first time just how tied Havoc looked. Dark circles were present under his hazel eyes, making him look much older and worn. Even the way Havoc moved suggested his exhaustion. His movements were slightly sluggish and clumsy, but he did a fairly good job of hiding it. Most people would not have noticed it. Roy Mustang was not most people.

"It's nothing, Roy-boy."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"It sure as hell would make my job a lot easier." Havoc replied dryly.

Havoc hesitated a moment before kneeling in front of Roy's wheelchair, his eyes fixing on Roy's automail limb involuntarily. A sadness filled the blonde's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come. With a deep breath, Havoc plunged into his explanation.

"Things around here aren't the same as they were in the Ishbal Rebellion, Roy. In fact, things have changed even more since Scar's attack. People are changing." Havoc paused to lock eyes with the General, the severity of his eyes taking Mustang by surprise. "People are showing their true colors."

"Just what are you implying?" Mustang demanded softly. The sudden change in the blonde was unsettling.

"What I'm saying, _Roy_," Havoc began, stressing Roy's name like one would when scolding a child. "Is that the board is being set." He finished vaguely. This did nothing to explain things to the General, and Roy got the impression that was exactly what Havoc intended.

Roy stared at the man knelt before him, trying to figure him out. At first glance, Havoc seemed like a carefree, boyish man that is a soldier in name only. At the start, that was exactly what Roy thought he was. But under closer observation there was more to him than there originally seemed. Where Havoc was once carefree and playful, now he could only be described as distant and calculating.

"I still don't-"

"Later, Roy-boy." Havoc cut in, silencing the other man with an unexpected smile. In the blink of an eye Havoc was back to the man Mustang had come to know. "Right now you just be on your best behavior for the Fuhrer."

Roy scowled at the blonde, the name finally registering. "Did I always allow my subordinates to call me by such degrading pet names?" He asked steadily, his amused eyes fixed on Havoc.

Havoc laughed at that. "Of course not." He replied good naturedly. "But you can't blame a guy for taking advantage of a situation, ne?"

"Hn." Roy replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. Despite the soldier's blatant disrespect, Roy found his presence oddly relaxing.

Roy's smile melted away as thoughts of another calming presence filled his mind. Where had Fullmetal gone? Roy was certain the blonde had stayed with him through the night, but when he'd awoken the blonde was gone. Roy could not suppress the wave of loneliness he'd initially felt upon this realization. Where could Ed be-

"Thinking about Ed?" Havoc questioned, his voice holding only the slightest hint of teasing. A triumphant grin split his face as Roy blushed in response.

"I was…" Roy began, fully intending to defend himself. He made the mistake of meeting the mischievous eyes of his companion and realized he'd been caught. He sighed in defeat and dropped his eyes to his lap, fighting the urge to blush back. He swallowed before daring to speak again. "Where…is he, anyways?"

Roy's nonchalant tone was not enough to detour Havoc. At least, not with all of the evidence that told of Roy's unease. Roy's posture was rigid with uncertainty and the blonde had caught the underlying hopefulness in Roy's words.

"He's on the other wing of the building, working." Havoc answered, taking pity on his long-time friend. "He'll be here to take you back to your room after you talk with the Fuhrer." Havoc bent at the waist slightly so he could meet Roy's eyes. "Don't worry," He added with a wink. "he didn't abandon you."

Roy's blush returned full force at being caught, but the man indignantly fought it down. "I don't give a damn if the boy comes or not." He huffed.

Nobody present was fooled, including the very person who spoke the words.

"Sure ya don't." Havoc replied, hints of sarcasm lacing it's way into his voice. He turned his eyes to the door and sobered instantly. "In any event," he began softly, his hazel eyes remaining fixed on the closed portal. "It would be best not to make the Fuhrer wait any longer."

Roy chose only to nod in response. "I guess I'll see you around then, Jean." He offered a reassuring grin before he wheeled his way to the door. The door was immediately opened by a dark blonde assistant who appeared to have been waiting on the other side of the door.

"See ya-" Havoc began, his words momentarily failing him as he recognized Roy's words. "..Roy."

R-2-F

Roy looked around the room uncertainly, his eyes taking in the foreign surroundings. The room was decorated sparsely, the walls covered only by their crisp white paint. There was an oak desk in the center of the room with two high-backed chairs situated directly in front of it. A single lamp on the desk cast light on the room, aided by a large bay window directly behind the desk.

"Ah, so he's finally arrived." A deep voice spoke from behind the desk.

Roy jerked upright, surprised he'd missed the other man's presence. But there he sat, directly behind the desk. Roy realized he must have somehow overlooked him during his brief inspection of the room. "Fuhrer Bradley, correct?"

At the man's affirmative nod Roy cast around, desperately trying to recall Havoc's earlier words.

(Flashback)

"Why would the Fuhrer want to see me?" Roy asked, hesitant to interrupt the tense silence between the other occupants of the room, but needing affirmation.

Both blondes present turned to Roy, equal amounts of surprise on their faces. They apparently had forgotten his presence once again. They exchanged looks for the umpteenth time that day before Havoc spoke.

"The truth, Roy-boy, is that we're trying to figure that our ourselves."

"Is that why you're so uneasy?" Roy asked, getting straight to the point. His eyes darkened noticeably. "Has Bradley done something?"

If Havoc was surprised he did a good job of hiding it. "Not exactly, but he's focused on something other than military affairs." Havoc's eyes narrowed. "My men are being sent to the far corners of Amestris with no explanation! Many of them have returned wounded, more have been determined dead."

"Jean-" Hawkeye began, lightly putting her hand on his shoulder. When the blonde man still refused to look at her she moved around to face him. Havoc recognized her effort to comfort him and gave a small smile of thanks. Unlike all of the previous smiles Roy had witnessed between the pair, this smile head some deep understanding between the two Roy could never hope to understand.

"I just want to know why my men are being put in danger." Havoc whispered. His voice was so soft that had Roy not been so near, he wasn't sure he would have heard it at all. "And even more so," Havoc continued, his tone turning icy. "I want to know exactly what that danger is."

(End Flashback)

"Fuhrer…Bradley, correct?"

The man that sat behind the desk chuckled softly, the sound deep and bone chilling. Roy felt a small shudder go down his spine in response to the dark laugh. While the Fuhrer appeared completely hospitable, something about him made Roy's instincts go on high alert.

"Right you are, son." Bradley rose from his seat, giving Roy his first full glimpse of him. The first thing Roy noticed was his height. The man towered above Roy, who still sat in his wheelchair. Roy guessed that even if he was to stand up he would still be a good one to two feet shorter than Bradley. Roy took notice of the man's strong build and guessed the Fuhrer to be able to hold his own in a fight. If the patch that covered the Fuhrer's right eye was any indication, the Fuhrer had been in a fair share of fights in his time.

"Ah yes, now that's the Mustang I know so well." Bradley observed, his voice cutting through Mustang's musings like a knife. Bradley's smile widened when his comment was met with a blank look from the General. "Distant and calculating."

Roy arched an elegant eyebrow in reply. He chose to say as little as possible around this man. His gut was telling him that Bradley could not be trusted, and if Roy knew anything it was to go with his gut instincts.

A tense silence fell between the men, each silently weighing the other. Time seemed to stretch endlessly, each passing second indicated by the methodical ticking of a clock on the desk. A knock on the door broke the tension. Bradley's assistant, who had stood forgotten in the back of the room, moved wordlessly to open the door.

"Sorry, sir!" Chimed an all too familiar voice. Roy spun in his chair, his eyes lighting up upon seeing the visitor. "Am I intruding?"

"Not at all." Bradley replied, his eyes flicking to the newcomer for only a second before resettling expectantly on Mustang.

"Hughes!" Roy greeted enthusiastically, spinning his wheelchair around to face his old friend. Roy seemed to forget the Fuhrer's presence as his focus turned to Hughes. A large grin split his face, giving the normally stoic man a boyish appearance. "Where've you been?"

Hughes smiled in reply. "I've been watching Elysia. Gracia had to go run some errands, so I got to stay home with Elysia for a whole _hour _longer than usual!" From the way Hughes had said it, one might thing that he'd been given the world. "We played with dolls and she even did my hair for me! I must say, I think Elysia will make a fabulous hairdresser one day! She's just so talented!" Hughes paused to wink at Roy. "She gets that from me."

"Wait… you mean you and Gracia actually tied the knot?" Roy laughed, realization dawning on him. He reached up and pulled Hughes into a playful headlock. "You even convinced her to carry your kid? Man did you get lucky!"

Hughes joined in his laughter, struggling half heartedly to free himself or Roy's grasp. "I sure did, Roy." His tone turned mischievous. "You should take notes." He added with a poke to Roy's ribs for good measure.

Roy rolled his eyes and released his hold on his friend. "Nice to know some things haven't changed." He stated dryly. "Mainly your IQ."

Hughes was about to make a comeback when Bradley spoke up. "Now that you two are reacquainted, maybe we could turn our attention to more pressing matters."

Roy's brow furrowed. "Such as?"

He was surprised when it was not the Fuhrer who answered his inquiry, but Hughes.

All signs of playfulness left Hughes as his eyes turned serious. "We need to send more men to Drachma. The previous company that was dispatched in the area has gone missing." Hughes looked meaningfully at the Fuhrer, the look lost on Roy.

Bradley slammed his hands on the desk and clenched his eyes shut tightly. He absentmindedly brought a hand up to rub gently over the patch that covered his right eye, but his eyes remained firmly shut.

Roy's frown deepened. What Hughes had said was obviously linked to the events Havoc had spoken of earlier. Havoc had failed to mention where it was his men were going, but Mustang suddenly understood the man's unease. His men were being sent to Drachma, a hostile country that had no tolerance for the military. But what could possibly be so important to the State that they felt it necessary to send their man into such dangerous grounds..?

"Did they find anything?" Bradley grit out finally, his eyes sliding open to reveal an angry onyx eye. Roy vaguely noticed that the man's hands shook, more out of anger than of grief.

Hughes straightened, standing taller and raising his chin. His stance reminded Roy of a man preparing himself for an onslaught. "No sir," Hughes replied stiffly. "None."

"Dammit!" Bradley swore softly, sending the papers that had rested on his desk flying. A single dark eye turned to Hughes. "That's the last straw, Hughes. I want a dozen men on a train to Drachma by nightfall." The Fuhrer paused to gather himself, straightening in an attempt to regain his dignity. His voice was much steadier as he continued. "And I want you to join them."

Hughes seemed enraged by this idea. He slammed his hands on the oak desk and brought his face inches from Bradley's. "We had a deal." He hissed softly. Bradley only smiled in reply. It was the same cold smile that Roy had witnessed earlier. "You swore you would leave me out of this if I helped you with-" Hughes suddenly halted, seeming to remember Roy's presence for the first time since he had begun his report. He leaned closer to Bradley and lowered his voice.

Roy could no longer make out the other men's conversation, despite how hard he tried to do so. He could clearly tell that their conversation was not meant for him to hear. This, however, only served to increase his curiosity.

As Roy watched Hughes seemed to become more and more flustered while Bradley remained cold and impassive. Their words would occasionally grow to a harsh whisper for a split second, but then they'd quickly turn soft again. The bits of the conversation Roy managed to catch did nothing to help him understand the situation.

Suddenly Hughes shoved away from the desk, his eyes blazing in a hate Roy did not know him capable of. The action placed a sparse foot between the arguing men, but suddenly Roy felt that even that was too close. If the tension that made the air seem so thick was any indication, Roy's theory may very well prove itself true.

"I won't forget this." Hughes declared icily before spinning on his heel and leaving the room without so much as a goodbye.

Roy turned his eyes back to the Fuhrer to find a small smirk forming. Bradely's eyes turned suddenly to Roy. The look was gone before Roy could be certain he'd seen it in the first place.

"I apologize for that untimely…interruption, General Mustang." Bradley glanced at the clock on the wall. When his gaze returned to Roy he wore the chilling smile Roy had begun to associate with the Fuhrer. "I fear we've run out of time. I have urgent business to attend to."

Roy nodded and raised his right arm in a salute. Even with amnesia, Roy still knew when to show respect to his superiors. "Not a problem, sir."

Bradley's smile widened slightly. "You're a good man, General. I respect that." Bradley reseated himself at his desk in a silent dismissal.

"Good day, General." Roy replied before wheeling his chair to the door. Bradley's assistant was waiting by the door and opened it as Roy neared.

"Good to see you well, General." She said softly. Roy nodded to her before exiting the room.

As promised, Edward was waiting for him just outside the door. Roy felt a grin creep it's way onto his face as he watched the blonde pace. Apparently his arrival had gone unnoticed by the scattered man. "Did I keep you waiting long?" He inquired innocently, waiting until Ed's back was turned to him to speak. As expected, Ed spun around guiltily before he realized who had addressed him.

"What took you so long?" Ed snapped as he closed the distance between them. Roy did not miss the way his gold eyes scanned his form and he caught the soft sigh of relief admitted from the blonde when he finished his inspection.

"Hughes came in." Roy felt a small smile of remembrance form. "I can't believe he's still in central. I always figured he'd quit after Ishbal and settle down with Gracia."

Roy was so caught up in his memories of his long time friend that he missed how Ed's entire frame became rigid. He missed how golden eyes widened in something akin to shock. He didn't catch the sharp intake of breath that the blonde emitted. But the one thing he did notice was how Ed's hands tightened around his own, though when Ed had taken his hands was beyond Roy.

"Hughes was there?" Ed repeated, his voice soft and steady. Roy vaguely noted that Ed's voice sounded the same as it had the day in the medical wing when the blonde explained Roy's amnesia. He was too caught up in gold eyes to notice Hawkeye, who was suppose to be out of town on military affairs, leaning against the wall, barely visible around the corner.

Roy nodded, wondering why this surprised the blonde so much. He chose not to address the issue and wait for Ed to tell him instead. His patience was shortly rewarded.

"Roy…that's not possible."

Roy frowned at that, overlooking the use of his given name. "Why ever not?" He demanded, his temper growing with his confusion.

"Roy," Ed began carefully, looking straight into Roy's eyes. "Hughes is dead."

R-2-F

Author's Note: Wow, I finally finished it! This is my longest chapter of TIA yet, so I think two weeks isn't that bad. Especially since it's twice as long as my normal chapters…

As you can see, the plot is starting to thicken. (About time, I know!) The story is about to take a bit darker of a turn.

Oh my God, I've made it to Chapter 10! (insert fan girl scream) I seriously would like to thank all of you who have reviewed. You guys are my motivation. I would never have made it this far if it wasn't for you. Thank you!


	11. Insubordination

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 11:Insubordination **

See first chapter for disclaimer and warnings.

R-2-F

"Hughes is dead."

"H-he's what…?" Roy stuttered, his voice laced with disbelief. He shook his head and pulled his hands from Ed's. "That's impossible," He stated firmly.

"Mustang--"

"No." Roy cut in. "I just saw him. He was in Bradley's office." Roy explained, desperate for Ed to realize his mistake. "Ask Bradley! They were arguing--!"

"That wasn't Hughes!" Ed snapped, ceasing Roy's tirade. He rose to his feet to stare impassively down at his superior. "I don't know who it was, but that wasn't him."

Roy seemed to deflate as his eyes met Ed's. Try as he might to find some hint of jest, some flaw in the man's story, Roy could find nothing in the blonde's gaze to contradict his words. The faintest hint of fury burned in those eyes, but the fire was overshadowed by pain. It was the pain in the golden depths that caught Roy's attention. Edward's eyes had the ability to transmit his every feeling perfectly. It was a trait that Roy found he admired the boy for. But in that moment, those eyes belonged to a boy who had lost someone dear.

Roy shook his head again, finally accepting the truth of the situation. The loss of his dear friend was the hardest thing Roy could have been asked to face. Hughes had been a brother figure to Roy for as long as he could remember. Hughes had been both a friend and comrade to Roy from the time they met, but there was always something else there. For the longest time Roy could not place what that something was, but the night prior to the Ishbal raid, Roy had finally solved the puzzle. Hughes was family, and the only family Roy had been blessed with for a long, long time. His death was not the death of a friend or comrade, but the death of a brother.

Edward closed his eyes as he fought an internal battle with himself. The braided man recognized the impact Hughes' death must have on the General, so he worked to hold his temper at bay. He finally opened his eyes when he was sure his anger was checked. His golden eyes locked on Roy's onyx as he knelt before him once again. "We can't talk about this here, Mustang. Let's get you back to your room--"

Roy shook his head firmly, the action successfully silencing the younger man. Roy fixed the blonde with the most stern glare he could muster. "I want to know what happened to him this instant." Roy fought to keep his gaze steady as his eyes met melted gold. "That's an order."

Ed's entire demeanor changed following the General's command. His entire body went stiff as he rose to his full height. He looked down at his superior, his eyes a mix of countless emotions. "Due to your current condition, _General_," Ed began icily, stressing the title. "I will refresh your memory of how things work between us." Ed paused to lean closer to the General who had temporarily been rendered speechless by this new side of Ed. As he continued his words dropped to a cold whisper. "I follow no one's orders and I play by my own rules. I refuse to be the state's _dog._ No hot-shot military bastard is gonna order me around." He paused a moment to allow his words to sink in. "You help me find the stone and I'll do military shit for you. But know this, _I answer to no one._"

Roy, who had remained silent throughout the majority of the speech, met the angry eyes of the braided man. He was undeterred by Edward's rant. "Regardless of the way things work," He began, his tone equally dangerous. "I will not have a subordinate of mine display the amount of disrespect you have just shown and leave scott-free."

Ed's eyes narrowed in response, but Roy pressed on.

"However, you are lucky no one witnessed your performance, ergo I see no reason to take disciplinary actions."

Ed sneered at him, the expression seeming foreign to his young face. "Ah, now there's the teme-sama we all know." He proceeded to mock salute the General. "Welcome back, sir."

"Fullmetal, mind your place!" Roy barked, his onyx eyes flashing angrily. Ed responded with an equal amount of venom.

"If knowing my place, _General_, means I have to serve power hungry assholes like you and Bradley, then I'd sooner die than fall in line!"

"Don't you dare group me with that man!" Mustang's temper, which had been hanging on by a mere thread for some time now, finally snapped. "I am _nothing _like him!" He roared, the strength of the conviction in his words taking Ed by surprise. "That bastard--"

Abruptly Roy's tirade was cut short as his body suddenly grew taunt. What seemed like a soul piercing shudder ran down his body as his eyes went strangely unfocused . Moments that seemed more like an eternity to Ed passed before Roy pitched forward, his body still wracked with an involuntary shaking, as his head coming to rest on Edward's shoulder. Ed held the older man's body close, hoping to still the unexpected attack as the feeling of Mustang's breath coming as warm gasps on his neck further unnerved him. Finally stilling, the General's body relaxed into Ed's grip and his breath slowed until it was only a warm caress.

Ed sat on the floor, having finally allowed Roy's weight to overbalance him. He was too focused on the body in his arms to pay heed to the way Mustang's weight was awkwardly distributed on his legs, or the dull bite of an automail limb digging into his flesh leg. His sole objective in that moment was to soothe Roy.

Ed ghosted his hands over Roy's back in a soothing motion. He could feel the strong muscles of Roy's back quiver under the touch through the thin t-shirt the General wore. The realization forced Edward to repress a shudder of his own. A scowl crossed the blonde's features as he pressed such thoughts back.

By this time Roy's shudders had subsided, yet neither man released their hold on the other. They remained that way, huddled on the floor in the middle of the deserted hall, until Roy's breaths had slowed to the point that Ed feared the man to be asleep. Ed pulled back slightly, but the General's fists continued to clutch at Ed's red jacket.

"Roy…?" Ed prodded gently, attempting to ease out of the death grip Roy held him in. All of his anger was forgotten when he saw the haunted look Roy now possessed. In that moment, Roy reminded Ed of a scared child, not of the strong General he'd come to know. "You had another flashback, didn't you?"

Roy pulled himself from Ed's grasp, gingerly easing himself back to his knees. He flinched when the pressure met his artificial limb, causing a sharp pain to course through his leg. He fought back a pained hiss. Nearly overwhelmed by the searing pain and the mental exhaustion brought on by the attack, Roy chose to simply nod in reply to Ed's question.

Sensing the older man's exhaustion, Ed chose not to push the matter any further. Instead, he rose to his feet and offered his superior a hand up. A frown creased Edward's brow as he remembered Roy had yet to try out his new automail. As if to prove his point the General rubbed his artificial kneecap tentatively, his eyes belying the discomfort he was too proud to openly admit.

Ed lowered his hand and dropped to one knee beside Roy, wordlessly slipping the strong arm around his shoulders. He thought he saw a faint blush make it's way across the General's cheeks but dismissed the thought. After all, the General simply did _not _blush.

"Put your weight on me." Ed instructed gently.

Roy did as he was told, albeit a bit reluctantly. No further words were exchanged and with their combined efforts, the pair managed to maneuver Roy back into the wheelchair.

A tense silence fell between them as Ed positioned himself behind the wheelchair, hands gripping the handles tighter than necessary. Both men were left to their own thoughts as they made the journey back to the medical ward in complete silence. Upon reaching Roy's temporary room Ed allowed Washu to take over the task of getting Roy settled into the bed. He stood just inside the room, waiting only until he saw Roy was taken care of before turning to leave.

Roy's eyes had remained on the braided blonde since they had reached the room, but Ed had remained ignorant to this fact. Despite his efforts to remain nonchalant where the blonde was concerned, Roy could not dampen the surge of panic he felt when Ed turned to leave. "Edward--"

Ed's back stiffened when he heard Roy call his given name. Ever since Roy had regained a bit of his memory following his first attack, the General had only referred to him as 'Fullmetal'. Ed was shocked to realize just how much he liked the sound of his name on the General's lips. Still, his resolve held strong.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He promised, still not turning to look at the General. Ed knew that if he allowed himself to turn, to look at Roy one last time before he left, that he would remain there for the rest of the night. At that moment, that was the last thing either of them needed. Ed needed to get away for a while, and Roy needed to rest. That was all there was to it.

"But--"

"Have a nice night, General."

And with that, Ed left.

R-2-F

Three o'clock that morning found two men at Central restless. One man, a blonde, paced the confines of his room like a caged tiger. The other man, older than the first, lay awake in his bed as sleep refused to claim him. The men, though very different, had very similar reasons behind their unease. Both of their thoughts ran wild, refusing to give their mind the rest they so desperately needed. As the hours wasted away, so did their patience.

Finally, as the clock struck half past three, the blonde man left his room with a defeated sigh. He hesitated just outside his door, catching a glimpse of the room's other occupant through the half shut portal. A suit of armor was on the bed opposite of his, the suit's long legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Despite the seemingly uncomfortable position, the armor seemed quite content.

With another sigh, the blonde carefully shut the door and made his way to the other end of the hospital, unaware that the man he sought was still awake.

Ed carefully cracked open the door that lead to Mustang's room, jumping in surprise when onyx eyes fixed on him from within the room. Sensing he was caught, Ed eased the door open the rest of the way and stepped inside before closing the door behind him. His eyes refused to leave the ground.

Roy studied Edward carefully, noting the dark circles under his eyes that had not been present the last time they'd met. The blonde seemed drained of his energy, and it looked like even the task of standing was too great for his worn body to handle by the way he leaned most of his weight against the door.

Without a word, Roy scooted more to the side of the bed, careful not to jar the IV that was fixed to his hand. He lifted the covers in a silent invitation, one that the braided man seemed to understand. Ed moved across the room and sat carefully on the edge of the bed, casting an uncertain glance at Roy.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ed asked, giving Roy a glimpse of how truly vulnerable he could be at times. Not once since Roy had awoken nearly a week ago had Edward displayed any hint of uncertainty or hesitance. But in that moment, in the wee hours of the morning, Roy felt he was given a glimpse of the boy that was really Edward Elric.

Roy offered a small smile of apology when he realized he'd spaced out, lost in his own thoughts. "I couldn't sleep either."

That simple statement seemed to be all the reassurance Ed needed. The blonde slipped into the bed next to Roy and carefully slipped his arms around the older man's waist. The blonde was careful not to jar any of Roy's injuries or the IV in his attempt to get comfortable. The simple act warmed Roy in ways he hadn't known possible.

Roy waited until Ed seemed to have settled down to lower his arm and the covers, letting his arm rest over Ed's hip. Roy's other arm was stretched out on the bed and served as Ed's pillow. Unconsciously both men entwined their legs in an attempt to get as close as possible to the other.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Ed whispered timidly. He was reluctant to break the comfortable silence that had befallen them, but he had to get this off of his chest. "I shouldn't have--"

"Hush now," Roy admonished softly, absentmindedly kissing the blonde's forehead. "Leave such matters to be dealt with tomorrow. For now, rest."

Ed blushed as he felt the kiss pressed to his forehead and in turn tucked his head under Roy's chin. It was amazing how well their bodies fit together. They locked together perfectly, as if made solely for each others arms. It was enough to make both men forget how awkward this situation should have been; after all, they were both grown men sleeping in the same bed, _together._ But there was nothing awkward about it. In fact, it felt completely _right. _

Edward found himself being lulled to sleep by the steady heartbeat he could feel beneath his palm. The sound was comforting, it was sure and strong- just like Roy. The blonde blushed lightly as that particular thought occurred to him, but he stubbornly fought it down.

"Goodnight…Roy." He sighed, finally giving into the lull of sleep. He felt Roy smile against his hair in reply.

"Goodnight, Edward."

R-2-F

Author's Note: WOW! Another fairly long chapter! I must say, I'm quite pleased with how this chapter turned out. I'm still a bit unsure of the argument, but I liked the ending. Sugary sweet to make up for the lack of Roy/Ed in the last chapter.

A huge thanks to my sister and Beta, eirisbadluck, for helping me with this chapter-and this story! Thanks to her I figured out just where I want this story to go and how I'm going to get it there. When to psychotic minds get together to scheme, it can only be a good thing (I hope!). I have a lot in store for you guys.

Until next time!


	12. A Lazy Sunday

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 12: A Lazy Sunday**

The chirping of birds awoke Ed the next morning. His eyelids fluttered momentarily before finally blinking open. He immediately regretted the action, as his eyes were suddenly assaulted by sunlight seeping into the room from the lone window he was currently facing. He groaned sleepily and attempted to raise a hand to shield his eyes, only to find his arms trapped at his sides. His brow furrowed as his gaze lowered to find strong arms encompassing his middle.

A smile crept it's way onto Ed's features, but the blonde stubbornly fought it back. Memories of the previous night's events came flooding back to him, causing a warmth to spread through his being. Despite his uncertainty, Ed had gathered the courage to seek out Roy in the early hours of the morning. After their earlier argument Ed hadn't been sure his presence would be welcomed, but Roy had surprised him by welcoming him with open arms- literally.

Ed didn't recall much after that. He did, however, remembered feeling completely secure in Roy's arms, a sensation that he had long forgotten he was capable of feeling. Ever since his mother's death Ed had been deprived of the privilege of simply being held by another human being. Sure, Al would clumsily embrace him when he was feeling down or needed reassurance, but there was no comparison between the cold steel of his brother's hold and the warmth that currently radiated from the General. Ed felt a pang of guilt for thinking such thoughts; it wasn't Al's fault that he was stuck in his current form.

Movement behind Ed brought him from his darkening thoughts. He felt the arms around him tighten, only to go slack a moment later. He allowed his lips to form a smile this time as he felt Roy yawn lazily behind him. The General brought Ed's body closer to him and nuzzled Ed's hair, which had worked itself from it's braid. Roy's arm remained draped lazily over Ed's hip.

"Good morning to you too." Ed laughed softly, unwilling to break the comfortable silence between them but finding himself speaking regardless.

Roy shifted a bit behind Ed before replying sleepily, "Mornin'"

Ed realized that Roy's arms were loose enough that he could easily turn to face the General. He did so without a moment's hesitation and found himself staring helplessly into sleepy onyx. He vaguely realized that Roy was talking to him and forced himself to pay attention to what was being said.

"…sleep well?" Roy inquired, the majority of his question lost on the blonde he held loosely in his arms.

Ed nodded, his eyes widening slightly as he realized just _how _well he really had slept. His body felt completely relaxed and his mind was at ease. How long had it been since he'd awoken feeling so completely refreshed? Ed couldn't even attempt to remember.

"Are you always this talkative in the morning?" Roy teased, the deep baritone of his voice making Ed unconsciously shiver.

"Just when I wake up in bed with cocky Generals." Ed countered. A blush began to steal it's way across his cheeks as the meaning of his words slowly sunk in. "I mean-!"

Ed's words were cut off by a deep, rumbling laugh from Roy. Ed realized he had never heard the man laugh before, and found himself enjoying the sound. An answering grin tugged at the corner of the blonde's lips, even if their mirth was at his expense.

"Well you won't find me complaining." Roy retorted after his laughter had died down.

Ed watched in amusement as a blush stained the usually stoic General's cheeks. He found he couldn't resist the urge to add an additional jibe. "I'm sure I won't." He teased slyly.

Roy's blush deepened in reply before he fixed what he hoped was a stern glare on the blonde. "And you have the gall to call _me _cocky."

"Yup, but I never claimed that I wasn't just as bad."

"For good reason too." Roy muttered, earning a playful glare from Ed. "Any idea what time it is?" He asked, opting for a change of subject. He slid his arms from around Ed in order to stretch languidly. He didn't miss the blonde's look of disappointment.

Ed leaned up in a semi-sitting position, propping himself on his elbows to get a better look at the clock that hung on the far side of the room. "Eleven forty-five." He turned a surprised look to Roy. "I can't believe I slept in that late."

"Me either." Roy replied, his stomach suddenly growling. "Looks like my stomach can't believe it either." He added, somewhat sheepishly.

Ed couldn't help but smile at this new side of Mustang. Who would have guessed that the man acted like this in the morning? In fact, Roy reminded Ed of how he use to act when he was younger. Ed was definitely _not _a morning person in his earlier years. Even now he had days when he could pass as a zombie in the mornings.

Roy arched an eyebrow when he noticed the far off look in the younger man's eyes. He waved a hand in front of his face when all his other attempts to gain the blonde's attention proved to be in vain. Ed finally blinked in surprise and turned to look at Roy, as if seeing him for the first time. "Welcome back." Roy commented dryly.

In a common display of childishness, Ed stuck his tongue out in reply. "If you want something to eat, I'd suggest you shut it, General." He deadpanned. He grinned triumphantly when Roy complied…for a moment, anyways.

"You mean you'll get real food?" Roy asked, his eyes widening considerably. Ed smiled at the childish look of longing the feared General now held. _If only the troops could see him now. _

"Yeah, real food. Not the crap the hospital tries to pass off as edible."

Roy's grin widened, if such a thing were possible. He grabbed Ed in a bear hug, nearly cutting off the smaller man's air supply in the process. "I think I just fell in love with you, Edward."

Ed fought his way out of Roy's vice-like grip, blushing for the umpteenth time that morning. Why did he have to like the way Roy said that so damn much…?

"Yeah yeah, flattery will get you nowhere." He snapped, though there was no menace in his words. Roy seemed to pick up on this fact as well, but Ed was relieved when he chose not to comment on it. "I'll be back in a bit with food. In the meantime, behave yourself." He commanded, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Before he could rise from the bed, however, he felt a firm tug to his hair and yelped. "What the hell was that for?"

Roy grinned and let go of the hair. "You might want to do something about this before you go anywhere, Edward." He plucked at a stray strand of blonde hair to prove his point.

Ed blushed, remembering how bad of a case of 'bed hair' he had each morning. He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced at the amount of tangles he found there. "Aw shit…" He groaned, glancing around the bed to find the hair tie that had fallen out while he slept.

"Let me do it?" Roy inquired, holding up the hair tie Ed was searching for innocently.

Ed was about to tell him to fuck off when he noticed the sincere look in Roy's eyes. He sighed and reluctantly tossed his hair over his shoulder, so that the majority of his locks laid on his back. "Suit yourself."

Roy smirked triumphantly and rummaged through the bedside drawer in search of a hairbrush or comb. He felt the bristles of a brush graze his fingers and withdrew it from the drawer. He then turned so that his back was against the headboard and pulled Ed between his legs, the blonde just short of leaning against his chest. After a moment of uncertainty Ed relaxed and gripped just above the kneecap of his flesh leg, using it as support as Roy began to methodically bring the brush through the blonde locks.

Roy gently worked out the knots in Ed's hair, working until the brush could glide unhindered through the golden strands. When Ed began to make a sound that resembled a contented purr, Roy didn't even attempt to bike back his grin. The blonde really could be adorable at times.

Roy divided the blonde tresses into three sections before he began to meticulously braid the hair, his hands careful not to pull to hard on the locks. He was done in a matter of seconds. He leaned forward to tell Ed he was finished to find the blonde's eyes shut, a content smile playing gently on his lips. Roy was unsure if he was asleep or not and was reluctant to disturb the peaceful man.

"You done already..?" Ed asked, his eyes blinking open and startling Roy. He knew he'd been caught staring, but the blonde seemed not to notice. He simply nodded the affirmative.

"Yep, all done."

"But that means I have to move."

Roy chuckled at that. "If we have any hopes of eating in the near future, then yes, you have to move."

"Damn." Ed swore softly, but lifted himself from the bed. He stretched as soon as his feet hit the floor, his back arching and stomach muscles tightening as a result. His shirt rode up slightly, giving Roy a glimpse of his well toned stomach. Roy cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

"Anything in particular you want?" Ed asked, turning his attention back to the man who was restricted to bed rest. "To eat." He added, the General not missing the innuendo.

Roy shrugged and remained leaning against the headboard. "Anything that has flavor." He wrinkled his nose. "Not that stuff they call soup from the kitchen."

Ed laughed, having experienced the Hospital Wing's idea of cooking on more than one occasion. He had to admit, the stuff _was _pretty bad. "Alright. I'll be back in a bit. Stay outa trouble."

Roy arched an eyebrow, smiling arrogantly. "Don't I always?"

R-2-F

Ed made a quick stop by his room, intent on taking a quick shower and changing. He would be careful not to get his hair wet so not to disturb the braid that Roy had so carefully done, but he was in desperate need of a bath and a change of clothes. While he was there he hoped to run into Al, but when he arrived the suit of armor was nowhere to be found.

Ed quickly took his shower and changed, pulling on a pair of dark kaki cargo pants and a navy blue t-shirt. Today was Sunday so there was no need to wear his usual attire. He frowned, tilting his head as a thought occurred to him. He made a decision to stop by Havoc's and see if the older man had anything that might fit Roy. The men were similar in build, though Mustang was a bit taller and more built that Havoc. Ed was sure it wouldn't be a problem, however. While he was there he could probably bum food off of him to bring back to the hospital wing with him. Riza usually cooked for Havoc on Sundays.

Ed stopped in front of Havoc's dorm, knocking on the heavy oak door before him. He only had to wait a moment before Havoc came to the door, grinning when he saw who his visitor was. "Heyya Eddie!" He greeted jovially, opening the door wider so Ed could come inside. "C'mon in!"

Ed did as he was instructed and watched with amusement as Havoc disappeared into the kitchen calling 'Eddie's here!' to the other person in the house. Ed smiled as Riza emerged from the kitchen, ladle in hand. "Good morning, Havoc, Hawkeye." He greeted, nodding to each person in turn. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all." Riza replied, a smile that would be foreign to most people lighting her face. "Have you already eaten?"

Ed laughed and shook his head. Before the woman could disappear into the kitchen again to set the table for another person, he spoke up. "Actually, I was hoping you'd have a bit of food I could take back to the hospital ward with me."

Both Jean and Riza arched a brow at this.

"Feedin' Roy already?" Jean inquired slyly, pulling the blonde into a playful headlock. "He's already got you whipped!"

Ed struggled to free himself of the hold, but as always he would have to wait until Jean decided to release him to get away. The man's headlocks were among the best. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He gritted out, still struggling in the headlock to keep up appearances. Despite his words he was laughing along with the man.

"Boys." Riza reprimanded, moving to separate the two. "Could you behave yourselves? You'll disturb all of Central at this rate."

Jean grinned and released his hold on Ed, watching as the blonde stumbled forward and caught his breath. His grin widened as he slipped his arm around Riza's waist. "Well what do you think, babe? Got enough in there to feed the good ol' General?"

Riza scowled at him, but the smile that was pulling at her lips gave her away. "You're only two years younger than that 'Good ol' General', so I suggest you watch who you're calling old."

Jean had the grace to look sheepish, if only for a moment. He dropped his arm and moved back to Ed, using the blonde's shoulder as an armrest. "C'mon, baby…look at this face!"

Both men preceded to give Riza their best puppy-dog looks.

"Alright, alright! I'll fix you both a plate!" She surrendered, though her eyes told them she would have given them the food anyways. She had a habit of trying to fatten Ed up. She always claimed that he was too bony, and after seeing Roy's state only a few days ago, she had made it her mission to do the same to the General. Jean called it being a mother hen, she called it being humane.

"Thanks Hawkeye!" Ed replied enthusiastically.

The blonde haired woman disappeared into the kitchen, attempting to hide her small smile at their antics.

Ed then turned to Jean, remembering his other purpose for being there. "Hey Havoc, I've got a favor to ask of you too." He began, but was cut off by the cheeky man's reply.

"Ah, Eddie! I've been waiting for this moment since ya first arrived here at Central. You were such a wee thing…I understand how confused ya must be…! Come, we'll have the 'Birds and the Bee's' talk right now, heaven knows it's long overdue-!"

"Havoc!" Ed cut in sharply, his face burning bright red. What _is _it with people making him blush so much today! Pretty soon he was just going to turn into a tomato. "That's not what I was talking about! I meant-"

"Now Ed," Jean broke in again, ignoring the blonde's attempts to speak. "It's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about-!"

Riza's warning voice drifted from the kitchen. "Jean…"

Jean seemed to deflate. "Alright alright, I give." He sighed, before turning his attention back to Ed. "You were saying..?

Ed huffed, more than a bit ruffled from Havoc's teasing. He glared at the blonde man. "I was _saying_, that I needed to ask you a favor." At Jean's questioning look Ed continued. "I was wondering if you had any clothes I could take for Roy-" Ed blushed, realizing his slip. "Err…I mean Mustang," He corrected, but the damage had already been done.

"On first name basis now, eh Eddie boy?" Havoc inquired cheekily, nudging Ed's side.

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH?" Ed snapped, his temper hanging by a thread. Havoc finally fell silent long enough to allow him to pose his question. "Do you have any clothes that I can take for R-Mustang?"

Jean grinned, noting the slip yet again. However, this time he chose not to comment on it, whether it was from fear of the blonde's anger, or that of the Lieutenant that was just in the other room cooking. "I'm sure I do." He replied, moving towards his room and disappearing for a moment. A few clothing items were tossed randomly in the hall, accompanied by colorful curses and mutterings. After a few moments Jean emerged again, an unheeded sock on his shoulder and a bundle of clothes in his arms.

Ed sweat dropped when he noticed the stray sock, but he chose not to comment for the sake of the blonde. Instead he turned his attention to the articles of clothing Jean dumped on the couch. "Just sift through this and take what you think he'd wear or would fit. Just about everything else is dirty right now…" He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. The action caused his hand to come in contact with the renegade sock. Jean wordlessly plucked it off of his shoulder and threw it onto the pile of clothes in the hall, blushing slightly. "Whoops, musta missed that one."

Ed laughed and moved to the pile of clothes, sifting through it and finding several articles of clothing that he thought would work. He selected a pair of faded blue jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a pair of black boxers. While the outfit wouldn't be able to be worn to work, it was simple enough that Roy would be put it on without any harm to his injuries.

"I think this'll work." He finally stated, turning and showing Jean his selections. The older man nodded his approval and gathered the other articles of clothing, tossing them carelessly in his room.

"I'm not cleaning that up for you, Jean Havoc." Riza declared from her place in the kitchen doorway. Jean jumped and spun around to face her, looking every inch like the kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Of course not, Riza baby." He replied innocently, swooping in and landing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll take care of it after Eddie leaves."

"You bet your ass you will." Riza confirmed before disappearing into the kitchen once again. She came back with a bag of what both men assumed to be food. She went over to Ed and held out the bag. "I've put napkins and silverware in there. Don't worry about returning the silverware," She added in a lower voice. "None of Jean's match anyways."

Ed laughed lightly and accepted the bag, tucking the articles of clothing under his arms. "Thanks Hawkeye, you're a lifesaver." He shifted his gaze to Havoc. "You too, Havoc."

Jean waved a hand dismissively. "No problem, Ed. You'd better be getting back to the Hospital Ward, though. Roy-boy's probably about to shrivel up from hunger!"

Ed glanced at the clock and was alarmed to find that it was well past three. "Shit!" He swore, witch only earned him a reprimanding look from Riza. "I mean err…" He fished around for a second before admitting defeat. "I've gotta go. See you guys tomorrow!"

Jean opened the door for Ed, seeing as both of the blonde's hands were full. "Go get 'em tiger."

Ed blushed yet again and left.

R-2-F

Ed returned to the Ward to find Roy propped up in the bed, staring at the walls and looking bored out of his mind. When the door opened onyx eyes flew to see who his visitor was. "About time," He muttered, moving to sit up but stiffening suddenly.

Ed was on the alert immediately and placed the items in his arms on the table before hurrying over there. "What's wrong?" He demanded, his eyes surveying the General. The man looked much more tired than he had when he'd left and his skin was noticeably more pale. Ed brought the back of his hand to Roy's forehead before doing the same to his own. "You have a fever." He stated, moving to the wash basin and dipping the cloth that lay beside it into the water. He returned and sat on the edge of the bed, dabbing the cloth to Roy's brow.

Roy nodded slightly. "Not surprising." He groaned, leaning his head into the touch. He grimaced when Ed noticed the bandage above his left eyebrow that hadn't been present the last time he'd seen Roy.

"What'd you do?" Ed demanded, his eyes narrowing. He knew the General was a headstrong imbecile, so he wasn't extremely surprised that he'd managed to get hurt.

Roy scowled. "What makes you think I did anything?" He retorted, though he winced when Ed dabbed at the wound, having just removed the bandage. He sighed when the blonde fixed him with a 'no nonsense' look. "…P.T." He admitted reluctantly.

Ed's entire body stilled. Roy had gone to Physical Therapy while he'd been gone? Why wasn't he notified of this? Roy wasn't due to start P.T. for another week or so, so why…?

"It's nothing big. I just hit my head." Roy explained, though his efforts only proved to make matters worse.

"You hit your head?" Ed exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I just did what they told me!" Roy growled defensively.

"Which was…"

Roy refused to meet Ed's eyes, too angry at his failure to do the asked task to see Ed's scorn. He knew that as soon as Ed found out what had really happened, he'd think he was a weakling. Roy didn't favor being called a weakling. "I…I tried to walk." He admitted reluctantly, his eyes remaining downcast. "Well, truthfully I tried to _stand_…but I-"

"They told you to walk?"

"Am I talking to myself!" Roy snapped, finally meeting Ed's eyes.

Ed swallowed any retort he might have made when he noticed the defeat Roy's eyes held. It was a foreign emotion to see in the General, but there it was, clear as day. Roy was taken to P.T. and found he was unable to do so much as stand. Naturally the headstrong man would see this as a failure.

"Roy.."

"Don't." Roy cut in bitterly, misreading Ed's silence as disappointment. "I know I fucked up."

Ed's eyes narrowed and he sat back on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on the side of Roy's face and firmly bringing the older man's gaze to his. When onyx eyes refused to meet his, he sighed dejectedly. He'd allow Roy to sulk…for now.

"Roy, you can't expect to be able to walk, or even stand, on your first try." Ed began, smiling softly when Roy's uncertain gaze finally met his. "Automail is hard to get use to. Even for me, it hurt to stand for the first few days. With the complications you've had with your automail it only is reasonable that it would put more of a strain on your leg than the average person. And all of that is not including the fact that you were in a coma for weeks."

Roy nodded hesitantly, Ed's words making sense to him. The feeling of failure still hung heavily around him, but now he at least realized that it wasn't completely his fault that he'd been unable to succeed. He sighed and leaned back against the pillows, kissing the palm of Ed's hand in a silent thanks.

Both men blushed following the action, but the moment was broken when Roy's stomach growled again. The tension was broken and both men laughed. Ed rose from the bed and went to the table, holding up the bag of food. "Hawkeye's homemade cooking." He grinned, setting the bag back on the table. He heard Roy's appreciative groan and tried to suppress the shiver that went down his spine.

Ed pushed the table next to the bed so that Roy could sit at the table, whilst staying in bed. He explained his reasoning for doing so and was rewarded with a million dollar grin from the General who had most of the women in Central fawning over him. It certainly wasn't hard to see why.

He helped Roy into a sitting position, making sure he was comfortable, before moving a seat opposite Roy. He placed their meal on the table, distributed the silverware, and retrieved drinks that he'd had the foresight to buy before setting down in his chair and having a late lunch with Roy. Ed couldn't think of a more perfect way to spend his day, and in fact, neither could Roy.

R-2-F

Author's Note: 0.0 Wow, yet another long chapter! This one's even longer than before…geez! I finally broke down and devoted my entire afternoon to this story, so here you have it, Take It All Away, Chapter 12!

Wow, 110 Reviews! (insert insane fan girl scream) Thank you guys so much for your support! I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again, without you guys I'd never have gotten this far with this story!

And just to clarify things, in the previous chapter I mentioned that I had a lot in store for you guys. When I said this, I didn't mean a lot of angst; I meant a lot of action, mystery, and a whole lot of Roy x Ed!

Until next time!


	13. Nightmares and Discussions

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 13: Nightmares and Discussions**

Roy awoke abruptly the next morning, his mind alerting him to the fact that something was amiss. Darkness still reigned outside, the moonlight seeping through the lone window providing the only source of illumination to the darkness. The room was bathed in shadows in the half light and it took Roy's tired eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. His mind was still sleep-ridden and he couldn't place his finger on just what had awakened him.

His aching muscles indicated that his pain medication had worn off, his body stiff and sore to the point of being uncomfortable. His automail limb felt heavy though there was no lingering pain from the physical therapy he'd undergone the day before. Every ache and pain taken into account, however, still failed to have been enough to wake him. That brought him to his original question; Just what had woke him up...?

An answer was not long in coming as a dry sob suddenly broke the quiet of the room. Roy instantly sat up, the covers falling unheeded to pool around his waist. Onyx eyes fixed on the other occupant of the bed, narrowed in the darkness. Roy realized that judging by appearance, the man next to him was ensnared in some sort of nightmare.

Ed's body was bathed in a light sweat, causing his tan skin to appear to glow in the dim moonlight. Roy noted that his eyes were clenched tightly shut in an attempt to shut out the dream he was obviously caught in, as tears slid unchecked down strong cheekbones to mix with the sweat gathered at the base of his throat. His small body thrashed recklessly as the young man struggled to resurface from his hellish sleep, his breath coming in short gasps as his thrashing grew more frantic.

"Edward!" Roy exclaimed, narrowly catching the sleeping man before he pitched himself off of the edge of the bed. Roy grabbed Ed's automail wrist, wincing as the action jarred his own aching shoulder. Roy grit his teeth against the pain and attempted to pull Ed safely back onto the bed. However, as soon as Roy managed to grip the automail limb, the blonde released a bone-chilling scream. His struggling increased as he unconciously fought to free himself of the General's hold.

Roy tightened his grip refusing to release the blonde and even more determined to calm him down. He pulled the flailing form closer to him, shutting his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the panic that surely gripped Ed's features. Roy carefully encircled both of his arms around Ed, bringing the boy close enough that he would be unable to struggle as wildly.

Ed, however, refused to still. He lashed out blindly, still caught in a hellish dream that only he could see. The dream was hauntingly familiar. Not so much a dream, however, but more of a memory. The memory of the day that Ed's life had turned upside down. The day he had lost everything; his brother, his body, and any hope of ever seeing his beloved mother again. He was once again being forced to watch as his younger brother was pulled away from him, slowly fading in both life and body. He could feel the pull of something grabbing his leg and could feel the appendage slowly being eaten away, yet nothing could have been more painful than hearing his only brother's pleas for help, and being unable to do anything but watch.

Ed's flailing arms pounded Roy's chest, but the General remained unyeilding. His whispered words of comfort seemed to not be getting through to the blonde and Roy was at a loss of what to do. No matter how hard he tried, Ed remained trapped in the dream. "Ed, c'mon...wake up-" Roy pleaded, his words catching in his throat as one of Ed's fists connected solidly with his side. A sharp cry of pain ripped it's way from his throat as he felt the stitches give way beneath the blow. The skin on his side seared with pain as the wound was reopened, tearing itself free of the stitches that held it together. Roy's vision blurred as pain flooded his senses.

Ed's eyes flew open at Roy's pained cry, unfocused as he managed to escape the clutches of the nightmare. His eyes were wild as they frantically scanned the room before finally settling his gaze on Roy.

"Shit Roy-"

Roy shook his head and tightened his arms around the blonde in an attempt to offer comfort, yet hide his pain at the same time. The pain in Roy's side was nearly unbearable, but he refused to allow Ed to see that. Instead, Roy buried his face in Ed's blonde hair, offering what comfort he could.

In turn Ed snuggled closer and tucked his head under Roy's chin, his frantic breaths slowly evening out. He wound his arms around Roy, but his movements stilled instantly when he heard the muffled gasp of pain emmitted by the raven haired man. For the first time Ed noticed Roy's set jaw, and how the man's hands were trembling ever so slightly. His eyes narrowed when he saw the dark spot on Roy's night shirt, just beneath Ed's flesh hand. He lightly brushed his fingertips over the stain, hearing the pained hiss that resulted from the action. He brought his hand close to his face in order to see the dark stains now present on his fingertips and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Shit Roy, your stitches--"

"Are fine." Roy cut in stubbornly, his uneven breaths betraying his words..

"Bullshit!" Ed snapped, pulling himself from Roy's arms and rising to his feet. "I'll go find Washu-sensei."

Roy groaned in pain, wanting nothing more than to return to sleep. His eyelids felt heavy and it was becoming harder and harder for Roy to stay awake. Even with the pain coarsing through his side, the lull of sleep was just becoming too tempting...

Roy heard the sound of the younger man rustling around, presumably pulling on a jacket, before he felt a kiss dropped to his forehead. His eyes reluctantly blinked open to meet anxious gold. Roy felt a pang of guilt for putting that look in those breathtaking eyes once again and made a futile attempt at reassuring the blonde it wasn't so bad. Unfortunately, the blonde was in no mood to listen.

"Save it." Ed interjected, his voice uncharacteristically firm. His eyes softened as he reached his flesh hand up to brush too-long bangs away from tired onyx eyes. "I'll be back with Washu-san as soon as I can." He said softly, continuing to stroke Roy's hair back. "In the mean time, try and get what rest you can." He dropped another kiss to Roy's damp forehead before taking his leave.

Roy found he was only too happy to comply.

R-2-F

The next hour flew by. As promised, Ed returned with Washu in record time and the doctor immediately set about restitching Roy's side. Thankfully for both men the doctor chose not to ask as to how the stitches had been torn, as neither man was quite sure how to explain the reason Ed was Roy's room, none the less Roy's _bed, _at five in the morning. Instead the doctor swiftly redid the stitches and applied an ointment to the torn flesh, promising to return later that day to check on the stitches.

It was nearing seven thirty by the time Washu took her leave. She had insisted on doing a blood test while she was there to make sure that all of Roy's bodily functions were in proper working condition. This was followed by a blood pressure check and an x-ray of Roy's automail limb. The elderly doctor had insisted that they get it over with, that way Roy could sleep through most of the day uninterupted.

Roy liked her way of thinking.

By the time all of her samples had been taken and Roy had been to the x-ray room and back, Ed had to be getting ready for work. He had chose to wait until Roy was back from the x-ray room to take his leave, making sure that the General was comfortable and taken care. Only once he saw Roy safely back in the hospital bed and all of his meds taken did he deem it safe to leave. He turned to bid farewell to the invalid, only to find Roy already sleeping.

A small smile played on Ed's lips and he bent over the bed, brushing dark bangs away from the General's eyes. He dropped a kiss to Roy's forehead. "I'll be back later." He whispered, eyes raking over Roy's sleeping face. It never failed to amaze him how peaceful the man could look whilst asleep. With a final stroke of black locks, Ed turned and took his leave.

R-2-F

Roy was bored shitless. He'd spent the better part of the morning sleeping so now he was wide awake. There were no visitors, save for nurses, since everyone was at work. Roy found himself wishing _he _was working too. Yes, General Roy Mustang, hailed procrastinator and renowned bum, wished he had work to do. Even paperwork would be preferable to laying in a bed, doing absolutely _nothing_ for hours on end.

He was saved from his torment by a knock on the door.

"It's open." He called, anxiously waiting to see who his visitor was.

The door cracked open an inch or so, but was not opened completely. "Ya decent Roy-boy?"

Roy grinned as he recognized the voice. "Rarely." He quipped, his brow twitching at the nick name. The door opened the rest of the way to reveal Havoc's equally amused face.

"Ain't that the truth?" Havoc replied, shutting the door behind him before crossing over to the bed. As he crossed the room he made a show of hiding something behind his back. This successfully sparked Roy's interest.

"What are you hiding?" Roy asked, straining his neck to try and get a peek.

Havoc grinned and held out a bag of food from a nearby cafe. "A gift from dear Eddie."

Roy scowled at the teasing look he was given but took the offered bag. He peaked inside and sighed happily. The blonde really was an angel.

Havoc chuckled, having heard of Roy's appreciation of Riza's Sunday lunch from Ed. Apparently the blonde wasn't joking when he said that Roy was sick of the hospital food.

Roy began to eat his chicken sandwich, suppressing a moan as he bit into the juicy meat. He noticed Havoc watching him with a knowing grin and schooled his features, shooting a glare at the cocky man. "You try eating the shit they call food around here."

The blonde laughed knowingly. "Been there, done that my friend." He replied, stealing a chip from Roy's bag. He munched on the chip while Mustang finished his sandwich.

"I saw Hughes Saturday." Roy said suddenly, startling the Second Lieutenant.

"You what?" Hughes demanded, his eyes narrowing .

"I saw Hughes." Roy repeated, having expected this reaction, or one much like it, from the man. "When I went to Bradley's office. Hughes came in and gave some report." Roy frowned, remembering the tension that had flowed between Hughes and Bradley after the report was given. "He seemed upset at Bradley-"

"Roy, Hughes is dead." Havoc began slowly, only to receive an annoyed look form the General.

"Yes, I _know _that already. What I don't know is why someone who looked like Hughes was in Bradley's office."

Havoc's eyes widened, the meaning of Roy's words taking him by surprise. "You're telling me you think someone was impersonating Hughes?"

"Well what else could it be?" Roy snapped. "It looked and sounded like Hughes, but..."

"But?" Havoc prompted.

"He had this look in his eye." Roy said softly, struggling to put his thoughts into words. "Hughes wasn't capable of that much hate."

Havoc's brow furrowed and he cushioned his chin with his hand, raking his mind to try and find a possible explanation. His frown deepened as he remembered something that Hughes had told him in passing one day. But that couldn't be possible, could it? It was just a fairy tale, a myth if you will. But if it was possible, and they were out there...

"You know something." Roy stated, his eyes studying Havoc. "Or atleast have some idea as to what could be going on. I want to know what."

Havoc was temporarily taken aback by the sudden change in Roy. He'd gone into "Fuhrer mode" as his subordinates liked to call it. Roy's eyes had darkened and narrowed, his jaw set and mouth forming a grim line. When Roy was like this, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the man had everything it took to become Fuhrer, and a damn good one at that.

"Yes, I suppose I might." Havoc replied slowly, still uncertain as to whether what he was about to suggest was even possible. He swallowed thickly before explaining to Roy what little he knew. "Hughes told me once about these creatures called humunculi. He said he was doing a bit of research on them and had come across some intriguing information. He mentioned something about a humunculus that could change shape at will. In theory, it could take on the form of any person it saw, copying their appearance down to the last freckle. Once it has taken the form of a person, it would be nearly impossible to tell it apart from the real thing." Havoc shrugged, unable to recall anything more.

"Are you suggesting that these...humunculi...really exist?" Roy began incrediously. "If such a thing were possible, wouldn't the State know about it?"

"Who's to say they don't?" Havoc muttered, lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't meant to voice his thoughts aloud, but Roy had heard them none the less.

"Are you saying that Bradley knows about them?"

"I'm saying that I wouldn' t be surprised. Hughes is dead, and Bradley knows it, yet a Hughes look a like is in his office giving a report?" Havoc raised his eyes to meet Roy's. "You gotta admit that's a bit suspicious."

"More than a bit I'd say." Roy muttered, brow furrowing thoughtfully. "But assuming that Bradley _does _know about the humunculi and that it is taking on Hughes's shape, why show him to me?"

"Good question." Havoc responded. "And an even better question, why Hughes? Bradley must have known that you would mention having seen Hughes to someone, and he must have known that we would tell you the truth...so why...?" Havoc trailed off, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "It makes no sense."

"Unless he had an ulterior motive." Roy added.

"Such as...?"

Roy shrugged. "That I'm not sure of. Maybe he just wants to confuse us."

Understanding began to dawn on Havoc. "Exactly." He suddenly declared, rising to his feet. "He wants us to start doubting one another."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Roy demanded. His head was beginning to hurt from all of the angles that were appearing the further this conversation went.

Havoc must have noticed Roy's pained look because he chose not to press the matter any further. Instead he gathered Roy's trash, giving Roy a dismissive smile. "Let's leave that for another time. There's no sense in playing a guessing game when we only have one clue to go on."

Roy nodded, feeling too weary to carry on the conversation any further. He leaned back against the pillows, eyes already beginning to drift shut. He knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep though, he never could unless Ed was around. Roy had yet to figure out just why that was, however.

"You get some sleep, Roy-boy. Ed'll be here in..." Havoc paused to glance at his pocket watch. "Well, any minute."

Roy nodded, forcing his eyes to open again. "Alright." He stifled a yawn. "Thanks for dropping by, Jean."

Havoc gave him a wide grin. "Anytime Roy-boy."

Just as Havoc was about to open the door to leave, it was opened by someone on the other side. "Ah, speak of the devil!" Havoc laughed.

Ed appeared in the doorway, a smile gracing his features as his eyes fell on the General. He took in the man's worn appearance and made a mental note to make sure the man got his rest. "Thanks for checking on him, Havoc." Ed said, low enough that only Havoc would be able to hear.

"Not a problem, Eddie." Havoc replied in an equally soft voice. "See ya Roy-boy." He said, loud enough for Roy to hear from his place in the bed. "You two behave yourselves, y'here? Don't do anything I would." He added with a wink.

Ed blushed to the roots of his hair while Roy directed a glare towards the other man. "Good day, Jean." He bade through gritted teeth.

Havoc grinned and took his leave.

Meanwhile, Ed had managed to fight back the blush on his cheeks and was no crossing the room to Roy's bedside. He perched on the edge of the bed, studying Roy's tired face. Onyx eyes blinked open sleepily, meeting liquid gold. "Hey, sleepy-head." He greeted softly.

Roy scowled at the endearment but wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, pulling him down onto the bed next to him. "Did you get off early?" He asked sleepily, absentmindedly pulling the hair band from Ed's braid and untwisting the hair. He ran his hand through the now-free locks before burying his face in them and inhaling the scent that was solely Edward.

Ed purred under Roy's administrations, enjoying the attention the older man was paying to his hair. It seemed that the General had a fascination with his hair, but Ed couldn't say that he minded one bit. Rather he relished the attention that Roy gave him. "This is when I usually get off." He explained, his voice sleepy. If Roy kept stroking his back like that Ed was liable to fall asleep any minute. "Unless I have paperwork or something." he added.

Roy smiled at the content look he received from the blonde. "Long day?"

"Not really, just didn't wanna be working." Ed mumbled.

"Oh really?" Roy grinned. "And just where did you want to be?"

Roy received a poke to his stomach for that one. He laughed and encircled his arms around Ed's waist, pulling the blonde flush against his side. "Whatever the case, what would you say to catching up on a few hours of sleep?"

Ed tucked his head under Roy's chin, his own arm resting carefully on Roy's chest. "I'd say you read my mind." He sighed, his eyes drifting shut.

They spent the rest of their afternoon sleeping in each other's arms, and when Washu came to check up on Roy later that afternoon, she gave a knowing smile and left the room to go on to her next patient. Roy's checkup could wait until the morning. For now she'd allow the two men to sleep.

Author's Note: Well, there's another chapter for you! I'm not quite sure if I like this chapter, but whatever... I hope it turned out better than I thought.

120 reviews, how insane is that! I love you guys so much...you rock! A huge thanks to my faithful reviewers who leave a comment on most chapters. You people make my day!

Until next time!


	14. A Bit of Peace

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 14: A Bit Of Peace**

R-2-F

Just over a week had passed since the night of Ed's nightmare. Central was hectic at best and everyone was busy with something. Christmas was drawing ever nearer and the military worked diligently to make sure all of their duties were seen too. The days were becoming colder and the nights darker, and it had snowed for days on end. The stores were beginning to put out all of their Christmas decorations and the streets had been turned into a Winter Wonderland. Yet despite the cheer of the holiday that was quickly spreading through the soldiers, the State's work remained a first priority.

Jean had been unable to visit Roy as often as he would have liked due to the large piles of paperwork that constantly decorated the majority of his desk. Riza was in a similar bind and spent most of the day out of the office on official business, or confined to her desk and pouring over paperwork like the others. The crime rate in the city always sky rocketed around the holidays, and this year was no exception. The only people who managed to find the time each day to visit the General were the ever-faithful Elric brothers.

It had become a daily ritual for Alphonse to spend the morning with Mustang whilst Ed was busy with work. The General had begun to help Alphonse study up on his Alchemy, delighting the teen with his experience and vast knowledge on the subject. The two men spent the day inside, Alphonse quizzing Roy's knowledge of the use of certain alchemic arrays and possible effects. The General's knowledge had dumbfounded the youngest Elric brother. While Alphonse was aware of the Flame Alchemist's reputation, he had yet to see for himself just how much Mustang knew about Alchemy. It was no wonder why the man was one of the State's top alchemists.

Ed would return from work around mid afternoon, occasionally joining in the study sessions, but most of the time he would simply watch the duo. Over the past week Ed and Roy had engaged in countless debates over alchemy, and each time Ed had been proven wrong by the General. Edward was not one to readily admit defeat and would sulk for the remainder of the study session, shooting the Flame Alchemist dirty looks from his place at the table. After a particularly humiliating defeat the blonde man had decided it was pointless to argue with the General when it came to alchemy. Clearly, Ed's knowledge on the subject paled in comparison to Mustang's, although Ed would die before admitting that.

Al would generally take his leave just before dinnertime to return to the library, where he would eagerly look for more books to discuss with General Mustang the next day. While the suit of armor still made regular visits to the library, he spent far less time there than he had in the past. Ed was grateful for this and had told the General as much, only to have his thanks casually brushed aside. Every time the blonde brought up the subject Roy claimed that he was the one who should be thanking them, and it was left at that.

Ed continued to spend his nights with Roy. After Alphonse took his leave Ed would return to his dorm to take a quick shower and would return with food within an hour. After the two ate they usually would curl up in the bed and talk until sleep claimed one or both of them. Things were far from 'happily ever after' for the two men. They were constantly bickering over even the littlest of things, but there was no denying the connection they felt between them. Ed's choice of sleeping arrangements had never been brought up between the two of them; it simply felt right to spend the night in each other's arms. Ed continued to seek Roy's warmth out, and Roy continued to welcome the blonde with open arms.

For the first time since Edward Elric was little, he found his life revolving around a schedule. He no longer spent his nights wondering what would happen after dawn had crept it's way into the skies. No longer were his days spent dreading returning home and surrendering to the memories brought on by sleep. Now Ed found himself looking forward to the end of each day, knowing that later that night he would find himself in Roy's strong arms, being lulled to sleep by the General's steady heartbeat. His life had become predictable, and for the first time in a long time, Edward Elric found he didn't mind one bit.

R-2-F

Roy watched lazily as Ed went through the rituals of getting ready, though it was clear that the blonde was reluctant to go to work. Roy tilted his head to the side as his eyes continued to idly follow the younger man's movements. "Long day ahead?" He inquired, his deep voice still scratchy from sleep.

Ed sat on the edge of the bed and began to struggle with his shoes. "You could say that." He grunted as he successfully put his boots on. His eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of his hair in the mirror that hung innocently on the opposite wall. He tugged at the unruly blonde strands had worked their way from his braid whilst he slept. He continued to glare daggers at his reflection, cursing the knots that had surely worked their way into the stands. "I should just chop it all off and save myself the headache." He muttered absentmindedly.

"Don't you dare!" Roy growled, startling Ed from his scrutiny. Ed turned his attention away from the mirror to meet angry onyx eyes, surprised to see the General's sudden rage.

Roy sat up, propping himself up with one hand while he ran his free hand through the untamed golden locks. He ignored the glare he received for the action. "It'd be a shame to cut it."

"And just what makes you think you have in say whatsoever in what I do with my hair?" Ed snapped, jerking his head away from the General's caress. "It's my damn hair!"

Roy eyes narrowed while he mentally prepared himself for the oncoming argument. "I am quite aware of that Edward." He said evenly, his eyes steadily meeting Ed's.

"It's a pain in the ass to braid anymore coz it's too damn long! It takes me nearly an hour to fix it anymore!"

Roy couldn't stop the smirk that tugged at his lips if he'd have tried. "Why Edward, I do believe you are coming dangerously close to sounding like a girl." Roy stifled the urge to laugh out right at the blonde's taken aback expression. The look was quickly replace by one of the eldest Elric's trademark scowls.

"Who the hell are you calling a girl, you bastard!" He demanded as he launched himself at Roy, instinctively avoiding the General's injuries. He sat gingerly on Mustang's chest, his hands fisted in the cocky General's shirt.

"Oh, I spend _hours _slaving over my hair!" Roy recited, manipulating the blonde's earlier words with ease. He nearly laughed as the man that currently straddled his chest began to turn an interesting shade of purple.

"Why you cocky, son of a-"

"Brother!"

The two men who were just about to engage in a wrestling match blinked before looking at the door, finding the youngest Elric brother standing there with a scandalized expression, or as scandalized as a helmet could manage to look. Ed cleared his throat and straightened, though he remained carefully perched on the General's chest. Roy made no move to drop his hands that were resting on the blonde's hips to balance him, instead slipping them behind the blonde's waist. "Oh, hey there Al." Ed greeted weakly, his face turning red enough to rival a tomato.

"Good morning, brother." Alphonse replied tightly. The suit was obviously not pleased about something, but the two men were at a loss as to what. "How many times must I ask you not to use such vulgar language?"

Ed sweat dropped, slumping so that his forehead was a hair's breath away from touching Roy's. "Yes, mom." He mumbled, preparing to tune out the lecture that was sure to follow his brother's reprimand. Alphonse was not one to disappoint and launched into one of his famous sermons. Ed had already tuned Al out however and glared at Roy though the curtain of his hair. "This is your fault." He mouthed, giving the General his best glare.

Roy didn't bother to act sheepish, instead returning the scowl with one of his playboy smiles that did funny things to Ed's stomach. "So sorry." He replied, his voice sounding far too seductive to be apologetic.

"Are you even listening to me, Brother?" Alphonse snapped, having finally noticed that his brother's attention was directed elsewhere.

"Sure." Ed replied absentmindedly.

"Edward Elric, you listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Easy, Alphonse. He's just half asleep." Roy covered, giving Ed a secretive wink. Ed felt a wave of relief when he realized that Roy was trying to help him get _out _of trouble instead of _into _it.

"Oh." Al replied, instantly turning a sheepish expression to the two. "Sorry, brother."

"No big." Ed replied easily, shifting the majority of his weight to his feet to ease the pressure on Roy's chest.

"Now I believe you were about to let me braid your hair, Edward." Roy announced, pushing himself into a sitting position, which resulted in Ed toppling unceremoniously into his lap. He winced as the blonde's weight was put on his leg, but the discomfort wasn't as bad as it had been only days before. He smirked as the blonde blinked owlishly up at him.

"I was?"

"Yes, you were." Roy removed the hair band from Ed's tangled hair, accidentally tugging a bit too hard in his attempts to free the band from the hair. The blonde cursed softly enough that the suit of armor would not be able to hear it, though it was still audible to the General. "Woops, sorry about that." He apologized noncommittally, his attention directed on the blonde's hair.

Ed huffed and turned so his back was presented to the General, giving him better access to his hair. "Just make it quick or I'll be late." He commanded, though his voice was losing it's edge as Roy's fingers began to work through his hair. He was so lost in the feeling of those skilled fingers in his hair that he didn't realize Roy was done with the task until the man dropped a kiss to the nape of his neck.

Alphonse stood just inside the doorway, his armor emitting a low creaking sound as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He was clearly uncomfortable by the blatant display of affection between his brother and the General, but the teen was doing his best not to show said discomfort.

Roy was the one to notice the suit of armor's restlessness and leaned against the headboard, putting a handful of inches between himself and the blonde. Ed seemed oblivious to his brother's unease, so when Roy pulled away he turned to give the General a confused look, unable to mask the hurt in his eyes. Instead of trying to explain his actions to the blonde Roy nodded towards the room's other occupant. Understanding seemed to dawn on Ed immediately.

"Hey Al." He called, startling Roy when he reclaimed his former position of reclining against the General's chest. The blonde went as far as twining the fingers of his flesh hand with Roy's. When Ed was certain he had his younger brother's undivided attention he continued, his voice soft. "Does this bother you?" He lifted his and Roy's joint hands.

Alphonse immediately shook his head, his armor clanking as his helmet hit one shoulder and then the other. "Not at all, brother!" He exclaimed, doing his best to give his brother a smile in his present state. He knew that he was unable to make true expressions, such as a smile or smirk, but Alphonse's eyes always managed to relay his true thoughts to the oldest Elric. "It's just…"

"Just..?" Roy prompted, his free hand moving to rest protectively on Ed's hip. The blonde was not oblivious to the movement and felt a grateful smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Alphonse blushed, one of the few expressions he pulled off far to easily, before _and _after the accident. "W-well, Edward…" He stammered, struggling to form a reply that didn't sound offensive. "You're just…It's just that," He huffed. "You're my brother! I'm suppose to act grossed out when I see you all lovey-dovey with _anyone_." Alphonse looked up sheepishly. "I can't admit that I find it absolutely adorable-it's against the 'Little Brother Handbook'."

The other two men shared a good laugh at this. Roy was the first to sober down a bit and used the blonde's distracted state to give the younger Elric a thankful smile. Though Roy wasn't one to worry, he wasn't certain how Alphonse was going to take his and Ed's new relationship-whatever that relationship was. Having the armor's blessing was as if a weight had been taken from Roy's shoulders. Alphonse seemed to get the silent message and nodded his hand in understanding, the closest thing the armor could make to a smile playing on his visor.

"Thanks, Al." Ed piped up, startling the General by speaking the very words he'd been trying to relay to the younger brother. Al felt a surge of warmth pass through him as he watched Ed snuggle closer to Mustang, their joined hands resting lightly on his stomach. Mustang bent his head closer to Ed, whispering something in the blonde's ear that brought a bright smile to Ed's face. Al felt as if he was intruding on a private moment and busied himself with setting the books he'd brought with him on the table. He could still hear the two men whispering, but made a point not to try and discern what they were saying. He was simply too happy that his brother had finally found someone to worry about details such as that someone's gender or age. If Roy could bring such a bright smile to his brother's face, then Alphonse couldn't be happier for the couple. He was just glad that his life had found a bit of peace.

"Twenty minutes." Roy announced, his voice suddenly loud enough for Al to hear. Both Elric brothers gave him questioning looks, waiting for him to go on. Roy's trademark smirk was playing across his lips as he looked thoughtfully at the clock. "If you were to leave right this moment, and then run like hell, I'd estimate you would only be twenty minutes late."

Ed stared at Roy for a good thirty seconds before the General's meaning finally set in. As soon as realization dawned on Ed he launched himself out of the bed, straightening his clothes and grabbing his bag from the coat rack next to the door. "Shit! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" He raged, pulling the strap over his head and somehow managing to get it caught in his hair. "Ow, ow ow ow! The damn thing's trying to attack me!"

Alphonse dutifully untangled his brother from the 'damn thing', choosing to overlook the older alchemist's language.

"Stupid bag!" Ed swore, glaring at the offending object and choosing to shoulder the strap instead of trying to put it over his head, lest he suffer the same fate once again.

"Maybe it's not the bag…" Mustang commented offhandedly, giving the pretense of checking his nails for dirt.

"What did you say, teme-sama!"

"Nothing, my darling midget."

"Who are you calling-!"

"EDWARD, MUSTANG, BEHAVE!" Alphonse commanded, stopping the argument before it could escalate.

So much for his life having a bit of peace.

R-2-F

Author's Note: Oh wow, I nearly received thirty reviews for that last chapter! You guys are amazing! I wrote this chapter with the intent of bringing Al back into play; it was brought to my attention that he'd sort of disappeared from the story line…sorry about that!

A **huge **thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I love you guys!


	15. Celebrations

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 15: Celebrations**

Alright, before I begin this chapter I'd like to clear up a few issues. The first order of business is mentioned in the last chapter, concerning Ed and Roy's debate over alchemy. I understand that Ed's knowledge on the subject far exceeds that of most alchemists, but I chose to play into the idea that Roy knows far more than he lets on. Ed spent most of his childhood trying to figure out how to bring his mother back, and then the majority of his teens trying to regain his and Al's bodies. By doing so their main area of focus was on human transmutations and the Philosopher's Stone. While the brothers know plenty concerning basic alchemy, it is my belief that Roy would know more about more common alchemy. Roy also studied up on human transmutation following his days in the Ishbal war, and he would know much more about the effects of the stone than either brother, seeing as he used an unfinished stone during the Rebellion. If this still does not make sense to you, then I'll simply ask you to recall my warnings in earlier chapters: Facts in this fiction may not coincide with that found in the anime, that is simply how they are in this story.

This brings us to the second order of business, the celebration of Christmas. I was unaware that they did not celebrate the holiday when I wrote the chapter, but that doesn't change anything, for this story's purpose, they do now!

Now that all of this is taken care of, let's begin the next chapter, ne?

R-2-F

"It's about time, Fullmetal!" Lieutenant Hawkeye snapped as a whirlwind with blonde hair and a red jacket passed her desk. She made no move to lift her eyes from the papers before her, she already knew who had been racing past her desk. "You're exactly nineteen minutes late."

Ed felt a wave of triumph pass through him at the news. He'd beat Roy's prediction, if only by a minute. At least the raven haired General couldn't gloat about Ed's predictability, at least not for today. The weight of an arm on his shoulder brought Ed from his thoughts of victory.

"Roy-boy keep you up all night?" Havoc inquired cheekily, using the blonde's shoulder as an arm rest. His trademark cigarette dangled from between his lips, though it remained unlit so not to invoke the wrath of the gun-toting First Lieutenant. He watched in clear amusement as the blonde turned an intriguing color that was somewhere between red and purple.

"Havoc-!"

"Lieutenant." Riza warned, using her best scolding tone. She had yet to look up from her paperwork.

Havoc deflated following the First Lieutenant's warning, looking quite put out. Riza always knew how to silence the man with a single word. It was a skill Ed admired in times like this.

"Thanks, Hawkeye."

"Not a problem, Fullmetal."

Ed shrugged the older man' s arm off as he turned to his desk-yes, Fullmetal now owned a desk- to eye the pile of paperwork on his desk. His gold eyes narrowed when he noticed how meager the stack was compared to the tower that he'd been given the day before. He turned to Hawkeye to give her a quizzical look. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, is this it?" He inquired carefully, gesturing to the small stack on the corner of his desk.

For the first time since Ed had arrived at the office, Riza glanced up from her paperwork. "I believe so." She replied absentmindedly before returning to filing the paperwork before her.

"You sure?" Ed pressed, looking doubtfully at the meager pile. "There's barely enough here to take up an hour."

Riza sighed irritably and slammed a folder on her desk, giving the blonde an annoyed glare. "I would have thought you would have appreciated the break, Fullmetal, given how hard you have been working as of late. However, if you continue to complain I will be more than happy to add to your work."

"You can have some of mine, if ya'd like, Eddie." Havoc added cheekily. He was rewarded with a glare from both of his superiors. "What?" He inquired innocently. "I was only offerin'."

"If you would be as busy working as you are being generous, then that pile of paperwork would already be finished." Hawkeye retorted. Havoc chose not to reply.

Ed shook his head and sat down in the chair behind his desk, leaning back and propping his feet on the desk. Once he deemed himself comfortable enough he began to scan through the paperwork, signing the necessary documents and proofing reports. He heard Havoc sit down to do the same and within a few minutes silence fell over the office, broken only by the occasional rustle of paper or creak of a chair.

After about thirty minutes the phone rang. Havoc was the first to answer it, much to Hawkeye's dismay. The other two occupants of the office listened with half an ear to Havoc's end of the conversation.

"Hell-lo, Second Lieutenant Havoc." Havoc greeted lazily, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on his desk, mirroring Edward's position. "Of course. What do you need?" A pause. "Not a problem….will do. See ya in five." Havoc hung up the phone and stood, pulling his uniform jacket on but not bothering to button it up. "I'm taking my lunch." He informed the other two as he snuffed out his cigarette, only to realize after doing so that it was never lit to begin with.

Ed arched an eyebrow. "At ten in the morning?" He inquired skeptically. He glanced over at Riza to see the Lieutenant wearing a similar look of suspicion.

"I missed breakfast." Jean offered half heartedly before giving Riza a secretive wink. Riza studied the blonde for a moment before nodding her consent, surprising the on looking alchemist. Havoc leaned across Hawkeye's desk to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks babe." He grinned before hurrying out the door to avoid any consequential gunshots from the blonde woman.

Ed shook his head, not even flinching when the remaining Lieutenant fired off two rounds at Havoc's retreating back. The sound of Jean's laughter echoed throughout the halls until he was well out of hearing, and aiming distance. It looked like today was going to be another typical day at the office.

R-2-F

Havoc returned to the office around two that afternoon, earning a scolding from Hawkeye and another date with her gun. By the time he'd returned Ed had already completed both men's share of paperwork and helped Riza finish the filing. Havoc had the grace to look apologetic when he realized this, but he still refused to give any explanation for his absence.

Hawkeye seemed uncharacteristically excepting of Jean playing hooky for the better part of the day. Even when she drew her gun, she only used half of a clip on the blonde instead of her usual two or three. Edward was beginning to grow worried. Maybe the couple had a fight or something…?

"Oi, Eddie. You still with us?" Havoc inquired teasingly, waving a hand in front of Ed's face. His hand was swatted away by the blonde alchemist, but at least he'd successfully gained Ed's attention. "Riza and I are gonna go to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat before headin' home. You with us?"

Ed nodded, standing and shrugging on his jacket. "Sure, why not?"

"Excellent." Havoc grinned.

Ed raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm just eating with you guys, no need to get all excited."

Havoc winked. "Of course, Eddie-boy."

R-2-F

"Surprise!"

Ed paused as he entered the cafeteria, blinking in shock at the chaos that surrounded him. Streamers were draped about the cafeteria in every array of colors imaginable and the cafeteria suddenly seemed too small to house the crowd of people that greeted Ed. Judging by the looks of things nearly half of central was crammed into the cafeteria, most of which Ed knew or at least had seen on occasion. Ed's brow furrowed slightly in confusion as his mind went reeling. "What is all of this?" He asked finally.

A sigh from the alchemist's right reminded him of Havoc's presence. Havoc shook his head, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "Honestly Eddie, you were too busy to remember your own 18th birthday?"

Edward blinked as realization began to settle in. He'd been so busy with work and Roy that he'd completely lost track of time, but once given the time to think about it, today really _was _his eighteenth birthday. "Whoa, I can't believe I actually forgot." He muttered, the words directed more at himself than anyone else.

"I told you he had forgotten." A slightly muffled voice piped up. Ed looked up to see Al standing in front of him, his arms crossed and eyes full of mirth. "Honestly brother, you're so predictable."

Ed didn't have time to think about Al's words before he was assaulted by a hurricane of blonde hair. "Happy birthday, Ed!" Winry exclaimed, nearly overbalancing the braided man and sending them both to the floor to kiss the stones. "I can't believe you're already eighteen!"

Ed laughed and hugged the girl back. "Yeah, time's sure flown by, hasn't it?" He agreed, pulling back to scan the crowd. He was shocked to see so many people there. "Are all of these people really here for my birthday?" He questioned, awestruck.

"Yes, Fullmetal." Hawkeye affirmed from her place next to Havoc. "Actually, it was Jean's idea." Hawkeye paused to give the blonde Lieutenant's hand a light squeeze in a rare display of affection.

Ed's smile widened. "Is that why you were gone so long this morning?"

Havoc nodded, draping his arm around Hawkeye's shoulders. "Caught me red handed, Eddie." He admitted, pulling Riza closer to him and placing a kiss on top of her head, earning a reprimanding glare for the public display of affection. "Riza helped out too, though."

Hawkeye managed to turn her answering blush into what she hoped was a intimidating scowl. "Such matters are irrelevant, Second Lieutenant Havoc. Now if you'd so kindly turn your attention back to the matter at hand, I believe we have a birthday to celebrate, isn't that right, Fullmetal?"

Ed laughed, rubbing the back of his neck to fight down a blush of his own at all of the attention. "Whatever you say, Hawkeye--but how many times do I have to tell you, It's Ed, at least outside of the office."

Hawkeye's glower lessened ever so slightly. "Of course, Ed. But in return I'd rather you call me Riza--outside of the office of course." She added as an afterthought. This earned the braided alchemist's laughter.

"Sure thing, Riza." He agreed, flashing a genuine smile at the two. "But seriously, you guys…" He paused to look meaningfully at Riza and Jean. "Thanks."

Alphonse chose that moment to clear his throat.

Ed turned, his grin widening when he saw what his brother was holding in his hands. "Is that what I think it is?" He questioned excitedly. When Al handed him the leather bound book, Ed was literally jumping up and down. "Holy shit, Al! How'd you find this?" He demanded, flipping through the pages of the thick book with wonder. "I've been looking for this everywhere!"

Al blushed, rubbing the back of his helmet in a gesture similar to what his brother had done just moments before. "I-I thought you might like it, brother."

"Like it, I love it!" Ed exclaimed, jumping up to hook an arm around Al's helmet in an one armed hug. "Thanks, Al!"

"C'mon Eddie, you're making the poor boy blush!" Havoc interjected, laughing good naturedly.

Edward joined in the Lieutenant's laughter and released his brother, chucking Havoc good naturedly on the arm. "And what did you get me, old man?" Ed joked, elbowing Havoc.

Jean grinned. "Well, now that you mention it…I do have a little something for you." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box, handing it to Ed. His grin was so wide it threatened to split his face in half.

Ed turned the white box over in his hands, his eyes widening. "Y-You're giving me--"

"You're giving him cigarettes!" Riza growled, grabbing Jean's left ear and pulling him down to her level. "Tell me, Jean…do you ever use that grey mass between your ears, or does it merely gather dust!"

"Riza, baby, cut me some slack! It's his official inauguration into manhood!"

"And that involves getting the boy addicted to those cancer sticks, like you?"

"Baby it's not a big deal--"

"It's cool, Riza." Ed cut in, deciding to stop the battle before it became to heated. "It's not like I'm going to use them, anyways." He muttered before giving Jean one of his brightest smiles. "Thanks for the thought, Havoc."

"C'mon Eddie boy, you can call Riza by her given name, but not me?" Jean put on one of his best pouts. "I'm hurt, Eddie."

Ed laughed easily, slumping into a chair that he'd only just noticed. "Alright, thanks Jean." He mended.

Riza stepped forward and held out a box. "For you." She said simply, before stepping back and watching Ed open the box while trying to appear nonchalant. She missed the secretive wink that Jean sent towards Ed.

Ed opened the box, blinking at the sight of the small revolver that was nestled in the tissue paper. "You got me a gun?" He breathed, his eyes lifting to meet Riza's.

Riza blushed, her attempt at nonchalance completely failing. "Every member of the state should carry some form of a firearm. Seeing as you are now 18, I thought it was time that you own a firearm of your own." She paused to gage Ed's reaction. Her blush returned full blown when she saw the blonde's awestruck expression. "It's a Smith & Wesson, very base line. I didn't think you would appreciate a fancy gun to start off with, so I chose the S&W. It's very easy to handle and-"

"Thanks, Riza." Ed broke in, cutting the woman's explanation short. He pulled her into a one armed hug, the gun still clutched in his other hand. The blonde woman hesitated a moment before returning the hug.

"Happy Birthday, Ed."

Ed smiled and released his hold on the Lieutenant, watching fondly as she disappeared into the crowd to find Havoc, who seemed to have disappeared during the exchange. _Probably to escape Riza's wrath, _Ed thought. The idea caused him to laugh.

"Are you having fun, Ed?" Winry asked, sitting on the arm of Ed's chair. Her cheeks were flushed from the excitement of the party and she looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Yeah." Ed agreed, though he seemed less enthused than he would have liked. The truth of the matter was that he _was _having fun, he really was. He appreciated all of the effort that went into the party and he couldn't thank everyone enough for all of their work. It was just-

"You wish the General was here, don't you, brother." Al said softly, effectively cutting the blonde's tormented thoughts short. There was no question in his words, it was simply a statement.

Ed huffed, bringing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "Feh, who'd miss that bastard?" He muttered, though his words held none of his usual venom.

"Someone mention me?" A voice chimed in, drawing everyone's attention to the entrance.

Roy was dressed in a pair of kaki pants that were slightly too big on him due to his time spent in the hospital and the resulting weight loss, the material hanging low on his hips and giving everyone a view of perfectly sculpted hip bones. He wore one of Jean's black muscle shirts that was slightly too big, along with an unbuttoned dark blue, short sleeved over shirt. His hair was slightly mussed and he looked tired, but it wasn't his fatigue that had everyone shell shocked. _Roy was standing._

"My God-" Riza gasped, beginning to push through the crowd to reach her friend. She could see Roy beginning to sway and felt a knot of fear in the pit of her stomach. Before she could reach Roy, however, someone else was already at his side.

Ed caught Roy just as his legs buckled, the General's weight nearly overbalancing them both. "What the hell were you thinking, Roy?" Ed demanded as he carefully helped Mustang to his recently vacated chair. He knelt in front of Roy, instinctively feeling Roy's leg for any swelling. "Did you walk all the way here?"

Roy laughed softly, though his exhaustion was evident. "Couldn't miss your big party, now could I?"

Ed froze, his eyes slowly raising to meet the General's. "You did all of this so you could come to my party?" Ed repeated slowly, his eyes conveying his shock. He was rewarded with one of Roy's trademark smirks, though the General's fatigue only served to make the expression all the more alluring.

"It's your eighteenth birthday, right?" He reached out and ruffled Ed's hair. "I'd really would be a bastard if I missed it."

"But still, you're leg--"

"Will be fine." Roy cut in smoothly. "I'm just a bit tired, is all. No need to worry." He added with a wink.

"You bastard, who said I was worrying?" Ed demanded, his eyes narrowing playfully.

"You're so adorable when you worry, Edward."

"You're gonna think adorable when I--"

"_Don't you two start that again!_" Riza cut in, giving them both warning looks. "At least _pretend _to act your age!"

"Yes ma'am." They chorused, both giving the Lieutenant their best 'kicked puppy' looks. "We're sorry."

Riza rolled her eyes and left to go find Havoc again.

Ed and Roy waited until they were sure Riza was out of hearing range before dissolving into fits of laughter. The blonde Lieutenant really was too fun to annoy at times. "I hope Jean can handle her." Ed gasped, still clutching his sides from

Roy nodded his agreement. "It takes guts to date Riza, I'll give him that."

"And even more to marry her." Ed added.

"W-what?"

Ed blinked. "You didn't know?" Another blink. "Oh, of course you don't." Ed amended, blushing slightly when he noticed the General's quirked eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault you went off and got amnesia and forgot that Jean and Riza are engaged!" He snapped.

"Engaged?" Roy repeated, completely floored. "As in they're going to be married?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Can you think of any other meaning of the phrase 'they're engaged?'" Ed paused. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Wow…who'd have thought?" Roy breathed, having tuned Ed out. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Took you two long enough." He murmured.

The next hour and a half flew by. Jean insisted that they all play some sort of game and they had ended up spending the better part of an hour being subjected to Jean's insanity. After Riza had managed to cease her fiancé's antics they ate cake and ice cream and Ed opened more gifts from the others. He received some oil for his automail from Winry, a mirror from Armstrong, and a wide range of books from various other people. It was nearing six and the hall was finally cleared out, save for the member's of Mustang's regiment and Ed's close friends.

Roy was up and walking again, though the others refused to allow him to help pick up. Ed's help was also rejected due to the fact that it was his birthday, and so the two men were sitting on one of the benches and watching the others clean up the cafeteria.

"Hey Edward?" Roy asked suddenly, turning his eyes to the blonde that sat in front of him. They were seated next to each other on the bench, but both men straddled the bench in order to be able to talk to each other.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to have this." Roy spoke softly. He removed a necklace from around his neck and held it out to Ed.

Ed reached out and cradled the pendant in his hand, admiring the simple workmanship. The necklace had a silver beaded chain, much like that of military dog tags, and on it hung a simple Celtic cross. His eyes met Roy's questioningly.

"I want you to have it." Roy repeated, this time leaning forward and fastening the chain around the blonde's neck. He leaned back and nodded approvingly. "It suits you."

Ed reached down and took the pendant in his hands, staring at it in fascination. "It's beautiful." He breathed, lightly running a thumb over the small cross. He looked up, a slight frown marring his features. "I didn't know you were religious."

Roy smiled. "I'm not. It's what you might call a good luck charm."

"And you're giving it to me?" Ed clarified, his amazement evident.

"Is it really that unbelievable?" Roy chuckled, before closing Ed's hand over the pendant with one of his own. He leaned close enough that their lips were only a hair's width apart. "Happy Birthday, Edward." He whispered, before gently covering Ed's lips with his own.

R-2-F

Author's Note: Wow, their first kiss! Finally! It took a while in coming, but I like how it turned out. What did you guys think of it?

Wow, the turnout on the last two chapters was amazing! I actually received a review that was well over 500 words long too…I was so excited! I love to hear your feedback, so please leave a review!

I'd like to bring it to everyone's attention that this story is slightly AU, because things are finally beginning to move in the story. Some situations may have actually happened in the anime/manga, others are just my own creations. But don't worry, nothing will be too far fetched (I think?).

And for all of you Saiyuki fans that may have noticed, the gun that Riza gave Edward was Sanzo's gun. I'd ask anyone who likes Saiyuki (the Hakkai x Gojyo pairing) to check out my newest one-shot, Past and Present.

Until next time!

R2F


	16. The Flame Alchemist

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 16: The Flame Alchemist Returns**

Ed let lose a mighty yawn as he leaned back in his desk chair, propping his feet on the edge of his desk and reclining in the chair. His fingers ached from the hours he had just spent pouring over government documents and official papers. He cracked his knuckles in an attempt to relieve some of the stiffness in his hand. A glance at the other two occupants of the office proved them to be in a similar state as he. Jean was rubbing his fingers, no doubt from writer's cramp, and Riza was rubbing her eyes tiredly. They were barely into their second hour of work and already the three agents were growing tired of paperwork.

_This sucks. _Ed allowed his thoughts to drift for the first time to the events of the previous night. Roy had been able to walk all the way to the cafeteria without another's aid. As far as Edward knew, last night had been the first time the General had successfully stood, none the less walked such a significant distance. Roy's sudden progress was incredible. Washu had demanded to do a check up on Roy as soon as he and Ed had returned to the hospital room. By the time she had finished with the General and allowed him to return to his room, Ed had long since been asleep. _I never got a chance to ask him why he kissed me. _

At the mention of the kiss, Ed's flesh hand absentmindedly drifted to his lips. He could remember the feel of the older man's lips, gently pressed against his own. The kiss had been surprisingly gentle and had taken Edward's breath away. But the moment had been effectively ruined by the catcalls from a certain Second Lieutenant. After that, the two men didn't have a moment to themselves in which to discuss the way things were developing.

"Daydreaming, Fullmetal?"

Ed visibly started, his feet slipping from the edge of the desk and the front legs of his chair returning to the floor with a loud bang. His eyes snapped to those of the speaker, only to meet amused onyx. He blinked, his surprise outweighing his embarrassment. "Roy, what the hell are you-"

"That's General Mustang during work hours, Fullmetal." Roy cut in smoothly, the smile tugging at the corners of his lips belying his reprimanding tone.

Ed scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?" He made a point to ignore the General's rebuke.

Roy arched an eyebrow. "Obviously I'm reporting for duty."

Ed took a moment to notice the General's appearance for the first time since his arrival. Roy wore his pristine navy blue uniform, the decorations adorning the uniform declaring his rank as General. His hair was as tousled as always, but at least he appeared to have run a comb through the mass of raven strands. For the first time since Roy had awoken, his trademark gloves adorned each hand, finishing off the look that solely belonged to the renown "Flame Alchemist". It had been awhile since Ed had seen Roy in his element like he was at that moment. General Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was making a comeback.

Roy cleared his throat, an amused glint in his eyes. "Like something you see?"

Ed's eyes narrowed as a blush stole it's way across his cheeks. "All I see is a cocky bastard." He shot back.

Riza piped up before the two men could engage in one of their famous spats. "General," She began, rising slowly from her desk and regarding Roy with a wary eye. "Please excuse me for saying this, but what the hell are you doing here?"

Roy chuckled and turned to face the Lieutenant, leaning against Ed's desk lazily. "As I was just informing Fullmetal, I've returned to resume my duties as both an alchemist and as a General."

"Does Washu-sensei know about this?" Jean asked from his place at his desk. The Second Lieutenant was also carefully watching the General who had been restricted to a hospital bed only the day before.

"Actually, it was her idea." Roy replied easily, picking up a folder from Ed's desk and thumbing through it. The folder was snatched from his hold by the braided man who stood behind him. He turned to meet angry gold eyes.

"What the hell was Washu thinking!" Ed demanded, replacing the folder on the corner of his desk. "You haven't even been on your feet for 24 hours and she's already sending you back to work? That's insane!"

Riza shot Ed a warning look. "Although I disapprove of Fullmetal's way of putting it, I must agree with him. Is she certain about this?"

Roy sighed heavily and pushed away from the desk. "Look, I appreciate the concern, but as your commanding officer, I'm ordering you all to stop worrying so much." He gave a small smile to soften his words. "I'm really fine.

The three occupants of the room stared at him for a moment longer before they finally gave up. Ed leaned his chair back on two legs again, glaring at the General's turned back while Riza sighed and returned to her seat. Havoc on the other hand stood and came to stand in front of Roy. "Welcome back, General."

Roy met the blonde's lopsided grin with one of his own. He took the extended hand in a firm handshake. "Nice to be back, Lieutenant." He gave the blonde a pointed look. "Now get back to work."

Havoc gave a dramatic sigh but quickly turned around so the General would not see the relieved smile that temporarily graced the blonde officer's features. He returned to his seat and withdrew another smoke from the back on his desk, placing it between his lips and preparing to light it.

"And no smoking in the office."

Havoc groaned and replaced the cigarette, shooting the laughing alchemist a warning glare that proved ineffective as it only caused Ed to laugh harder. With a heavy sigh he resigned himself to his fate and returned to his paperwork, but not before giving his cigarettes one last longing look. He heard Roy shut his office door and grinned, reaching for his abandoned smoke.

"Don't even think about it, Lieutenant."

Havoc slumped back into his chair, defeated. The General was back, alright.

R-2-F

The rest of the day flew by, and before Ed knew it, working hours were over. The day had passed uneventfully after Roy's surprise appearance. The General had not emerged from his office since he had disappeared into it early that morning, though the occasional muttering could be heard through the heavy oak door that lead to his office.

Riza had been called two or three times into the General's office when Roy needed help with something. When the blonde Lieutenant would return to her desk later, she always seemed a bit more discouraged than she had been moments before. While Roy had recovered many of his memories at an amazing pace, there were still gaps in his memories that eluded him. Some memories were as small as what certain terms meant on the documents he was suppose to sign, but when Roy had asked Riza why he had to wear white gloves everywhere he went, Riza had found herself fighting back a wave of tears. Although the General appeared to have returned to them, it seemed parts of him may never be the same.

Currently the blonde First Lieutenant was gathering her things and pulling on her coat, preparing to leave. Jean was standing nearby with an unlit cigarette dangling from between his lips while he waited for his fiancé to finish. The two were going out on one of their rare dates tonight, so Ed had made sure not to allow either of them to put in any overtime. Although Havoc could be a slacker at times, once he began working it was near impossible to get him to stop. The Second Lieutenant was dedicated to his work, though you couldn't tell that by looking at him. The only thing that Jean was more dedicated to than his work, was his bride to be.

Roy finally left his office just after the couple had departed. He looked around, his brow furrowed slightly as he noted the absence of two of his subordinates. His eyes landed on the only remaining officer, his eyebrows disappearing into his shaggy hair. "Is it really that late?" He inquired, perching on the edge of the blonde's desk, facing Edward. He added the files that had been tucked under his arms to the pile on Ed's desk.

Ed shook his head. "Not really. Riza and Jean had plans tonight, so they left a bit early."

"I see." Roy replied. He sighed heavily as he leaned back and propped himself up with his hands on the desk. "Is it always this…" He trailed off, as if uncertain how to word his question.

"Boring?" Ed supplied, his lips twitching into the beginnings of a smile. "Sometimes. Most of the time we're out on field work though, so don't get used to the office work."

Roy sighed in relief. "Thank God."

Ed laughed. "You realize that if you become Fuhrer, you're going to be dealing with even more paperwork, right General?"

Roy scowled slightly. "Of course. What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"Well…"

"I wouldn't finish that thought, Fullmetal." Roy warned, though he only managed to sound slightly dangerous. His eyes turned away from Ed and he focused on something outside the window instead. "When I'm Fuhrer, I'm not going to be cooped up in an office and having other people do all of the dangerous work." He said softly, a faraway look in his eyes. "I'll be out there with my men, like a real leader should be."

Ed watched Roy, gaining a bit more respect for the General. He'd heard Hughes bragging about Mustang's potential as a leader, but this was one of the few times he had witnessed that potential for himself. Roy clearly cared for his men and would make sure to do what he could to keep them from danger, that much was clear from his desire to fight alongside the other soldiers. Past Fuhrers had not given thought to such things and preferred to run the country from behind the safety of their desk, but Roy was different. He actually cared about the people who worked underneath him and would readily risk his own life for their sakes. Ed found himself agreeing with Hughes; Roy would be a fine Fuhrer.

Ed was startled from his thoughts when he felt the weight of a hand on his head. He looked up and met amused onyx eyes, though there was no missing the fatigue that those eyes held.

"Do you and Al want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" Roy asked, surprising the blonde alchemist.

"Wh-what? The hospital released you already?" Ed stuttered, his surprise evident. Although the General had been allowed to return to work, he didn't expect him to be released from the hospital so soon. He felt a knot begin to form in his stomach when he realized that he would no longer be able to spend the nights with Roy, now that the General had been released from the hospital. Ed knew he should be excited for the General, but he couldn't help feeling depressed at the news.

"Yeah," Roy replied, his relief poorly hidden. "Which brings us back to my question: Do you want to come over for dinner?"

Ed's head snapped up, effectively having been brought from his depressing musings. Dinner at Roy's house? Roy wanted him at his house? "Uh.."

Roy's smile faltered as he mistook the blonde's silence for refusal. "Hey, don't worry about it Fullmetal, it was just an offer-"

The use of his official title was all it took for Ed's ability to speak to be returned. "Hey, I wasn't saying no." He cut in, effectively silencing the General. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw the uncertainty in Roy's eyes and instinctively leaned forward to catch the General's lips with his own. He pulled back just as quickly, a blush staining his cheeks as a result of his impulsive actions. "Dinner sounds good."

R-2-F

Author's Note: Hello again, everyone! I'm sorry about the delayed update! It's been storming most of the week, so I haven't been able to get on the computer as much as usual. On top of that I had a concert Tuesday night…well, you get the picture. Things came up.

I can't believe I've nearly reached 200 reviews here! You guys are amazing! I love your feedback and I can't thank those who have reviewed enough. (Heck, if you're even reading this, I can't thank you enough!)

Anyways, I'm sorry about the delayed update and the short chapter. I'll try harder next time! Till then!

Cheers!

R2F


	17. Dinner with the General

**Take It All Away **

**Chapter 17: Dinner with the General**

Ed looked around, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly in awe. "You actually live here?"

Roy laughed softly, the deep baritone of his voice echoing in the large foyer. He chose to ignore Ed's question and allowed his own eyes to wander. "If memory serves me correctly, the living room should be right through here…"

His voice trailed off as he disappeared through a doorway to the right of where the Elric brothers currently stood, leaving them to gape at their surroundings in awe.

At a glance, Roy Mustang's 'house' appeared to be your average, single story mansion, complete with a six foot high, rot iron fence. The Elrics had not been _too _surprised. They had heard rumors of the wealth that belonged to Roy's father, the wealth that now belonged to Roy. So naturally it the General was expected to live in a fancy house. However, as soon as they stepped through the front door, they realized just how well off the Mustang family really was.

The entryway alone was about the size of the Elric brothers' childhood home. The ceiling was at least two stories high with support beams made of the finest oak wood. The beams were engraved with an intricate vine pattern on two sides, adding an artistic feel. The walls were artfully textured, covered in a rich cream paint that gave an Italian feel to the room. Golden candelabras lined the walls at three foot intervals, and the candles which had been lit only a moment before with a snap of the Flame Alchemist's fingers. The floor was made of light brown tile, textured carefully to give it an aged effect. The trim was made of the same oak wood as the ceiling supports. All in all, it was simply breathtaking.

"Edward, if you insist on standing there and drooling, would you kindly close the front door first?"

Ed jumped in surprise and spun around to face the speaker, his blush deepening when he took in the sight of the General.

Roy leaned lazily in the entryway, leaning casually against the doorframe. He had discarded the jacket of his uniform which left him in only a white undershirt that clung to his form like a second skin. His hair had been further mussed in the short time he had disappeared and his unruly bangs curtained his obsidian eyes, though his amusement was made apparent by the lazy upward turn of his lips.

Ed couldn't help but stop to admire the General. Although he had seen Roy dressed casually countless times in the hospital, there was something far more intimate about seeing him like this in the General's home. And looking at the General now, Ed couldn't help but agree with the girls at Central; There was just something about a man in uniform.

Roy quirked a brow, not oblivious to the appraising look the blonde was giving him as those golden eyes raked over his form. He found he couldn't pass up this golden opportunity to tease his favorite alchemist and stepped forward, winding his arms around the blonde's waist. "See something you like?" He grinned, his voice dropping to a husky whisper.

Ed's breath hitched at their close proximity, his thoughts immediately drifting to the kiss from the previous day and the brief peck they'd shared at the office. His eyes left Roy's as they instinctively drifted to focus on Roy's lips. Ed was vaguely aware that his own arms had wound around Roy's neck on their own accord, bringing the General considerably closer. All he had to do was tilt Roy's head…

"Ah! General Mustang! What a cute cat!" Alphonse exclaimed excitedly, unknowingly shattering the moment between the two men.

Ed reluctantly lessened his hold on Roy and managed to tear his attention from the 'too damn sexy for his own good' General, looking to his brother for the reason behind his interruption. It took a moment for Al's words to sink in. "Wait…what?" He demanded, rational thought finally returning to him after his Roy induced haze.

Al overlooked his brother's words in his excitement. "What's her name?" He asked eagerly.

Roy and Ed's eyes both landed on the bundle of fur in Al's iron arms that had gone unnoticed up to that point. The cat's fur was mostly white, but she had the coloring of a brown tabby along her back, tail, and parts of her face. She peered over Al's arm, appearing to be engulfed in the large suit of armor's hold. She gave a happy mewl when her eyes landed on Roy and she began struggling to be free of Al's arms.

Al dutifully released the feline, bending at the waist to lessen the height between his arms and the floor so not to harm the cat. He watched in surprise as said cat bounded across the floor and began winding between the Flame Alchemist's legs.

Roy bend and scooped the cat into his arms instinctively, his hand automatically stroking behind her ears. The Elric brothers looked on with unmasked amusement as the car clung to his side, similar to how a monkey hugged a tree trunk. Ed barely managed to stifle the urge to laugh.

"Who's your friend?" Ed grinned.

Roy fought down a blush as the feline in question began to lick the side of Roy's face. "Kila, stop that!" He growled, though there was no mistaking the fondness in his voice. His eyes narrowed when he met Ed's dancing eyes, silently daring the blonde alchemist to comment. For once Ed spared him.

"Kila huh?" Ed echoed, rolling the foreign name experimentally on his tongue. He brought a hand up so the cat could sniff it, allowing her to gauge the newcomer. After a moment's hesitation she butted her head against Ed's hand, encouraging him to pet her. No soon than Ed begun rubbing her chin, she began purring heavily. "So this is why you don't like dogs." Ed grinned impishly at the General. "You're a cat person."

Roy huffed indignantly and sat Kila on the back of an armchair, giving her ears a final scratch. "There is nothing wrong with liking cats." He grumbled, his body turned away from the Elrics so they wouldn't see the blush he was fighting to keep at bay. Clearly the Flame Alchemist was embarrassed that his soft spot for cats had been discovered, and by a certain blonde alchemist, no less.

"Brother…" Alphonse warned softly, his eyes locked on the General's back.

"I know, I know! I was just teasing him." Edward replied defensively. His brother's glare only intensified and Ed sighed in defeat. He reluctantly moved to stand in front of the sulking General.

He sighed heavily. "When I was little I stole Winry's dog and hid him in my room for a week." Ed admitted, albeit reluctantly. He kept his eyes downcast but he saw Roy's eyebrows disappear into his hairline out of the corner of his eye. "I have a thing for dogs, alright?" He snapped, raising his eyes to give the General the best scowl he could muster.

Ed was taken by surprise when the General smiled softly in reply.

Roy realized what Ed was doing; Instead of taunting Roy about his fetish, Ed instead volunteered one of his own to Roy. It was the blonde's way of making things even between them. Roy placed a gloved hand on top of the teen's head in silent understanding.

The moment was shattered when Roy pulled the blonde into a headlock and began to muss Ed's hair, eliciting a strangled yelp from the young prodigy. The younger alchemist struggled in the General's hold but his attempts proved futile. Roy's headlock was unyielding, even more so than even that of the Second Lieutenant. Ed wondered if this was where Jean had learned the technique in the first place. The thought was gone as soon as it had come as Edward focused on freeing himself from the death lock.

Al stood next to the armchair next to the purring cat, his hand absentmindedly stroking her back. He was too busy taking in his surroundings to pay any heed to the older men's rough housing.

"Alright, alright!" Ed panted. "I give!" He tried to pry Roy's arm away from his neck but was met with little success. "I can't breathe, dammit!"

Roy laughed and released the fuming teen, his cheeks now red from laughing so hard. Ed was in a similar state, although the majority of his hair had worked it's way lose from his braid. The scathing look Ed shot Roy once the blonde was at what he deemed a safe distance away, caused Roy to laugh yet again. Ed was really too cute when he sulked.

Roy disappeared into the kitchen, deciding to leave Edward to brood while he began working on dinner. Roy suspected that Riza had kept his cabinets and fridge stocked with fresh food while he was away. The First Lieutenant always house sat for him while he was away on a mission or business, and Roy expected this time to be no different. He wasn't disappointed.

A quick survey of his kitchen cabinets and pantry proved his theory to be correct. Riza had recently brought him fresh bread as well as restocked his fruit and vegetable supply. although she knew that the General hated such things, the First Lieutenant made a habit of forcing Roy to eat some form of vegetable every time they dined together, claiming that he was no better than a sulking five year old.

Roy had only just begun pondering what he would fix for dinner when he spotted what appeared to be a jar of Riza's famous spaghetti sauce in one of his cabinets and grinned, retrieving the item. Spaghetti it would be!

Roy had just added the noodles to a pot of boiling water when he felt arms slip around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. Even though he knew he was still at least a head taller than Fullmetal, he was reminded of just how tall Edward had become. Despite this realization, Roy found he couldn't resist the urge to tease the blonde. He bent his knees so that he was the same height as the man behind him. Ed caught the silent jab.

"You bastard." He growled, releasing his hold on the General and taking a step backwards to put a bit of distance between them.

Roy lowered the temperature of the burner and turned to face the still muttering alchemist. He didn't move from his spot as he captured Ed's wrist and pulled the blonde to him, closing the distance between them in a flick of his wrist. Roy smirked when the blonde didn't put up any resistance, though Ed made no move to return the gesture. Roy placed his chin on top of the blonde's head and wound his arms around his waist. "Does spaghetti sound okay?"

"Is there anything I can do?"

Roy frowned in thought. Allowing his guest to aid him in the kitchen was against every rule Roy had been raised by, but he knew the blonde alchemist well enough to know he would refuse to sit and watch Roy do all of the work. Roy had no choice but to allow the blonde to help out. "You could put together a salad."

Ed pulled away, flashing the General his trademark grin. "Alright!" He moved to retrieve the necessary items but came to a halt in front of the refrigerator. He stared in awe at the contraption, a hand reaching out and stroking it's handle in unrefined awe. "You actually have one of these?"

Roy glanced up from the stove and hid a smile at the sight of the blonde inspecting his fridge. "Is it really that uncommon?"

Ed turned to face Roy, his hands going to his hips as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Of course it's unusual!" He snapped. "Sure, most businesses have them, but you don't often find them in people's _houses_!" He paused, a frown creeping across his features. "And how come it's so small?"

Roy shrugged. "It's a newer model." He turned back to the stove, completely oblivious to the imitation of him the blonde was currently giving his turned back.

"Bastard." Ed muttered before turning back to the refrigerator and retrieving the items he needed to make his salad. By the time he had gathered everything, his arms were nearly overflowing , so he was left with no choice but to kick the door shut with his foot. He grimaced when he heard the door slam shut, although it didn't sound as if anything had broken.

"It has a protective lining around it's edges so you needn't worry about it slamming shut too hard." Roy commented, as if reading Ed's mind. The General chuckled at the blonde's answering 'bastard'.

Ed carried his ingredients to the counter opposite Roy where a cutting board, knife, and salad bowl were already sat up and ready for him to use. He began to work diligently and the pair fell into a companionable silence.

Roy had just removed the noodles from the heat of the burner when a pained yelp startled him, causing his hand to jerk and boiling water to slosh onto his hand. He hissed softly and sat the pot down, rubbing his offended hand. He turned to find the source of the noise and found Ed standing next to the counter, mirroring his stance and cradling his own injury. A glance at the counter next to the blonde found a half cut tomato and knife resting innocently on the cutting board. It wasn't hard to do the math. He crossed the room and gently grabbed the blonde by his wrist and inspected his injury.

Ed scowled at the General but allowed him to examine his injured finger anyways. His fierce expression slipped when Roy unrepentantly drew the injured digit into his mouth, his tongue carefully sweeping across the shallow cut. Ed couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped his lips as Roy repeated the action. Rational thought finally returned to him and he tugged his hand away from the General, although he couldn't stifle the wave of regret that followed the action. "What the hell, Roy?"

"The cut doesn't look too deep."

"Hn." Ed replied, scowling at Roy and rubbing his assaulted finger absentmindedly. He was already missing the feel of Roy's lips on his skin, and he found himself unconsciously leaning closer to Roy. When he glanced up and met onyx eyes, he knew he was lost.

"Brother? General Mustang? Is everything going alright in here?"

Both men groaned.

Alphonse entered the kitchen, blissfully oblivious to what he had just interrupted. He saw Roy and his brother standing dangerously close but thought nothing of it. "Do you need any help with anything?"

Roy gave Ed a secretive wink, silently promising they would finish this later, before turning to Alphonse and smiling. "Actually, we just finished with everything."

The Elrics sat the table while Roy added the finishing touches to their meal before the three of them sat down around the large table and had dinner. While Alphonse could not eat, and thus could not taste the delicious looking food, he thoroughly enjoyed the conversation. During the course of the meal, it did not go unnoticed by anyone that the gathering felt completely natural to everyone involved. The conversation was never strained, although the eldest men of the group spent most of their time arguing about one thing or another, and the three men found they were completely at ease in each other's presence.

Al was very aware of the developing relationship between his brother and the General, although he chose to feign ignorance of the subject. He caught things shared between the two that even they were probably oblivious to, such as the way Roy's eyes rarely left Ed throughout the meal or how Ed kept finding ways to 'accidentally' brush Roy's hand. Alphonse was still slightly uneasy with witnessing their more blatant displays of affection, he couldn't help but smile inwardly at the couple's antics. He was happy for his brother, Ed deserved a bit of happiness, but Al found that he was not only happy on Ed's behalf; Al was beginning to see Roy as sort of a brother, or brother in law, as the case may be.

Roy was always looking out after his brother and himself, even if in doing so he endangered his own life. The General had already proven as much during the battle with Scar. Al knew it was selfish of him, he knew it wasn't right to think this way, but he was secretly glad that Roy had contracted amnesia- and he hated himself for thinking that way.

Alphonse was brought from his darkening thoughts when Ed attempted to launch himself across the table and strangle their host. Roy was laughing at the blonde's antics and easily caught the irate teen before he could do any harm to either of their persons. In one smooth movement Roy had restrained the blonde in his lap while he used his free hand to continue eating his meal. At the blonde's angry growl Roy offered Ed a forkful of spaghetti mockingly. His eyes widened in surprise when Ed ate the offered bite just to spite the man that currently held him captive.

Alphonse laughed at the couple, receiving a scathing look from his brother and an amused smirk from the General. He wished the night would never end.

R-2-F

Author's Note: Another chapter left in the dust! I originally wrote this chapter in hopes of making up for the length of the previous (short) update, but it seems that I overdid things a bit. I had to cut the chapter in half, but hopefully the second half will be up by Sunday if all goes well!

I can't believe I've passed 200 reviews! You guys never cease to amaze me! I'd like to take this time to thank all of you have reviewed, and even those who have simply read TIA up to this point. A huge thanks goes to all of my faithful reviewers; You guys know who you are!

Happy Easter everyone!

Until next time,

Cheers!

R2F


	18. Stormy Nights

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 18: Stormy Nights**

Little did Alphonse know that his wish would be granted. No less than an hour after the trio had finished their dinner, the heavens seemed to open up and release their wrath on the land of Ametris. The rain flooded the streets in only a matter of minutes, making traveling impossible. It hailed on and off and the lightening was relentless. Thunder shook the mansion at regular intervals while the wind howled continuously outside of the windows.

Needless to say, the Elrics were stranded at the General's house until the storm let up.

When ten o'clock rolled around and the storm still showed no signs of calming, Roy had insisted that the brothers stay the night. Alphonse hadn't been surprised when his brother readily agreed.

Al was now standing inside one of the many guest rooms in the Mustang manor. The room was far larger than any Al had previously been given the pleasure of staying, yet the haunting familiarity of the room pained the youngest Elric more than he'd like to admit. The room's decorations reminded Al of his own room back home.

The walls were covered in a warm brown paint, the color closely resembling that of freshly cut hay, with pine furnishings and accents spread throughout the room. A border roughly five inches wide stretched across the middle of each wall, the border depicting wild horses roaming freely across grassy plains. A twin sized western bed was the placed against the far wall with a hand sewn quilt stretched across the mattress.

The room reminded Al of the source of the Mustang family's wealth; horse breeding.

The Mustangs had always been known for their ability to breed the finest horses in Ametris. Generations of the family had spent their lives working on their many ranches, but the family's tradition had been broken by the only son of Reginald Mustang.

From the time the boy could walk, the heir of the Mustang legacy had shown little interest in his family's business. Instead the boy was fascinated with the military and had decided to join their ranks at the age of 16.

The Mustangs had been outraged by their son's disregard for his responsibility as the sole heir to the Mustang fortune and had refused to support his decision. To Reginald Mustang and his wife, their son was nothing more than an ignorant child with his head in the clouds. Despite their attempts to reason with the boy, he refused to be swayed and remained a member of the military.

By the time the Mustang heir was 18 his achievements both as an alchemist and as a soldier were recognized by all of Ametris. He was promoted to the position of a State Alchemist at the age of 19, rising to a Colonel at 22 years old. Yet despite all of the boy's outstanding achievements, his family refused to recognize him as their son.

Reginald Mustang fell ill during the winter of 1909 and passed away the following summer. His wife, Johanna, disappeared shortly after her husband's death, and the Mustang fortune fell to the only known survivor of the once great family- General Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist.

Alphonse had learned of the General's past during the days he had spent most of his time in the library, prior to Roy's awakening. Although Al had only stumbled across the information by chance, he could not suppress the feeling that he was invading the General's privacy. He was dying to ask the General if what he had read was really true, but Al lacked the courage to bring up such a delicate subject around the General.

Al was startled from his thoughts when a soft knock sounded on the still-open bedroom door. He looked up to see the very man in question standing in the doorway, holding Ed's sleeping form in his arms bridle-style.

"Is everything alright, Alphonse?" Roy questioned softly, remaining in the doorway.

Al forced his voice to sound carefree and he found that for once he was glad for his lack of ability to show expression. "Of course, General Mustang. The room's great!"

A sour looked briefly crossed Roy's features, reminding Al of his previous thoughts, but the look was gone as quickly as it had come. "I have no doubt of that, but it's not the room I'm concerned about."

Al would have smiled ruefully had he been able to. "I'm fine, General Mustang. Honestly."

"Roy."

Alphonse blinked. "N-nani?"

"If I'm going to be...er..." Roy faltered as he appeared to search for the right word. "...seeing your brother," Al inwardly grinned at the General's blush. "-then I would ask you to call me Roy."

Al nodded, none too ignorant to the raven haired man's unease. "I think I'd like that."

Ed chose that moment to make his presence known by shifting in Roy's hold and tightening his arms around his General's neck. He sighed happily when he found a position he deemed comfortable, muttering "sexy bastard" as he buried his face in Roy's neck, loud enough for even Al to hear.

Roy's face flushed bright red at the sleeping teen's words. He valiantly fought to keep his face void of expression, but he failed miserably when the blonde continued to nuzzle his neck. His blush turned into an indignant scowl when the youngest Elric broke into peals of laughter.

Roy made a show of ignoring Alphonse as he moved across the room and carefully deposited the blonde on a couch on the wall opposite the bed. It took a fair bit of maneuvering, but Roy managed to successfully detach the blonde alchemist from his neck and free himself. He straightened as the blonde rolled away from him, his body now facing the wall, and continued to slumber peacefully. Roy shook his head and fought back a grin.

Roy sat on the edge of Alphonse's bed and motioned for the boy to do the same. It did not go unnoticed to Alphonse that the General had gone into "Fuhrer Mode", judging by the way his eyes had narrowed and his jaw had a determined set to it. Al felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach as he hesitantly obeyed.

"It has come to my attention, Alphonse, that amidst all that has recently occurred, you and I have never been given a chance to truly talk."

Al tilted his head in confusion. "About what, Gen-" Al paused at the look he received from the older man. "Er...I mean...Roy?"

Roy's lips turned upwards slightly in clear amusement. "Concerning my intentions with your brother."

Al promptly blushed.

"I know that a relationship between two men is still frowned on by most people, but I am serious about your brother. Edward has become an important, no an essential part of my life and I don't want to lose that. I have never had anyone I could truly call family before, but I think I've finally found that with you and your brother, Alphonse." Roy gave a small smile. "Edward...he accepts me for who I am, faults and all, without question." A self conscious laugh escaped the General's mouth. "I sound like such a sap." He ran a shaky hand through his hair, and for the first time Alphonse realized just how much it must be costing the General to spill his heart out to him.

"Roy." Al cut in gently, reaching out and putting a hand on the General's shoulder. Anxious onyx eyes raised to meet his, and Alphonse fought to keep any embarrassment from his voice and simply speak from his heart. "After your battle with Scar, I wasn't sure if Edward would ever be the same. He seemed so..._broken_." The General flinched at Al's words. "I thought Ed would never be the same, and I would be lying if I said a part of me didn't resent you for hurting my brother like that. Our life has been anything but easy since the day in Resembool when we lost everything. Brother always tries to appear strong so not to make anyone worry, but I know there are times when the burden he bears becomes too much for him. I just wish he would let me help..." Al's voice trailed sadly, but he shook his head and continued.

"I was forced to watch a change slowly come over my brother. His eyes become distant and sincere smiles became a long forgotten memory." Al finally raised his eyes to meet those of the General. "But when you woke up and began to spend more and more time with Edward, there were slowly evident changes in both of you. Ed began to smile again and you slowly began to open up. I would be a fool not to realize how good for each other you two are." Alphonse rose to his feet and turned to face the General, bending at the waist in a deep bow. "Thank you for giving me my brother back, General Mustang."

Roy silently rose from the bed and closed the distance between himself and the suit of armor. Al's eyes widened slightly in fear of having said too much. He needn't have worried though, because only a moment later he felt strong arms embracing him as tightly as possible in his current form. His voice trembled as he returned the hug, careful not to hurt the man that was becoming so dear to both Elric brothers. "Thank you, Roy."

On the couch at the side of the room and unseen by the other two occupants, golden eyes slid shut once more as a lone tear slid down to rest on the velvet surface. Slowly the blonde young man truly succumbed to the call of oblivion, resting deeply and completely for the first time in as long as he could remember.

R-2-F

The next day dawned without a cloud in the sky. The fury of the night before was evidenced only by the skeletal branches which littered the ground and the still puddles rimmed with frost in the cold morning air. The violence of the night seemed as if nothing but a distant dream as the sky slowly lightened..

Inside the manor only a single soul was awake to witness the sun as it rose in the eastern sky, and he was currently slaving away in the kitchen. The seven foot suit of armor had risen with the sun and had decided to make breakfast for his host and brother. His mood was better today than it had been for longer than he cared to recall, and Alphonse Elric felt the need to put all of his energy into something productive, so he had helped himself to the General's kitchen and begun fixing breakfast for the still sleeping couple.

With breakfast preparations done, all that was left was to wake said couple.

Alphonse made his way to the General's bedroom with relative ease. He'd only gotten lost once on his journey thanks to the map Roy had supplied him with. It seemed that it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for someone to become lost in the great manor, despite it's single story. Alphonse was greatful that the manor was only one story though; he couldn't imagine how lost he would be if he had to contend with stairs , and frankly, he didn't want to.

He knocked on the door for decency's sake and waited a moment before poking his head into the room. "Anyone awake?" He called softly in a final attempt to save anyone any embarrassment. When there was no answer he opened the door fully and surveyed the dimly lit room.

The room was exactly as Al had imagined it; huge.

The room was twice the size of the room Alphonse had stayed in, with a large bay window on the east wall. The room was done in a deep blue paint and wood flooring. The walls were for the most part sparse, with only the occasional photo or medal serving as decoration. On the wall opposite the door was a simple king sized bed. Curled in the middle of the bed were the very two men Al was seeking, and he inwardly smiled at the sight.

Roy was laying on his back with an arm draped across his eyes to shut out any stray beams of light while his other arm held Edward tightly against his side. Ed's arm was thrown lazily across Roy's hips and his head was tucked securely underneath the raven haired alchemist's chin. The couple's feet were peeking out from beneath the covers enough for Al to see that they were tangled together, leaving virtually no part of the pair's bodies separated. As Al watched, Roy's arm fell away from his eyes, instead dropping to the side and his hand tangling itself in Edward's loose hair.

Al grinned impishly as he snuck closer, making sure to keep the clanking of his armor to a minimum. He stopped at the foot of the bed and eyed the couple a moment longer before raising his hands and bringing them together with a loud clang.

Both of the men in the bed jumped at the loud noise. Ed accidentally head-butted Roy's chin, eliciting a pained groan from the older alchemist as they both struggled to sit up. Roy rubbed his abused chin as he turned accusing eyes to Alphonse. Ed broke in before Roy could even say a word.

"What the hell was that for, Al?" Ed demanded, glaring daggers at his younger brother.

Had Al been able to, both men would have swore the boy smirked.

"It's nearly time for work and you both are still in bed cuddling." Al chided, though there was no missing the mirth in his voice. "You need to get washed up and ready for work. Breakfast is ready in the kitchen."

Roy arched an eyebrow, not use to Al's mother henning. "You made breakfast?"

Al nodded proudly. "Yep! And if you two don't hurry up, it'll get cold." He turned on his heel and practically skipped back out the door. He'd only been gone a moment before he returned, giving them a sheepish look and closing the door he had forgotten to shut on his way out.

Roy was still staring at the spot Al had been standing in with an utterly baffled expression.

Ed took one look at Roy and laughed. "He's usually like this in the mornings." He explained, watching with unmasked appreciation as Roy made his way across the room in only a pair of pajama pants.

"Unlike like his older brother?" Roy shot the blonde a smirk over his shoulder. He effortlessly caught the shirt that was aimed at his head and arched his eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ed kicked back the covers and stalked over to the General to retrieve his shirt, eyes narrowed dangerously. He yanked it from the raven haired man's grasp, glaring for all he was worth at the other man. "Bastard."

Roy pouted. "I've been demoted from 'sexy bastard'?" He delighted in the blonde's answering blush.

Any retort the blonde might have had was muffled by Roy's lips claiming his in a lazy kiss. Ed moaned into Roy's mouth and slid his arms around the General's neck, threading his fingers in raven locks of hair. He felt Roy's tongue sweep across his lower lip and gasped into the kiss, his knees nearly buckling as the General's tongue began exploring his mouth. He whimpered in protest when Roy pulled back, going on his tip toes and trying to recapture that sinfully talented mouth with his own.

After a few more shared kisses the two broke apart, both pleasantly flushed and short of breath.

"Good morning, Edward." Roy whispered, his lips still close enough to brush against Ed's as he spoke.

Ed pulled back and grinned at Roy. "Yeah...it is."

R-2-F

By some miracle Ed and Roy managed to arrive to work on time. The pair had been stopped countless times in the hallways by Roy's numerous subordinates. Ed realized with a start just how high ranking Roy really was. While Ed knew full well that Roy was now the Brigadier General, seeing just a glimpse of how many people reported to the raven haired alchemist had been a surprise awakening. The man really had climbed his way through the ranks. The only role that was left for him to conquer was Fuhrer itself.

The pair entered the office to find it's only occupant was Riza. Roy looked around in confusion. "Where's Havoc?"

Riza glanced up from her stack of papers, which appeared to be twice as large as usual, before returning to her work. "He mentioned something about new orders from the Fuhrer."

Roy nodded and discreetly brushed his hand against the small of Ed's back before he disappeared into his office.

Ed blushed and moved to his own desk, sitting down in his chair with a heavy 'thud'. He hadn't even reached for the files on his desk when a very disheveled Feury entered the room, a folder tucked securely beneath his arm.

"Urgent news for Brigadier General Mustang."

Riza nodded and rose from her seat. "Follow me." She glanced at Edward before she led the officer to Roy's office door, pausing to knock once on the door before pushing it open. She closed the behind Feury and returned to her place at her desk.

R-2-F

Roy looked up from the piles of papers on his desk, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the Sergeant. He rose from his chair and answered Feury's salute with one of his own. "At ease, Sergeant."

"Thank you sir." Feury replied, crossing the room and offering Roy a folder. "The report from Lior."

Roy's eyes hardened as he took the offered folder. "The findings?"

"I think it would be best for you to read them yourself, General."

Roy eyed Feury warily for a moment before opening the folder with a flick of his thumb. His dark eyes scanned the page with practiced speed before narrowing dangerously. He dropped the folder to his desk, his eyes never leaving the evidence before him.

"Is there any indication what happened to the town?"

Feury shook his head sadly. "There were signs of alchemical activity, but nothing more." He raised his eyes and met those of the General. "There's nothing left in that city to indicate that Lior ever housed any form of life. Everything...there's nothing left."

Roy's eyes hardened and he turned to gaze out the window behind his desk. "You're telling me there are no leads? No witnesses, no suspicious people seen traveling to the city before the disappearances?"

Feury shook his head. "No, sir. Not that we have found."

Roy turned to the Sergeant, his eyes determined. "Then I suggest you find a lead, Sergeant."

Feury took a step back at the look he received from the General. "O-of course sir. I'll do my best."

Roy turned back to the window, his hands fisting at his sides. "We'll just hope your best is good enough, Sergeant."

R-2-F

Bradley was on the phone with the Major stationed in Xing when his assistant appeared at his office door.

"Yes, Ms. Douglass, what is it?" He inquired gruffly, his hand covering the receiver of the phone.

"He's here."

Bradley nodded in understanding. "Send him in. I was just finishing here."

"Very well, Sir." Juliet responded, turning and leaving as quietly as she had appeared.

Bradley had only just gotten off of the phone with the Major when his office door was opened yet again, only this time it was not Ms. Douglass that entered his room.

"Late as always."

The newcomer grinned. "Am I ever not?"

Bradley chose to ignore the man's comment. "Is everything in order?"

The visitor sat casually in the seat in front of the Fuhrer's desk, the epitome of nonchallance. "Everything's been taken care of on my end. Just give me the word."

Bradley allowed a small smirk. "Very good. We'll be starting things a bit earlier than I had planned, but it cannot be helped. The General is proving to be more of a nuisance than I had originally expected. I want him out of the picture as soon as possible."

The other man nodded. "Understood. So we begin, do we?"

Bradley nodded once again. "Inform the others of the change in plan."

For the first time since he'd entered the room, the visitor showed a flicker of doubt. "Are you sure they'll be okay with that?"

Bradley propped his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together in order to hide his sneer. "What does it matter? They are only pawns, after all."

The visitor had nothing to say to that and chose that as his cue to leave. "I'll inform them of the changes."

Bradley watched the man's retreating back, doing nothing to hide his sneer.

R-2-F

Author's Note: Wow, another chapter in less than a week! I thought I would spoil you guys for Easter and what not, so here it is!

I appologize for any typos. I'm on my sister's laptop and her system has a very out of date spellcheck. It doesn't even recognize contractions...but I appologize for any errors!

My beta insisted that I add something in this author's note about my brainstorming habits. Apparently I'm very scary when I brainstorm...I'm was over at her house and I started pacing the kitchen and talking (quite animatedly) with myself. At first she thought I was on the phone, but then she realized I was having a one sided conversation and put two and two together... But I'd like to announce that I have ironed out most of the kinks in this story. If all goes according to plan, you guys are going to be in for one hell of a ride!

Until next time!

R2F


	19. Fall to Pieces

**Take It All Away **

**Chapter 19: Fall to Pieces**

Edward began to worry about the General when two o'clock came and went with no sign of the acclaimed alchemist leaving his office. The clock now read 2:57 and Ed finally took it upon himself to check on Roy. Havoc had yet to return from his visit with the higher ups and Riza was so engrossed with her paperwork that Ed doubted the First Lieutenant even noticed her betrothed's absence. The day had passed by with a fair amount of normalcy, except that both Havoc and Mustang were either missing or indisposed. Ed knew it was foolish to feel like the office was empty because of the Flame Alchemist's presence, after all they had gone for months without the older man, but feel it he did, and strongly.  
Roy had not left his office since Fuery had taken his leave early that morning. Judging by the uncharacteristic sullen look that the Sergeant possessed, it didn't take much for Ed to figure out that he had come bearing bad news of some nature. The question was, what?  
With a heavy sigh Ed rose from his chair, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension that sitting at a desk for hours on end tended to cause. He gave a final sigh before raising his chin and moving across the room, his every move belaying his determination. He raised his fist, hesitating only a moment before pounding on the heavy oak door. "Oi, teme-sama!You still alive in there?"  
"What is it?" Came an irritated reply from the other side of the door. "I don't have time for your idiocy, Fullmetal!"  
"My what?" Ed demanded, throwing the door open regardless of the General's protests. "You bastard, I'll have you know-" He shoved the door open and strode into the office, intent on launching into a full fledged rant the moment he'd cornered the General. However, his words died on his lips at the sight presented to him.  
The once immaculate office was now littered with innumerable books and folders. Papers were strewn haphazardly across the desk and the surrounding floor. The General's oak desk was buried beneath piles of books that had been plucked from the shelves of the mighty bookcases that lined the office's eastern wall. In the center of all of this chaos, stood the infamous Flame Alchemist, who appeared to be in the midst of a heated phone conversation.  
For a split second, Ed considered turning around and acting as if he had never entered the office. Maybe if he left now, the General wouldn't realize-  
"I'm afraid you misunderstood me." Roy's deep voice startled Ed from his plans of retreat, the underlying anger in those five words causing Ed's back to stiffen. "I don't give a damn if it's 3,000 men! I want the files of all military personnel that have been transferred to Drachma in the last six months!" Ed released a small sigh of relief when he realized that those words were not directed at him, but at the unfortunate soul on the other end of the phone. "It'll take you a week?" Roy's eyes narrowed. "You have three days."  
Roy slammed the phone back onto it's cradle, allowing his hand to rest there as he fought to reign in his frustration. The raven haired man was nearly shaking in his efforts to keep his temper at bay. Ed swallowed thickly, the General's anger taking him by surprise. Yet he was undeterred by Roy's foul mood and narrowed his own eyes in reply, closing the distance between them in a few short strides.  
"What's all this?" Ed demanded, gesturing to the chaos surrounding Roy's desk.  
"I was under the impression that you are to report your actions to me Fullmetal, and not the other way around." Roy snapped, slamming the folder in his hands on the desk.  
Ed bristled. "Who pissed in your coffee?"   
Roy gave him a withering look. "I don't have time for your crude comebacks, Fullmetal."  
"Too bad for you, I've got all the time in the world." Ed shot back, leaning against Roy's desk and casually crossing his arms.  
Roy slumped into his chair with a sigh, gingerly rubbing his temples. "Edward, if you haven't noticed, I'm a bit busy-"  
"I have noticed." Ed cut in, all hints of playfulness leaving his voice. "I've also noticed that whatever it is has you worked up, which can't be good for your first day back in the office. So...either you tell me what the hell's going on, or I tell Hawkeye that you're already overdoing things."  
"I don't have to answer to-"  
"Have you seen a pissed off Hawkeye?"  
Roy paused at this. Now that Ed mentioned it, he could recall the First Lieutenant holding him at gunpoint various times, and he wasn't too keen to have those memories become a reality any time soon. With a sigh of defeat he tossed Ed the folder nearest him.   
Ed caught it instinctively, his brow furrowing as he looked at the General questioningly.  
"Fuery's latest report."  
Ed opened the folder with a flick of his thumb, his eyes scanning the page with practiced speed. He felt his blood run cold as his grip on the papers tightened. "Lior's gone...?" He breathed, disbelief etching his features.  
"It would seem so."  
Ed finally raised his eyes to meet those of the other man's. "How is that possible?"  
Roy leaned forward in his chair, propping his elbows on his desk and bringing his joined hands before his chin. "The evidence suggests that a large scale alchemical procedure was performed in the city, though there fails to be enough evidence to discern the exact procedure used or when said procedure was performed." Roy paused, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Furthermore, recent occurrences in Drachma call for further investigation."  
Ed's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Are you suggesting the two are related somehow?"  
"I'm not ruling out the possibility." Roy's eyes raised to meet Edward's and the blonde fought the urge to take a step back from the intensity of the General's gaze. "Fullmetal, do you have any idea what is going on in Drachma?"  
Ed shook his head.  
"There have been a total of three units that have been dispatched into Drachma over the past six months. Due to unknown circumstances, their numbers have lessened to no more than 100 men total."  
Ed gaped at the General. "But don't the units-"  
Roy cut him off. "Yes Edward, each individual unit is comprised of no less than 100 men." Roy allowed a moment to pass for the information to sink in. "Ninety-three men remain."  
"And the others..?"  
"Dead or MIA."  
Ed growled softly, remembering Havoc's earlier words. 'My men are dying, and I want to know why.' So this is what he was talking about, Edward mused.  
He glanced at the papers in his hands again, memories of the people he'd met in the desert town flooding his mind. He felt his throat constrict in an attempt to keep angry tears at bay. Although the town was standing on it's last leg, the people who lived in the desert city were determined to bring their town out of it's slump. Father Cornello had offered them a glimpse of paradise that only fueled their desire to save their dying city. Even after Edward had destroyed their false hope, the people of Lior continued to believe that there was a chance of saving their beloved hometown. "I...can't." Ed whispered, a lone tear streaking down his cheek. "I can't believe that all of those people would just… disappear."   
"Edward, the evidence is uncompromising-"  
"I don't give a damn about the evidence!" Ed snapped, slamming his hands down on the desk. "I have to see it for myself!"  
Roy's eyes narrowed. "You are not going to Lior, Fullmetal."  
"Why the hell not? They're still there, I know it!" Ed cried, his desperation rising. "All of those people couldn't just...vanish..."  
Roy's eyebrows furrowed. "You're allowing your personal feelings to cloud your judgment, Fullmetal."  
"Excuse me for being human, you bastard!" Ed snapped, rounding on the General. He moved around the desk and grabbed the collar of Roy's uniform, hauling the General's face within an inch of his own. "A prick like you wouldn't understand!"  
A flash of hurt crossed Roy's eyes, but the look was gone before Ed could be certain he'd seen it. Roy's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Ed's hand with his own, his grip surprisingly firm as he pried the blonde's fingers from his collar. "Maybe you're right, Fullmetal." He replied icily. "However, I refuse to allow one of my men to go and sniff out a ghost town because he claims to be humane."  
"I'm not asking you, you-"  
Roy rose from his seat, leaning close to the younger alchemist. "Allow me to simplify things for you, Fullmetal." He growled. "Men are disappearing by the handful each day, and I refuse, on both a professional and a personal level, to let you join their numbers."

Ed's irritation lessened, but only slightly. "Dammit, you don't understand-!"

"You're not going, Fullmetal. That's final."

Ed opened his mouth to argue his point further, but a stern look from the General effectively silenced the blonde.

Roy slumped into his chair, running a hand tiredly over his face. "Edward-"

"Don't." Ed cut in, his fists clenching at his sides. Without another word he spun on his heel and marched out of the office, not trusting himself to be in such close proximity with the General a moment longer, lest he snap.

Roy watched Ed go, feeling a pang of guilt upon seeing the anger he'd unintentionally invoked displayed in golden eyes, though it was only for a second. A sigh escaped him and he ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly, suddenly feeling utterly drained of energy.

"Well that went well."

Roy's head snapped up at the new voice, his brows furrowing. "Go to hell, Jean." He muttered, not in any mood to deal with his friend's antics. His head was already killing him.

Havoc pouted. "Ouch, man. You're brutal."

Roy pointedly ignored the blonde.

Havoc crossed the room and added another folder to the pile on Roy's desk. "Orders." He explained, nodding towards the file.

Roy leaned forward and opened the folder, his eyes quickly surveying it's contents. "You're going to Drachma?" He demanded, his tone harsher than need be.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, General?"

"No…it's nothing." Roy amended, shaking his head wearily. "When do you leave?"

"Five-forty train."

Roy looked up in surprise. "So soon?"

Havoc nodded, casually sitting on the edge of Roy's desk and flipping through one of the books he found there. "Yep. I've received orders to leave A.S.A.P. to Drachma."

"I understand. I'll send Hawkeye to see you off."

Havoc gave a strained smile. "There's no need for that, General. She'd kill you if you let her off early."

"She'd kill me if I let you leave without her knowledge." Roy countered.

Havoc couldn't argue with that. "Alright Roy, if you think you can spare the manpower." Jean conceded. "I'll fetch her on my way out. Thanks." He offered the General one of his infamous grins. "Now…about _your _love life-"

"Out."

"Y'sir!" Havoc exclaimed upon seeing Roy's fingers poised to snap. The sound of the Second Lieutenant's laughter echoed in the hall long after he'd left.

Roy slumped back into his chair once again, his troubled eyes focusing on the folder that the blonde had left behind. _Drachma…_

R-2-F

"Well, here we are!" Exclaimed Jean, turning to grin at the blonde woman who remained in the car. She hadn't spoken a word since he'd informed her of his latest orders, even now that they were in front of the train station. With a heavy sigh Jean made his way around the car, leaning down to peer at his fiancé through the window. "Come on, it's not like you won't see me in a week."

Havoc's attempt at cheering up his betrothed proved fruitless. He sighed again. "Riza…"

"Drachma's a dangerous town; take care of yourself." Riza ordered indifferently, betraying the way her eyes were misting over.

Havoc's eyes softened and he put a hand to the side of her face, forcing the stubborn woman to meet his eyes. "I'll be back." He promised, leaning closer and kissing her cheek tenderly.

Riza sat stunned, having been taken by surprise at the loving gesture. It wasn't the first time the blonde had done so, but something about the gentle kiss unsettled her. She frowned slightly as she struggled to understand what had felt so different, but could come up with nothing.

Jean took her lack of response as a silent dismissal, and with a final smile, however strained it was, the blonde Lieutenant shouldered his bag and turned to leave. When his back was presented to Riza he allowed himself to give a heavy sigh, the lump forming in his throat allowing him only to nod when one of the attendants asked for permission to take his bag.

As Riza watched Jean walk off, she was finally able to place the mysterious feeling that was washing over her. With a sudden surge of desperation she fumbled with the handle for what seemed like an eternity before managing to throw open the car door. She ran towards Havoc's retreating form, calling his name as loudly as her constricted throat would allow.

Jean turned, his eyes widening in surprise as Riza launched herself into his arms in an uncharacteristic display of desperation. He felt her body shaking with sobs and pulled her closer, knowing that words would do nothing to console his beloved. Words of false promises would have been wasted in that moment, for Jean knew full well that he could not promise Riza he would return.

The train whistle sounded, signaling it's impending departure. Jean gave Riza a final squeeze before releasing her. He put a finger beneath her chin so that her eyes met his and gave a small smile, pressing his lips to hers softly. "See you soon, baby."

The whistle sounded again and Havoc turned to board the train, casting a final glance at Riza. With a final wink, he was gone.

As Riza watched the train pull away, she allowed her tears to fall freely. She knew this feeling all to well. She brought a hand up to her lips, a soft sob escaping her lips as she turned to begin the lonely trek back to her car. Once safely inside, she rested her head against the steering wheel, her tears refusing to subside. The way that Jean had held her just before she boarded the train…

Felt far too much like a goodbye.

R-2-F

Author's Note: This chapter didn't turn out at _all _like I originally planned, but that's alright. I didn't plan on the scene at the train station to be so emotional on Riza's part, but I think I like how it turned out. Riza's often portrayed as an emotionless woman, but I refuse to believe that the woman is as indifferent as she acts at times.

And as for the argument between Roy and Ed, I had to do it. As much of a Roy x Ed supporter as I am, I refuse to believe that the two of them will live happily ever after once they are together. Roy's too stubborn and Ed's too headstrong. The fight was necessary.

And as always, a huge thanks to all of my reviewers and readers! Thanks to you guys, we've managed to reach Chapter 19.


	20. Revelations

**Take It All Away **

**Chapter 20: Revelations**

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, do you really think I would be writing this?

**Warnings**:

The most obvious is Shonen-ai content, if you don't like that then I fail to understand why you've stuck around for Chapter 20... This story also contains a fair bit of swearing, as well as the occasional scene that is meant for more 'mature' audiences. Also, facts in this story may not coincide with that found in the manga or anime.

_So far in the story: _

Roy fell into a coma after a battle with Scar and upon his awakening was diagnosed with amnesia. Driven by guilt, Ed stayed by the (newly promoted) General's side as Roy slowly began to regain his memories. Eventually a relationship began to develop between the two and disturbing occurrences in the country of Drachma bring Roy back into the line of duty.

Author's Note: Well, we've reached Chapter 20! I can't believe this story has gone by so fast (maybe not for my readers), but this is the longest I've kept with a story, and by far the fastest I've put out updates. The constant reviews I receive from my readers has driven me to finish this story. We still have many chapters to go, and I hope you guys will continue to stick with me! And now, without further ado, Take It All Away, Chapter 20.

R-2-F

A woman with long, black hair stood just inside the entrance of Creta's smallest bar, her eyes scanning the customers as they came in. Beside her stood a man who was as wide as he was tall. Despite their efforts to blend in with the others, the beautiful woman and her beastly companion were hard to miss, especially in a deserted bar such as this.

"Looking for anyone I know?"

The woman spun around, glaring at the unfortunate soul that dared to sneak up behind her. "You're late." She hissed, her eyes betraying every bit of loathing she felt for the newcomer.

The man smirked but offered no excuse for his late appearance.

The shorter man chose that moment to pipe up. "How rude of him to make us wait." He leered, licking his lips. "Let me eat him, Lust."

The woman called Lust rolled her eyes, having grown immune to her companion's pleas long ago. "Not this time, Gluttony." She sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm afraid we need him...for now."

The man chuckled and sat on the bar stool nearest him, beckoning the bar mistress over with a flick of his hand. The woman behind the counter eyed him warily before coming to take his order. The way the man was dressed, it was hard not to accuse him of looking suspicious. He was dressed in all-dark colors, from his black boots down to his dark brown hat. His clothes were tattered and torn, with dirt caking the hem of the faded brown cloak he wore. It was unusual to see such poorly dressed people on this side of town. Though the bar was small and was frequented only by it's most faithful customers, it was located on the nicer side of Creta. It was no wonder why the stranger had drawn the attention of most of the bar's occupants.

"Give me a bottle of your strongest stuff." He commanded gruffly.

The waitress continued to regard him warily. "You sure you can afford that, mister?" She stipulated, choosing her words carefully so not to offend a potential customer.

The man smirked again. "You're right, I probably couldn't." He paused thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "I know!" He declared suddenly, spinning on the bar stool and grinning at the pair that had chosen to stand behind him instead of taking a seat themselves. "These two here will treat me."

Lust's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

The man's grin widened and he appeared unaffected by the look of impending death he was receiving from the other two. "Buy me a drink, then we can go somewhere more private to talk business."

Lust sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she felt an impending headache coming on. "Fine." Gluttony muttered something under his breath , but she didn't care to know what.

The man's smirk returned as he turned back around to give the bar maid his order. The woman seemed satisfied with the arrangement and went to fill the order.

Gluttony tugged on Lust's cloak, looking up at her skeptically. When he was certain he held the woman's attention, he leaned closer in order to be heard over one of the customers that was raving in a drunken stupor. "I don't like this, Lust." He whined, his words slightly slurred because of the finger he refused to take out of his mouth.

Lust sighed again. "I know Gluttony...but we have to trust Pride.

Gluttony scowled at the mention of the other homunculi's name. "Why? He's never cared about us."

Lust couldn't argue with him there. "Let's just hear what this nitwit has to say." When this appeared to appease her companion, Lust turned her attention back to the other man. "Are you about finished?" She asked mockingly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Sure am. Let's get." He hopped off the bar stool and grabbed his bottle of whatever it was he ordered, not even waiting for the raven haired woman to pay for his liquor before taking a large swig from the bottle. Lust tossed a handful of coins on the counter with a scowl before she and Gluttony followed him out the of the door and into the streets of Creta.

R-2-F

It was nearing eight by the time Ed swallowed his pride and returned to the office to search for the General. After their argument earlier that day, Ed had returned to the mansion and locked himself in Roy's library for hours. He had become so absorbed in the materials that he'd found in the General's massive collection that he failed to notice Roy's absence until it was pointed out by his younger brother. Ed had felt a jolt of alarm upon this realization, but his pride refused to allow him to hunt down the General after their fight. Another hour had come and gone before Ed's anxiety got the best of him and he went in search of Roy.

By the time Ed reached the office, most of the lights in the building had already been turned off. Luckily the hall lights remained on day or night, so the blonde was able to make his way to Roy's office with minimal trouble. While on his way, Ed had begun to dream up the worst possible scenarios that had kept the General from returning home.

_What if something happened? _Ed thought darkly, his brow furrowing into a frown. _What if he was hurt? Or maybe he had another attack? _At this thought, Ed's pace quickened. He'd witnessed Roy's attacks more than once and he was unsure of how the raven would handle them on his own. When Ed spun around the corner and threw open Roy's office door, what he found was the last thing that he'd expected.

Roy sat in his chair, his body slumped over the papers in front of him. His head rested on the desk at an awkward angle, and one hand hung limply by his side, papers that had slipped from his fingers littering the ground below. Despite the awkwardness of his position, the General appeared to be fast asleep.

Ed's shoulders slumped in relief and he took a moment to allow his heart beat to return to a normal pace. When he was sure that he wouldn't pass out if he took a step forward, Ed crossed the room silently and knelt beside his desk. "Hey." He beckoned gently, reaching up and running a hand through tousled raven locks. "Wake up."

Roy groaned in reply, his head turning away from the blonde in an unconscious attempt to ward off whatever was disturbing him. His neck made a popping sound as he resettled his head on the desk, and even in his sleep Roy grimaced.

Ed decided to try another tactic and rose from his knees and put a hand on either of Roy's shoulders, gently working the muscles that were impossibly tense due to the awkward position the man was sleeping in.

This time Roy moaned and leaned into the blonde's touch, his head lolling back as sleepy eyes met Ed's. "Edward?" He frowned, blinking away the last traces of sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ed rebuked softly, his hands continuing to work out the knots in Roy's neck and shoulders. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Roy shook his head, either too tired to think or too enwrapped in the feel of Ed's hands kneading his shoulders to care.

Since the General's eyes had slid shut, Ed allowed himself to smile at Roy's sleepy state. He really could be cute sometimes. "It's past nine." He supplied when the older man showed no sign of answering his question. "What the hell are you doing here this late?"

Roy's eyes reluctantly opened, meeting melted gold, who's worry was poorly hidden. "I had some stuff to look into.." He yawned, rolling his neck and stretching his arms. "I guess I fell asleep."

"Yeah I can see that." Ed snapped, his temper returning. Here he'd been, worrying for nothing!

Roy caught Ed's waist in one of his arms and hauled the blonde into his lap. Ed fell with an undignified squeak against the older man, but managed to brace his hands on Roy's chest. His eyes narrowed at the playful look he was receiving from the General.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to _worry _you."

Ed bristled, though he made no move to escape the arms that had wound around his waist. "You bastard, who said I was worried about you?"

Roy smirked and began to trail kisses along Ed's jaw line, deeming the conversation over, though it had barely begun. Ed opened his mouth to rebuke the General's actions, but his protests dissolved into a breathy moan as Roy ran his tongue along the shell of Ed's ear, causing the blonde to shiver in his arms.

Roy chuckled lightly and began to nibble on Ed's ear, loving the sounds he was elicting from the blonde. He felt Ed's hands fist in his shirt and smirked, releasing the blonde's earlobe in exchange for sealing Ed's lips with his own.

Ed's hold on Roy's uniform coat tightened, a whimper escaping his parted lips as Roy's lips left his. After another chuckle from the raven, Roy's lips were back on Ed's, gently coaxing the blonde's mouth open. As soon as Ed complied, Roy began caressing the blonde's tongue with his own.

Ed squirmed in Roy's lap, his hands deftly unbuttoning Roy's uniform jacket as he struggled to erase any distance between them, clothing be damned. His hands were shaking in his haste and he began to fumble with the buttons, but a larger hand covered his own and finished unbuttoning the jacket, allowing the blonde to push it off of the General's shoulders. The kiss was never broken.

Roy moaned softly as Ed's hands began to explore the contours of his chest, and his own hands were far from idle. One hand had already made short work of Ed's braid and was now buried in loose blonde locks, while his other hand was tucked in Ed's back pocket, pulling the blonde's hips closer to his own.

"Roy.." Ed whimpered, winding one arm around the General's neck as Roy's lips strayed from his own. His breathing became labored as Roy moved his hair to one side, his lips attacking Ed's exposed neck, licking and nibbling playfully at the skin he found there.

They didn't make it back to the house until early morning. Upon their return, they snuck past Al's room like teenagers out past curfew, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. When they reached Roy's room- no, _their _room, they both simply fell into bed, not bothering to pull the covers from beneath them or change into night clothes. Roy pulled the blonde teen close, smiling unabashedly when the blonde gave a sleepy sigh and fitted himself against Roy's side, tucking his head beneath Roy's chin.

"G'night, bastard." Ed murmured sleepily.

Roy yawned, his eyes sliding shut but his smile refusing to fade. "Yeah...it was."

R-2-F

"Are you through dragging us around town now?" Lust hissed, glaring at the blonde in front of her.

The man turned and smirked. "Yeah, we're here." He answered, turning his key in the lock and pushing the door open. "C'mon in."

"How kind of you." Lust replied icily, pushing her way past him. Her shadow, as the visitor had taken to calling him, followed behind her, shooting his own glare at the man who dared to annoy Lust. The man seemed unaffected by the other two's cold attitudes and merely continued grinning, nursing the bottle of booze he had bought earlier. He glanced at the surrounding alleys, shutting the door once he was certain the coast was clear. He turned to find the woman sitting on the edge of the bed gingerly, looking around as if something was going to jump out and grab her.

"There's no traps here," He assured, moving and sitting in the empty chair that was situated at the desk. The only other chair in the room was already occupied by the woman's stout companion.

"Hn."

"Not very friendly, are you?" He inquired, his voice amused although his eyes were equally guarded. When he received no reply from either party, he decided it was time to begin talking business. "Before I tell you your orders, where is he?"

Lust needn't ask to whom the man was referring, she knew all too well. "On a train to Drachma. The switch went smoothly."

"Ah." The man nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer. "Very well." He paused to take a swig from his bottle. "I've received your latest orders from Pride. A band of militiamen are on their way to Drachma to investigate the strange occurrences there." He locked eyes with the woman. "He would like you to dispose of them."

For the first time since the visitor had arrived, Gluttony's eyes lit up. "I can eat them?" He asked, his voice hinting at his excitement.

The man repressed a shudder and forced himself to nod. "Fight them, kill them..._eat them, _he doesn't give a damn what you do, just make sure they never reach Drachma."

Lust eyed him warily. "How are we to know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't." He replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. "You either do it or not, it's not my problem." He paused, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Have you heard word from the others?"

Gluttony grunted and Lust's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

Gluttony sniffed indignantly. "They wants nothing to do with us." He growled, his words once again slurring because of the finger he refused to take out of his mouth.

The man arched an eyebrow and looked to Lust.

"Sloth and Wrath...are quite happy living as the loving mother and son right now." She answered stiffly, her distaste clear. The aforementioned homunculi had disappeared a while ago in order to lead a 'normal' life together as mother and child, and had no interest in becoming human anymore, unlike Lust, Gluttony, and Envy. "They won't be joining us."

"Ah...a shame." The man sighed. "Well, now that that's settled, I'm tired from that train ride, so if you don't mind my rudeness...bug off so I can sleep in peace."

Lust rolled her eyes and stood. She didn't need to be told twice to leave this rundown hotel. "Come on, Gluttony. We're going."

"Awe, but Lust...I'm hungry!"

Their bickering could be heard until they turned the corner, turning onto one of the main roads and becoming lost in the throng of people.

With a sigh, Havoc crossed the room and flopped back into the desk chair, staring at the phone before him. It was time to make a call...

R-2-F

Roy was startled awake by the ringing of the phone. With a groan he sat up, attempting to disentangle himself from the blonde that was using him as a pillow and grab the phone at the same time. "This had better be good." He growled, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"I...er...I'm sorry about calling at such an inconvenient hour, General-"

Roy sighed, immediately recognizing the stammering man on the other end of the phone. "What is it, Fuery?"

There was a long pause, and Roy had to check and make sure that he hadn't accidentally hung up on the Sergeant. "We've had a break in the case." Fuery suddenly declared, his voice still far too hesitant for Roy's liking.

"And..?" Roy prompted, glancing down when he felt the blonde next to him shift, but the teen remained asleep.

"I...We've received an anonymous call claiming that...and we have reason to believe that..."

"That what?" Roy snapped, his patience wearing thin. It was a miracle he hadn't woken his companion yet.

The Sergeant gulped heavily. "General, we have reason to believe that a philosopher's stone is being held in Drachma."

R-2-F

Author's Note: Oh my God! It's finally over! (Gasps for air) I never thought I would manage to finish this. I was half dead by the time I finished this chapter, but I was determined I would have it written by the end of the night (I wrote this on Saturday, but the servers are down so I won't be able to publish it for a while..). I hope this chapter turned out alright. That was my first lime too... ;) I didn't lose _too _much blood writing it, but I'd planned on including something along those lines as the '20th Chapter' celebration.

Until next time!

R2F


	21. Changing Tides

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 21: Changing Tides**

By the time Roy arrived at Central, light had just begun to seep it's way into the dark sky above. The hour was still early so the office was mostly empty, save for the occasional soldier or officer attempting to cram in a few extra hours in futile hopes of a raise.

Roy managed to reach his office without event. Upon entering his regiment's wing, he found his first Lieutenant at her desk, already hard at work despite the ungodly hour. Upon his entry, she raised her eyes to meet his, doing nothing to mask her shock at seeing her superior at such an early hour. "General?" She asked hesitantly, as if unsure of what she was really seeing.

"Lieutenant." Roy responded, his voice uncharacteristically low. Riza seemed to sense his urgency and refrained from asking any questions. "I need a favor."

"Yes, General?"

"Get me any information available on the Philosopher's Stone, as well as available details on the creatures known as homunculi."

Hawkeye did nothing to hide her shock. "General…" She trailed off as she received a stern look from said commander. "I'm afraid Fullmetal would be more appropriate to ask-"

"No." Roy cut in sternly. "Fullmetal needs to know nothing of this."

Something about Roy's tone silenced any protests that might have come from the First Lieutenant. With a reluctant sigh, she nodded. "Consider it done, sir."

"Good." Roy said, dismissing his subordinate as he disappeared into his office in hopes of finding something in his personal collection. He heard the Lieutenant leave only a moment later. He then proceeded to turn his full attention to the books that lined the shelves before him. With a determined frown, he set to work.

Roy had only spent ten minutes scouring the contents of his shelves when a file on his desk caught his attention. He knew for a fact that his desk had been cleared off before he and Edward had headed home, which meant that the folder had been placed there recently. With a frown he crossed the room and leaned a hip against the edge of his desk, grabbing the folder and opening it in one smooth movement. His eyes narrowed at the contents before him.

Enclosed within the folder were orders for Fullmetal's transfer…to Drachma.

R-2-F

Eight thirty found an angry blonde storming through the halls of Central. The teen seemed oblivious to the strange looks he was receiving for his behavior and the murmers that seemed to follow his every step. He spun around the corner and found Riza sitting at her desk, her eyes unfocused as they gazed out the window. His anger subsided…a bit.

"You okay, Lieutenant?" He asked softly, wincing at how hoarse his voice still was from last night's…activities.

Riza looked up in surprise, her eyes uncharacteristically distant. "Oh…of course, Fullmetal." She offered a weak smile. "I just allowed myself to-"

"Worry?" Ed offered gently, his mouth turning upwards in a small smile. He sat gingerly on the edge of her desk, ignoring the pain that seared through his lower back. A barely perceptible wince was the only outward sign of his discomfort, and thankfully it went unnoticed by the blonde Lieutenant.

Riza smiled softly. "I just…I can't help but wonder if he's really okay. I've got this…awful feeling…" She trailed off, shaking her head firmly to dispel such bleak thoughts. "I know that Jean is an extremely capable soldier, one of the best Central has to offer, even, but…"

"But you can't help but worry." Ed supplied.

Riza nodded in response. "It's silly, really."

Ed shook his head and gingerly rose from the desk. "You're his fiance, Lieutenant. It's your job to worry about him."

Riza rewarded him with a smile. She was not oblivious to what Edward was doing, and it warmed her to know that the stubborn blonde cared enough to try and console her. "Thank you, Edward. I'm really alright, though."

Ed still had his doubts, but he seemed willing to accept the Lieutenant's response. "If you say so." Ed glanced over his shoulder at the closed door across from Riza's desk. The blonde Lieutenant seemed to read his mind.

"The General's in his office."

He flashed Riza a wolfish grin. "Thanks, Lieutenant. I think I'll go pay him a visit."

Riza shook her head as she watched the blonde disappear into the General's office. She just hoped they'd keep their voices down. With a small chuckle, she went back to work.

R-2-F

"Oi, teme-sama! What the hell are you doing here so early?" Ed demanded by way of greeting the raven haired General that sat behind his heavy oak desk. His anger flared when the man ignored his presence and continued to scan the book that lay on the desk before him. "Oi! I'm talking to you-!"

"So I've noticed." Roy interrupted evenly, his eyes remaining on the pages of the book.

"Then don't ignore me, bastard!" Ed huffed, marching towards the desk and slamming his hands on it's oak surface. "You know I wanted to talk to you about going-"

"I am aware."

"_Stop interrupting me! _I want-"

"I fail to see why you continue to pester me on this matter." Roy cut in once again, his eyes never lifting from the pages. "We both know that regardless of what I say or do, you plan on leaving to investigate Lior."

Ed's tirade stopped short. "W-what?" He stammered, unable to believe Roy was being so accepting of his decision.

"If you are so intent on going, then I have no choice in the matter. If you were to go against my orders, it would make me appear to be incompetent as the General of the State. Ergo," He paused, rising from his chair and raising his eyes to meet Ed's. "You are to go to Lior…as a civilian."

Ed's brow furrowed in confusion. "As a civilian? Why-"

"As of this moment, I am relieving you of your duties as a State Alchemist." Roy's usually deep, warm voice was now as cold as ice. "You will be able to follow whatever whim strikes your fancy, without tarnishing the name of the State in the process. It's beneficial to all parties involved, and frankly, I grow tired of cleaning up your messes."

"My messes?" Ed croaked, unable to hide his hurt.

"Did I stutter?" Roy inquired icily, arching a single eyebrow. He held out his hand expectantly, his eyes never straying from Edward's. "Now, if you'd please…"

Ed stared at the extended hand, and then into the eyes of the man before him. Tears began to gather in his eyes as he searched desperately for some hint of jest, some sign that Roy was just messing with his mind. He found none. "Roy-"

"I am a busy man, Elric."

Ed's breath caught in his throat at the harsh formality in which the General referred to him. Even Fullmetal was preferable to the cold, impersonal sound of his surname on the General's lips. The same lips, that only last night had…

An angry sob was barely choked back as Ed reached inside his jacket pocket and slammed the heavy metal of the pocket watch on the oak desk instead of the outstretched hand. Ed couldn't bare the thought of so much as touching the man whom he had been foolish enough to trust.

Roy flinched ever so slightly as the pocket watch was slammed onto the desk, the sound echoing in the suddenly too quiet room. He met Ed's accusing eyes unflinchingly and raised his chin. "I believe you know the way out."

Ed gave a short, disbelieving sound which resembled something between a snort and a sob before spinning on his heel and storming out of the room, the door closing behind him with such force that it bounced back on it's hinges with a resounding slam.

Roy sank back into his chair wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily as he fought to keep his emotions in check. He was certain that the look in Ed's eyes would haunt him for many nights to come. Despite his inner turmoil, Roy's resolve held firm.

He carefully slid a folder from beneath the open book in front of him, his eyes narrowing as the accursed orders were before him once again. He knew there would be hell to pay for his actions, but Roy was prepared to accept the consequences that would inevitably befall him. At least now Roy could be certain the Elric brothers were far from Bradley's reach.

Roy held the folder over a lit candle, watching the flame slowly creep up the paper, leaving only the charred remains of the paper in it's wake. He knew without a doubt that there would be no turning back now.

R-2-F

Alphonse looked up in surprise as the front door was threw open, revealing the disheveled form of his older brother. His eyes widen and he bolted to his feet. "Brother? What's wrong?" He demanded, crossing the foyer to stop in front of his brother. The look that Ed's eyes held made Alphonse take a step back. "Brother…?"

"Get your stuff, Al." Ed whispered, his voice dangerously close to cracking.

"Brother, what's going on?"

"Just get your stuff, Al!" Ed snapped, his voice breaking painfully.

Al chose not to press any further and merely complied. He would find out what was wrong with his older brother later.

R-2-F

It did not come as a surprise to Roy when Riza tentatively entered his office later that day wearing a severe expression. Before she could even open her mouth, Roy nodded his consent. No words were exchanged between the pair as Riza nodded in return, hesitating only a moment before opening the door to allow three people inside.

No pleasantries were exchanged. Bradley, accompanied by two soldiers, entered the room, his expression fierce. "Where is the boy?" He demanded angrily, his one visible eye flashing dangerously.

Roy rose from his seat, his chin raised ever so slightly in defiance. "I'm sure I have no idea to whom you're referring to, Fuhrer."

Bradley walked across the room and angrily swept an arm across Roy's desk, scattering papers and books haphazardly to the floor. "Do not play games with me, Mustang!"

Roy arched an eyebrow elegantly, choosing to ignore the pleading look he was receiving from his First Lieutenant. "Might I ask what game it is we are playing?"

"_Do not mock me, General!" _Bradley raved, bringing his face dangerously close to that of the General's. "Where have you sent Fullmetal? Where have you hid him!"

It was rare to see the usually aloof Fuhrer so out of sorts, and Roy found a smirk coming to him naturally. "Where indeed?" Roy chuckled grimly. "Fullmetal is no longer under my command…or any other, for that matter. As of today, Edward Elric has been relieved of his title as a State Alchemist."

Roy felt the Fuhrer's fist connect with his jaw before he even saw the man move. He did nothing to dodge Bradley when the man kneed him in the stomach, causing the renown Flame Alchemist to double over as the air was forced from his lungs. From the corner of his eye, Roy saw Riza move to help him, but stopped her before she could take a step. "Stay out of this, Hawkeye!" He rasped out, his breath still uneven from the previous blow to his stomach.

"But.."

"That's an order!"

Bradley seemed amused by the First Lieutenant's predicament, but turned his attention back to the man doubled over before him. Without a second thought, he kicked the man in the side, causing Roy to lose his balance and fall heavily to his knees. Bradley smirked in satisfaction upon seeing the famed soldier on his knees before him. "Arrest him." He ordered, his eyes never leaving the General's beaten form.

The two soldiers, whom had remained unmoving in the background until now, moved forward and gripped both of Roy's arms, lifting him roughly to his feet. Roy winced as his bruised ribs protested the movement, but he raised his eyes to meet Bradley's visible eye unflinchingly. He managed a decent smirk…before everything went black.

R-2-F

Author's Note: Wow, this chapter went totally different than I planned, but I like this version better than what I'd originally planned! Thanks to all of my reviewers, we've nearly reached 300 reviews on this story! How crazy is that? Things will be coming to an end pretty soon, so things are going to start moving pretty fast here.

Until next time!

R2F


	22. Red Moon Rising

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 22: Red Moon Rising **

Bradley swept into his office without so much as turning on the lights. So enwrapped in his thoughts was he, that he failed to notice that he had a visitor until he reached his desk. The sight of the man sitting in his chair, grinning like the fool he was, was enough to cause Bradley to consider turning around and walking back out of his office, if only to avoid the Second Lieutenant. Sadly, the man spoke before he could act on this thought.

"G'morning, Boss man! How're things on the home front?"

Bradley scowled at the blonde, obviously not finding the man's antics amusing in the least. "What do you want, Havoc?" He demanded shortly, not in any mood to deal with the Second Lieutenant. As an afterthought, he added, "And how did you get here so fast?"

Havoc grinned and leaned back in the chair, propping his feat on Bradley's desk. He ignored the glare that he received from the Fuhrer. "I have my ways." Havoc assured, his grin never faltering. "Everything went without a hitch. Envy, disguised as me, should have arrived in Drachma by now, and Lust and Gluttony are disposing of the investigators as we speak."

"And the others?"

"Greed is dead, as you well know. As for Sloth and Wrath...it appears the two are happily playing mother and son in God only knows where. To sum it up, they basically want nothing to do with any of this; the homunculi, the State, the stone...nothing."

"Fools." Bradley cursed softly. "It doesn't change anything; we can pull this off without their help. So long as I know where your loyalties lie..."

The Second Lieutenant's grin faltered for the first time, but it was quickly recovered. "What do you mean, Boss man?" He chuckled nervously.

Bradley's eyebrow twitched at the title once again. "Do you think I am unaware," He growled, slamming his hands down on the desk in a rare display of anger. "That you tipped off the Sergeant on the location of the stone?"

Havoc's grin remained firmly in place. "Of course I know that you know. But what you don't know, is why I did it. Am I right?"

"Do not mock me, Lieutenant."

"'Course not, Boss man." Havoc winked. "I only tipped off Fuery because I knew he would tell the General."

"And in doing so-"

Havoc shrugged. "I just thought it would make things more interesting." He lit a cigarette casually, once again ignoring the glare that was directed at him. "Things were getting a bit dull."

Bradley's hands fisted at his sides. It was useless trying to figure out the man before him. His logic was twisted in every sense, and he it was near impossible to discern his true intentions. Jean Havoc gave the term 'slippery as an eel' knew meaning. He remained a mystery, even to Bradley. A knock on the door reminded Bradley why he entered the office in the first place. He reached across the desk and yanked a folder from beneath the Second Lieutenant's feet, fixing a the blonde with a scathing look. "You shouldn't have to worry about being bored for too much longer."

Havoc arched an eyebrow, intrigued. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because your precious General has been found guilty of treason." Bradley allowed a smirk of his own to cross his features. "Sentencing will be decided shortly." He then turned and left the office, nodding his head in acknowledgement to the soldier that had been sent to retrieve him. He didn't see the lit cigarette fall from the First Lieutenant's suddenly limp lips.

R-2-F

The sun had just risen over the hilltops when Edward and Alphonse began their journey through Lior. At a glance, the city looked as if nothing was amiss. The buildings were as they had been the last time the Elrics had seen them. The streets were crowded with food or craft stands, which Ed guessed to be the result of a festival of some sort being held in the town. The church still lay mostly in ruins, thought it was obvious that some efforts to clear the rubble had been made. However, upon closer examination, Ed began to realize that there was something very wrong about all of this.

The buildings appeared as if they hadn't been tended to in months. The food in the carts was rotten. The tools used to clear the rubble of the church lay scattered, as if suddenly abandoned or forgotten. Large rats roamed the streets freely. But amidst all of this, one thing stood out the most to the Elric brothers; There were no people to be found.

"Brother?" Alphonse squeaked, his eyes roaming their surroundings fearfully. "What happened? Where is everybody?"

Ed shook his head, his eyes scanning the empty streets around them. "I don't know, Al." He whispered.

They continued walking through the streets, but not a soul was to be found. "It's just like they said." Ed breathed, carefully pushing the front door of a house open.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed. "We can't just barge in-"

"Do you see anyone here to let us in, Al?"

Alphonse fell silent by way of an answer. He quietly followed his brother as they entered the house.

The house looked just like the rest of the city. It appeared as if it had been abandoned quickly, if the now rotting food on the stove was any indication. The kitchen table was set in preparation for an impending meal. Judging by the looks of things, the family had never been able to enjoy a final dinner together.

"What could have done this, Brother?"

Ed ran a hand absentmindedly over a family portrait that hung above the fireplace. His fingers were coated with a thick layer of dust as a result, but the blonde appeared oblivious of the fact. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear his brother's question. "It's like time just stopped." He whispered, his voice strangely reverent.

"Brother..?"

Ed turned to Alphonse, his expression severe. "There's only one thing that could have caused this, Al." He whispered, as if afraid the very walls that surrounded them might hear. "Someone's made a Philosopher's Stone." Alphonse's eyes widened.

"Then the villagers-"

"Yeah." Ed nodded, folding his arms in front of him and turning his gaze back to the picture before him. "They're gone."

R-2-F

The room was pitch black. That was the first thought that crossed Roy's mind when he came to hours later. The dull throbbing in his ribs reminded him of what had occurred over the past several hours. He figured he was probably in one of the cells on the bottom floor of headquarters, if the lack of light and windows was any indication. With a deep groan, Roy managed to push himself from the floor, only to realize that his hands and feet were shackled. His heartfelt sigh echoed throughout the dark chamber.

Before Roy's eyes could fully adjust to the darkness that surrounded him, light flooded the chamber as a door to the left of his holding cell was opened. Roy instinctively brought his hands up to shield his eyes from the harsh light, squinting as his eyes were forced to adjust once again. He could make out the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway, but it was impossible to tell the man's identity from that alone. Roy watched warily as the man started towards the door of Roy's cell, twirling a set of keys around his index finger and whistling a nameless tune. Something about the man struck Roy as familiar, but in his current state he was unable to put a finger on what exactly it was.

Roy lowered his hands slowly, his dark eyes straining to see who his visitor was. He needn't have bothered, though, for only a moment later the man spoke.

"You've got yourself in quite a fix this time, haven't ya Roy-boy?"

Roy's eyes narrowed as he instantly recognized the voice. "Jean. What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed, staring hard at the man on the other side of the bars.

"Working." Havoc replied easily, leaning his back against the bars and continuing to twirl the keys around his finger. He heard the shackles around Roy's feet and wrists clank together as the man inside the cell struggled to find a more comfortable position.

"You mean working for Bradley." Roy clarified, leaning his back against the bars separating him and his long time friend. Had it not been for the bars separating the two men, and had Roy been standing, they would now be standing back to back.

A low chuckle emitted from the blonde. "So you knew?"

"Of course." Roy replied, his voice having taken on a professional tone of indifference. "I make a point of knowing what my subordinates are up to, and you've always done a shitty job of covering your tracks."

Havoc seemed to ignore the last remark. "You knew, and yet you did nothing?"

Instead of answering, Roy gave the Second Lieutenant a noncommittal grunt. He leaned his head back against the bars, staring at the ceiling above him. Seeing that the General wasn't going to say anything further, Havoc pushed away from the bars and ceased spinning the key ring for the first time since he'd entered the room. With a flick of his wrist he inserted one of the keys into the lock of Roy's holding cell before unlocking and slowly opening the cell door.

"In any case, the Fuhrer wishes to see you."

R-2-F

Night had fallen by the time Ed and Al arrived in Resembool. After the brothers had finished exploring the ghost town of Lior, they had decided to make a detour to Resembool. Edward flat out refused to return to Central, and the only other place the Elrics could consider home was none other than their hometown, Resembool. So after a quick call to Winry, the brothers had boarded a train and were on their way.

Now, as Ed stepped onto the train platform, rubbing his eyes wearily, he found he couldn't suppress a smile upon seeing his childhood friend awaiting their arrival. He was about to call to her, but his younger brother beat him to it.

"Winry!" Alphonse called, waving a heavy iron arm as he closed the distance between himself and the blonde girl in a few long strides.

"Alphonse!" Winry exclaimed, jumping and throwing her arms around the suit of armor's neck. "I can't believe you guys actually came!" The pair's laughter reached Ed, causing his smile to widen. The two really were too cute together.

It was at that moment that Winry spotted him and released his brother and bounded through the crowd, nearly tackling the blonde teen in her excitement. "Edward!"

Ed laughed and returned the embrace easily."It's been a while." He greeted, pulling away and giving his friend a once over. He couldn't help but noticed how much she'd grown, even though it had only been a few months or so since he'd seen her last; it felt like years. "You look all grown up." He commented, grinning.

"I'm not the only one." Winry countered, latching onto Alphonse's arm when he joined them. "You actually look your age!" She raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Did Roy make a man out of you, Edward?"

Alphonse sputtered, his helmet turning dark crimson. "Winry..." He whined, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to ward off the oncoming mental images the blonde girl had unknowingly given him.

Winry blinked, taking a moment to realize what was wrong with Alphonse. "Sorry, Al." She laughed, rubbing the boy's iron arm sympathetically. Ed's answering blush was all the answer the blonde girl needed. However, when that blush transformed into a scowl, she decided she'd better drop the subject. "Anyways, Grandma's got a feast prepared for you guys! C'mon, we've got to get back before it gets cold." She tugged on Alphonse's arm and began leading them to her parked car.

Winry filled the brothers in on the occurrences of the town during the drive to the house she still shared with Pinako. Upon their arrival Pinako greeted them both in her usual manner, thoroughly checking them both over before disappearing into the kitchen, grumbling about the military's soldiers and malnutrition. Ed and Al had both grown used to her way of worrying over them, and took it in stride. Edward made a point of eating second helpings to put the elderly woman at ease, while Alphonse assured her that they were both in perfect health.

After dinner the four of them spent several hours in the living room, catching up on lost times. After only an hour or so Pinako excused herself, allowing the youths a bit of privacy. Shortly after Ed excused himself, leaving only Winry and Al. As soon as she was sure the blonde teenager was out of earshot, Winry turned serious eyes to Alphonse.

"Al, what happened between Ed and Roy?" She demanded softly, her eyes belying her worry.

Alphonse shifted uncomfortably on the couch next to her. "I'm not exactly sure, Winry. They had a fight..." He explained, shrugging helplessly.

"And Ed won't tell you anything." Winry finished, knowing her blonde friend all too well. The oldest Elric would rather suffer through his problems alone than let someone else carry half of his burden. With a sigh, Winry curled up against Alphonse's side, seemingly oblivious to the discomfort the boy's iron build caused her. "I'm sorry, Al."

Alphonse gave a small smile, carefully putting an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. Al wasn't sure how long they sat like that, but Winry's soft snoring told him it was long enough for the blonde mechanic to fall asleep. With a small smile he used his free hand to pull a blanket over her sleeping form, careful not to jostle her. Once this was done he sighed softly and relaxed into the couch and waited for morning to come.

R-2-F

Roy fell to the ground, struggling to catch his breath. With almost herculean effort he managed to force himself to his knees, wiping the blood off of his lip with the back of his hand.

"Where is the boy?" Bradley demanded, fisting a hand in Roy's hair and using it to haul the General to his feet. He brought his own face within inches of Mustang's, his visible eye boring into onyx. "This is the last time I'll ask you."

Roy mustered up the strength to give his superior one of his trademark grins. "Then this is the last time I'll have to say this; I don't know."

With an angry growl Bradley threw Roy into the nearest wall. The General fell into a heap, all of his strength gone. He groaned softly and struggled to push himself off of the floor, but his arms gave way and he fell back with a heavy thud. In the corner of the room stood Havoc, though the man remained quiet throughout the 'interrogation'. Other than the Second Lieutenant, the only men in the room were Roy and Bradley. Roy was unsure of where the room was located, he had his guesses, but he wasn't given the time to ponder his whereabouts for too long. Bradley's shoe connected solidly with Roy's still sore ribs, eliciting a strangled cry from the proud General.

Bradley seemed delighted that he'd found a weakness in the alchemist and dug his foot into Roy's ribs. "If you tell us where Elric is, it is within my power to...overlook...your digressions." He frowned as he was answered with a dry laugh. "What the hell is so funny?" He snapped, scowling at the man that was every bit at his mercy.

Roy shook his head, ignoring the pain that was coursing through his body. "I might as well make a deal with the devil himself." He chuckled before his laughter turned into a fit of coughing. He doubled over once again, his mouth only inches above the grime covered floor. Blood trailed down his chin as his body was racked with coughs, and he vainly struggled to catch his breath.

Bradley watched on emotionlessly, his nose scrunched slightly in disgust as the General began to cough blood up onto the floor. He nodded to Havoc, who understood the silent message. Bradley watched carefully as the Second Lieutenant crossed the room and knelt beside his superior and former friend, before putting the General's arm around his shoulders and hauling him to his feet. Havoc then proceeded to lead Roy to the bed in the corner of the room. The bed was missing a mattress and only had a box spring, but it was better than the filth coated floor. He deposited Roy on the bed before moving to secure the straps at Roy's arms and feet so that the General was laying spread eagled on the bed. The shackles on Roy's wrists and feet had been removed prior to entering the room for this reason.

Bradley moved to the edge of the bed, nodding to the Second Lieutenant once again. Havoc obediently returned to his vacated corner and continued to watch the proceedings indifferently. Carefully Bradley uncorked a vial of liquid that he'd retrieved from his jacket only moments ago. He held it up so that Roy could see it more clearly. "Do you have any idea what is in this vial, General?"

Roy's eyes narrowed as he struggled to identify the liquid. His eyes darkened as he recognized the near-clear liquid. "Acid." He answered, his voice carefully kept level.

"Very good." Bradley agreed, tipping the bottle over just enough so that a drop could fall on the box spring beside Roy's hand. The fabric hissed softly as the acid ate at it slowly. "Now, let me try this one last time." The Fuhrer began, poising his hand above Roy's left eye. "Tell me where you sent Edward Elric."

R-2-F

Ed bolted upright the next morning, the covers falling to pool around his waist. His chest heaved erratically as he desperately fought to regain his breath. After a few moments his breathing slowly evened out and Ed fell back against his pillows. He ran a shaky hand over his face as he slowly began to regain his bearings. "Oh God..." He breathed, his voice a hoarse whisper.

He couldn't remember exactly what it was that he had dreamt, but he did remember that it had something to do with Roy. _Damn that bastard_, Edward cursed inwardly. _He can't even leave me alone in my dreams_!

A scowl marred the blonde's features as he struggled to recall what it was that had shaken him so, but his efforts were to no avail. Whatever he had dreamt was beyond his reach now. With a heavy sigh Ed swung his legs from beneath the covers, hesitantly shifting his weight from the bed to his feet.

With a small grunt he rose from the bed, scratching his head sleepily as he made his way into the adjourning bathroom. Ed put a hand on either side of the sink as he leaned his forehead against the bathroom mirror. He grimaced when he saw his reflection.

Dark circles were clearly present under his eyes and his skin shown an unnatural almost translucent pallor. His hair stuck in every which direction, a tell-tale sign of his restless sleep. Ed scowled at his reflection as he untangled the rubber band from his hair.

Memories of waking up next to Roy, the General's fingers lazily running through Ed's hair as they lay in bed assaulted Ed. Tears began to form in Ed's eyes at the memory, but the blonde stubbornly blinked them back. He refused to waste his time thinking of what was and what could have been. Roy had chosen to end things, and Ed would be damned if he'd let the General get to him.

With an angry growl Ed clapped his hands together, transforming his arm into a blade. He fisted his hair in his hand and brought the blade to the base of his neck. He took a deep breath before lifting his arm, the blade cutting through the blonde locks in one fluid motion. Ed watched in the mirror as the strands fell to the ground, transfixed.

"Edward!" Alphonse called, startling the blonde alchemist from his morbid memories. Ed stepped out of the bathroom only to run into the steel chest of his younger brother. He scowled as he rubbed his forehead. "What is it, Al?" He grumbled, glaring at the suit of armor.

"There's a phone call for you." Alphonse explained quickly, ushering his older brother into the kitchen where the phone awaited. "It's Sergeant Fuery."

"What the hell does he want? Doesn't he know I'm not one of the military's dogs anymore?" Ed demanded, his anger flaring.

"Just listen to him!" Alphonse snapped, shoving the phone at the teen.

"Alright, alright!" Ed seethed, grudgingly taking the phone. "What the hell do you want, Sergeant?"

"Fullmetal! Thank God I've finally found you! I've got urgent-"

"Hold it!" Ed interrupted. "I'm not 'Fullmetal' anymore, or didn't you get the memo? Tell the teme-sama to get someone else to do his dirty work, he did fire me, and all." Before the blonde could continue ranting, the usually meek man spoke up.

"Would you shut up and listen to me?" Ed was stunned into silence. "Thank you!" Fuery huffed, his tone remaining deadly serious. "Now, when does the next train leave Resembool?"

Ed glanced at the clock, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Twenty minutes or so. Why?"

"Alright. Get on that train and return to Central as soon as possible. There's no time to waste."

"Wait a minute, what the hell are you yappin' about, Sergeant?"

"I don't have the time to explain everything in full detail, Fullmetal, but I can tell you this; General Mustang has been found guilty of treason."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ed demanded, his face paling. If the Sergeant's words had shocked him, nothing could have prepared Edward for Fuery's next words.

"Roy's guilty of treason, Edward." Fuery repeated, his voice uncharacteristically calm. "He's to be executed tomorrow morning."

R-2-F

Author's Note: Wow, this chapter took so much out of me. I stopped and started it half a dozen times, and I'm still not sure if I'm happy about certain aspects of it. I'm sorry that updates are coming out so slow right now. Finals and what not were last week, and on top of that the first part of my chapter literally ran off. I'd typed up the first two sections on my sister's laptop last weekend and had forgotten to send the chapter to my other computer. Lame excuse, I know, but true.

As always, a huge thanks to all of my readers!

On a side note, I'd like to mention that I was completely at a loss as to how to have Winry address Pinako. My Beta was no help, so I decided to use the generic term "grandma" instead of trying to make up anything.

Until next time!

R2F


	23. One Last Breath

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 23: One Last Breath**

R-2-F

The train whistle sounded for a second time as the Elric brothers prepared to board. Edward nodded to the blonde mechanic that had insisted on accompanying the brothers to the station, before wordlessly boarding the train. He ignored the worried gazes that tracked his every move, choosing to feign ignorance to their concern.

Once the blonde alchemist was safely out of hearing range, Winry turned her attention to the youngest Elric. "Take care of him, Al." She demanded softly, her eyes raising to meet the suit of armor's beseechingly. "Please."

Alphonse smiled softly in return. "I will." He assured, laying a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "I promise." No further words of reassurance were needed, for it was a known fact that Alphonse kept his promises.

"Alright." Winry conceded, pulling the suit of armor into a clumsy embrace. "Be careful, Al."

"Of course." Al responded, carefully returning the hug. "The next time we visit, we'll bring the General with us."

Winry's eyes lit up as she pulled back far enough to look the teen in the helmet. "Really? That would be-"

The train whistle sounded for a third and final time, cutting short anything the pair had been about to say. With a heavy sigh Alphonse released his hold on the blonde mechanic and flashed her the closest thing to a smile he could give in his present form. He then turned and headed for the train, which was only seconds away from departing. Upon boarding he turned to wave at Winry as the train began to slowly pick up speed. "See ya, Winry!" He called, waving frantically from the steps.

Winry waved in return, smiling tearfully as she watched the two men that mean the most to her leave her behind once again.

R-2-F

From his place next to the window, Edward watched as his brother bade their mutual friend farewell with a sad smile on his lips. As he watched, Winry pulled Alphonse into a hug, one that as readily returned by the suit of armor. Ed couldn't make out the words that were being exchanged, but both teens were smiling at the other. Ed turned away, feeling like he was intruding on a personal moment.

With a heavy sigh he slumped back into his chair, folding his arms in front of his chest as, for the first time since leaving Central, he allowed himself to think back to his last encounter with Roy.

When Edward had awoken on that fated morning, he had been most distraught to learn that the General had left for the office without so much as rousing him. After grabbing a quick bite to eat and saying a quick goodbye to Alphonse, Edward had headed straight for Central. Edward planned to corner Mustang and force the man to allow him to go investigate Lior, but upon his arrival his plan took a drastic change. The General had granted his wish without so much as an argument, but not without a price. He revoked Edward's title as a State Alchemist without so much as a word of warning, leaving the blonde with his head spinning from the drastic turn that things had taken. Now, upon catching wind of the events occurring at Central, Edward was left with even more questions than before.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He pondered aloud.

"What was who thinking?" Alphonse inquired, sliding into the seat across from Edward's.

Edward jumped several feet in the air, or so it felt, before turning an accusing glare to his younger brother. "Don't sneak up on people like that! It's rude!" He snapped, resettling himself in his seat as he continued to shoot scathing looks at Alphonse.

"I didn't sneak." Al replied innocently. "And as you've pointed out various times, I _can't _sneak. I'm too loud."

"Damn you and your good memory."

Both brothers laughed at this.

Alphonse, never one to let things slide, repeated his earlier question. "Now, what was _who _thinking?"

Edward sighed and switched his position on the seat once again, this time slinging his legs onto the seat and propping his back against the window. It was really impossible to get comfortable on a train. "Who do you think?" He sighed once again, running a hand through his newly-cut hair. "I mean...treason?" He shook his head, unable to believe the General would do such a thing.

"It does seem uncharacteristic of the General." Alphonse agreed, knowing full well to who his younger brother referred to. "He was always so passionate about becoming Fuhrer. What could have made him give that up?"

Ed shook his head. "How the hell should I know? He kicked me to the curb before I could even tell anything was going on!"

Alphonse's eyes widened in realization. "Exactly! He stripped you of your title as State Alchemist before you could get involved in whatever's going on behind the scenes at Central."

Ed gaped at his brother. "But that would mean-"

"That by sending you away, he was protecting you."

R-2-F

The sound of rattling bars awoke Roy seemingly only minutes after sleep had finally taken the fallen General. With a heartfelt sigh Roy wrenched open his eyes, immediately regretting the action as pain flared behind his left eye. A pained hiss escaped from between his lips, seeming to echo in the too-quiet cell. He raised his hands to cradle his head, the sounds emitted from the shackles binding his wrists only serving to intensify the pounding of his head.

"Man, you look like hell run-over, Roy-Boy."

Roy cracked open his good eye to glare at his visitor. He'd momentarily forgotten why he'd awoken in the first place due to his pain ridden mind. Now, upon seeing the man's irritatingly cheerful face, Roy wished he could conveniently forget once again. How was it that old saying went? Ah, yes. 'Some things are better off left forgotten.'

"Damn, what'd I do to deserve that look?"

Roy chose not to dignify the man with a response, instead closing his eyes once again in an attempt to ward off his pain induced headache. Roy's eye was aching painfully, constantly reminding him of the pain inflicted upon his eye only hours ago. Havoc did nothing to improve his throbbing headache. In fact, Roy was beginning to think the man's presence only made it worse.

Taking the General's silence as the clear dismissal it was, Jean crossed the cell and placed a small plate on the ground before Roy, as well as a tiny mug of what appeared to be water. The sound of the plate made when set upon the ground was enough to spark Roy's interest, though he kept his face carefully neutral as he once again opened his unharmed eye to investigate the source of the noise. His brow wrinkled slightly as his eyes fell on the plate's contents. "Is this suppose to be food?" He scoffed wearily. Despite his words, Roy's mouth was watering already. He vaguely realized he hadn't eaten in nearly three days.

"Sure is!" Havoc laughed, sitting Indian style on the ground in front of Roy. "You, my friend, are looking at the one-and-only delicacy of this joint, cooked up right here in Central just for you!"

Roy took the offered bread, fighting back a wince as he realized the bread was stale. "Your sense of humor hasn't improved, I see." He remarked dryly.

Havoc pretended to intensely study the bricks of the wall, watching out of the corner of his eye as Roy hesitantly took a bite of the dried bread. The Second Lieutenant was unable to suppress a guilty grimace as the usually composed General began to devour the measly scrap of bread greedily. The bread was gone in an instant.

Roy stared at the plate before him in confusion, as if he didn't realize that he himself had been the one to empty the dish of it's meager contents. It was at this point that Jean finally succeeded in tearing his eyes away from the uncharacteristic display of weakness. The Second Lieutenant sighed heavily.

After several moments of silence passed, Havoc lost an internal battle he wasn't aware he'd been waging until that very moment. Going against his better judgment, Jean spoke up.

"Roy, if you'd just tell the Fuhrer what he wants to know, all of this would be over. You could get out of this hell hole and go back to your old life."

Roy took a deep breath before gathering his strength and opening both eyes, lifting them to meet Jean's gaze and allow him to see the full extent of the damage done to the once-famed alchemist's left eye.

Havoc's breath caught in his throat as he met the General's eyes. While he had been present during the interrogation in which Roy consequently lost his left eye, had heard the muffled screams of pain the older alchemist had stubbornly bit back, he had yet to see the resulting damage until that very moment. What he saw made his stomach churn.

The skin surrounding Roy's left eye was marred with a splash of angry crimson lining the edge of his eye. Roy's eye was nearly devoid of all color. The eye itself was a milky white that in places was pierced by an irritated red that would gradually fade into a pale brown or return to a sickly white. The iris of Roy's eye had lost almost lost it's color. The light brown in the center of his eye proved to be the only thing reminiscent of the deep onyx that the iris once held.

"Havoc, in all of the time you've known me, have you ever known me to play by anyone's rules but my own?" Roy inquired steadily, both of his eyes fixed on the Second Lieutenant's own. "I refuse to start doing so now."

"Oh, for God's sakes, Roy! Swallow your pride and take a good look at the situation you've managed to put yourself in. You could _die_!" Havoc snapped, rising to his feet and glaring down at the older man.

"Jean, I'm a General of the State Militia! I could die everyday for a lesser cause than this."

"Oh? And what might this cause be, Roy, because I'm not finding anything about all of this worth losing your life over!" Havoc's fist hit the wall angrily.

"Do you have any idea what Bradley plans to do with the Elric brothers, Havoc?" Roy demanded, too weary to rise to his feet but his voice growing stronger. "They'll be no better off than lab rats!"

"But they'll be alive, at least!"

"For how long?" Roy snapped, his hands fisting in his lap as his eyes slid shut once again. "Once they outlive their usefulness, Bradley will not hesitate to dispose of them!"

"But if you just tell the Fuhrer where the brothers are located, you would be released from custody and you'd be able to think of another way to help them escape! You're no good to anyone dead, Roy Mustang!"

Roy raised his unharmed eye once again as a sad smile graced his features. "This is the only way, Jean. I don't expect you to understand."

"I understand alright." Havoc replied bitterly, leaning down and fisting a hand in Roy's hair to bring the fallen General's face within an inch of his own. "I understand that the man I once admired for his bravery, the man who's nerve never ceased to amaze me... is nothing more than a damned coward." Roy's eyes slid shut again in silent surrender, which only served to infuriate the Second Lieutenant further. With a scowl Havoc shoved Roy roughly away, watching callously as Roy slid into a heap beside the wall. "And so ends the legend of the Flame Alchemist."

Roy did not so much as flinch when the man spat into his face before slamming the cell door shut once again. The rattling of keys followed by the resounding click of a lock told Roy that Havoc had not forgotten to lock the cell door before he stormed away. The sound of his former subordinate's heavy footfalls retreating down the hallway were the last thing Roy heard before everything went black once again.

R-2-F

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye could be found pacing her office for the better part of the past two days. She spent hours pouring over the documents she had retrieved from General Mustang's desk, but found nothing suspicious within any of the texts. Try as she might, she could find nothing to hint as to the Elric brother's whereabouts. She currently was thumbing through the files that had been on Mustang's desk in a last hope of finding anything that could be helpful. She looked up when she heard the office door open and straightened upon seeing Sergeant Fuery. "Sergeant." She acknowledged, her voice holding the slightest edge to it.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." Fuery replied, saluting his superior in a proper display of military conduct. "I have the information that you inquired after. If we may talk in private..?"

Hawkeye returned the salute before scanning the office with a raised eyebrow. "Look around, Sergeant. We are in private." Despite her sarcastic words, Riza's voice still held a nervous tremor.

Fuery flushed as he glanced at his surroundings. "Ah...yes." He amended, clearing his throat and tugging at his collar that suddenly felt too tight. He cleared his throat once again before fighting back his embarrassment and returning to the matter at hand. "I was successfully able to contact the Elric brothers."

Riza sighed in relief, slumping into the chair behind her. "Did you inform them of recent occurrences?"

"Yes, ma'am. I told them as much as you told me to. I didn't relay any specific details incase the line was being tapped. They are making their way back here via train."

Hawkeye looked carefully at the Sergeant Major. Despite the good news, the man was shifting from foot to foot and refused to meet the eyes of his superior. "Kain, what is it that you're not telling me?" She demanded, eyeing him warily.

Fuery sighed, his head bowing as he pretended to look over the file in his hands. "The Elric brothers boarded a return train this morning at approximately one o'clock this afternoon. The train should arrive at the station around 6 this evening, where the brothers will board another train that will bring them directly to Central. Their estimated arrival time, however, is not until seven twenty tomorrow morning. Adding to that the probability that the trains will be running slower due to the weather conditions..." Kain trailed off, shrugging helplessly. "The chances of the Elrics making it in time for the e-execution are slim."

Riza did not miss how the Sergeant stumbled over the word execution and could not fight back a wince of her own. She glanced out the window as a it began to lightly rain outside. It looked like Fuery's predictions would be correct. She groaned as her head fell into her hands, massaging her weary eyes. "There's no way they'll make it in time, is there?"

As much as Fuery wanted to console the First Lieutenant, he could find no words of comfort. "No, ma'am." He replied softly.

R-2-F

Bradley walked into his office, humming softly to himself. Everything was going along with his plan perfectly. By this time tomorrow, the pesky General Mustang would be dead. No longer would the man be a thorn in Bradley's side.

For as long as he cared to think back, Bradley had always been forced to keep a watchful eye on the aspiring alchemist. Roy Mustang was a talented man with the courage and brains to go far. The boy was a born leader. When he had initially joined the military's ranks as an alchemist, Bradley was taken aback by the young teen's passion. Roy Mustang was a hard worker who was willing to do whatever it took to further his military career. However, that changed after the Ishbal Rebellion.

Following the Rebellion, Mustang refused to do anything that went against his ethical viewpoints. He would speak against Bradley and often smudged orders. The Flame Alchemist would bring men he had been ordered to kill back to Central, claiming that they should be imprisoned until given a fair trial to determine sentencing. He began to do things his own way, and in doing so he became a threat to Bradley.

Not long thereafter, Edward Elric came along. The teen was as talented as Mustang had been, and even more promising. The boy was driven by a single purpose and could easily be manipulated, if given the right incentive. However, the teen was soon taken with the then-Colonel and became beyond Bradley's reach. Edward admired Mustang and quickly became loyal to the man, though he would never admit so aloud. In fact, all of Mustang's subordinates were fiercely loyal to the man and would follow the alchemist to the ends of the Earth if he asked it of them. Within the span of a few years, Roy Mustang had become a force to be reckoned with.

But the man would no longer be a problem. While Mustang's refusal to disclose the whereabouts of the Elric brothers was a setback, it was only temporary. Once the General was dead and out of the way, Bradley could focus his efforts on finding the brothers. With the connections he had it would be a simple task, really. Everything would then go as planned without any further hindrances. A smile unknowingly spread across Bradley's face.

"You know, you're kinda creepy when you smile, Boss-man."

Bradley suppressed a groan but kept his smile firmly in place. Not even the imbecile Second Lieutenant could spoil his mood. "Good evening, Lieutenant." He replied dryly, moving around his desk and depositing several files onto it's surface. "Might I ask why you're in my office?"

"I've got a report for ya." Havoc replied from his place in the chair across from Bradley's desk. He casually lit a cigarette, breathing deeply before he continued. "Lust and Gluttony were successful in stopping the investigators. The body's have been..." Havoc scratched his cheek, looking for a delicate way to voice his thoughts. "..._disposed _of, if you catch my drift."

Bradley nodded, finishing putting away the records that littered his desk. "Of course. Where are they now?"

"On their way back here." At Bradley's inquisitive look, Havoc elaborated. "They want to be present during the execution."

"Ah." Bradley closed his file cabinet before shrugging out of his jacket. "And Envy?"

"Who knows?" Havoc shrugged, putting out his cigarette by snubbing it out on the armrest of the chair and earning a disgusted scowl from his superior. "The last I heard he was still in Drachma."

"And what of the oaf in charge of the operations in Drachma?" Bradley inquired as he removed his gloves, tucking them into the pocket of his pants.

"Major Armstrong is as oblivious as ever."

"Good. Very good." Bradley began towards his door. "I heard you paid our dear General a visit today." He said offhandedly, casually glancing over his shoulder to gage the Second Lieutenant's reaction.

Havoc shrugged indifferently. "I wanted to see if I could get anything out of him by playing the good ol' friend, but no luck."

"Too bad. It would have made things so much easier." Bradley replied, though there was no remorse in his voice.

"You and me both, pal."

Bradley shook his head as he opened the door. "Well I'm going to go pay our famed prisoner a visit. Care to join?"

Jean grinned and rose from his seat, walking over to the door to join the Fuhrer. "Do you even have to ask?" He flashed one of his trademark smirks before following his superior out the door.

R-2-F

Roy was roused from his sleep early the next morning, far before the sun had even begun to rise. The sound of his cell door being opened echoed throughout the small chamber and caused the throbbing in Roy's head to reach an all time high. Throughout the night he'd awoken countless times due to the searing pain from his left eye, and each time Roy was forced to ignore the pain and attempt to get back to sleep, if only to catch a precious minute of shut eye. Now, the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the corridor, alerting Roy of his visitors.

Roy gingerly rose to his feet, opening both eyes to stare at his guests. A quick head scan told him that Bradley and Havoc were there, as well as two guards who would serve as his escort. He noticed that the guards both flinched as they gazed upon his injured eye, and Roy could only imagine how awful it must look. If it was anywhere near as bad as it felt, he could easily sympathize with the queasy soldiers.

"Morning, Mustang!" Havoc chirped as he unlocked the cell door before entering the small room, followed closely by Fuhrer Bradley. Roy grunted noncommittally in reply, his eyes carefully following the pair. The use of his formal name did not go unnoticed by Roy, but he chose to ignore it. Now was not the time to dwell on how strange the name sounded coming from Jean Havoc, the man that had been Roy's friend for longer than he cared to recall.

Bradley stopped only a few feet away from Roy and stood with his hands clasped behind his back, his usual false smile fixed firmly on his face. "This is going to be your last chance, son. Tell us where the Elric brothers are and you go free." He said for what felt like the 50th time in the past four days. _Actually,_ Roy pondered, _It probably is. _

Roy was well aware of the fact that Bradley was putting on this good-guy act only because of the two soldiers that had accompanied him. Last night the Fuhrer had been as ruthless as before, and Roy had the broken ribs to prove it. The man had questioned him for hours on end only to leave with as little information as he'd come with. Roy refused to tell Bradley anything, and that would not change now. With a small smirk he spat on the Fuhrer's shoes. "Burn in hell."

Bradley's fist connected solidly with the side of Roy's face, sending the other man's head forcefully to the side from the blow. He glared at Roy as he closed the distance between them, stopping only when he had Roy pressed against the wall with a hand around his throat. _So much for the good-guy act_, Mustang thought bemusedly.

"Mark my words, Mustang." Bradley hissed in a voice low enough that no one but Roy would be able to hear. "We _will _find the Elrics, and because of your idiocy they will suffer the same fate as you."

Roy's smirk never wavered. "Assuming you'll find them, that is." He rasped, steadily meeting the eyes of his captor. "Which will _never _happen."

"We'll see about that." Bradley replied, releasing his hold on Roy and turning on his heel to storm out of the holding cell. "Bring him to the execution grounds."

Havoc stepped forward, waving the other guards back. "I've got this one, boys. He isn't going anywhere, are ya, General?" He grinned at the two men.

The two guards looked at each other doubtfully before nodding and doing as ordered. They turned to report to the execution grounds, where all of the military personnel were waiting. The whole of Central had been ordered to report to the courtyard to witness the execution of the traitor Roy Mustang. Everything was very high profile, and even a few civilians were showing up.

Havoc shook his head as he unlocked the shackles around Roy's feet, removing them carefully. He flinched ever so slightly upon seeing the blisters around Roy's ankles but refrained from comment, something that was very un-Havoc-like. Roy expected nothing less. After their argument yesterday, he didn't expect his ex-subordinate to so much as be speaking to him. Havoc threw a pair of boots at Roy before turning his back to his former friend and commander. "Put those on." He ordered, his tone as stiff as his posture.

Roy did as he was told without comment. He shoved his bare feet into the shoes and stood, not even allowing himself to wince when the shoes tore at the blisters around his ankles. His ribs ached in protest to any movement, but Roy stubbornly shoved all thoughts of pain aside. He would not give Bradley the pleasure of seeing him squirm in pain.

"Alright, let's get going." Jean turned and shoved Roy roughly from behind, nearly sending the General tumbling headfirst onto the ground. By some miracle Roy managed to maintain his footing and caught himself before he could trip. With another none too gentle nudge from behind, he began to walk through the corridors with his back straight and chin held high. No, he would not give Bradley the pleasure of seeing him break.

The sound of the crowd gathered out front could be heard throughout the main halls as Havoc led them to the execution site. Contrary to his cool exterior, Roy began to grow anxious as they neared the main doors that would lead him to the grounds, and to his certain death. In all of his years in the military, this was not the end Roy had seen for himself. He had planned on dying in the battlefield, or hoped to be lucky enough to die of old age, but it seemed that someone had another plan for him. But Roy was not afraid of death; no, he had accepted the possibility of death the moment he joined the State Military. The only thing that haunted Mustang's mind now were thoughts of the Elric brothers, the oldest in particular. Roy prayed that they were safe somewhere far from Bradley's reach. There was no more he could do for them than that.

R-2-F

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out! To say I've been busy lately would be a lie, but the last chapters of this story are taking a lot of thought and planning. I'm estimating that we only have anywhere between three and five chapters left, give or take an Epilogue. We're nearing the end, people! To make up for the terrible delay in this update, I've made this chapter my longest yet! Nine pages, 4578 words! Ah!

Lately I've been considering writing a sequel to this. I'm still uncertain as to whether or not I will, but it's a very real possibility. I love this story too much to leave it! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really put my all into writing it. I even wrote Havoc and Roy's conversation while thousands of feet in the air! I went to Orlando, Florida for vacation and wrote part of this while I was on the plane.

As always, please leave a review if you have the time! I read each and every review I get, and I love to hear what you guys think of the story. I wish I could respond to each and every one of you! You guys make my day, and I just hope this chapter can make yours!

Cheers,

R2F


	24. All or Nothing

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 24: All or Nothing**

"_If something's wrong, those who have the ability to take action, have the responsibility to do so." _

_National Treasure_

_**Warning: Situations and events may occur differently from how they did in the anime. **_

R-2-F

"Just what is the meaning of this?"

Riza Hawkeye's angry demand echoed throughout the deserted halls of the State's Central Command Center. There was no one to hear her except for the very man the question was directed at; the man that currently barred her only exit from the office. Said man flinched when Riza began banging her fist against the now-locked door.

"I'm merely following orders, Ma'am. I'm sorry." The soldier replied, wisely standing away from the door in case the woman on the other side should she decide to try ramming the door again. He was glad that he had, for Hawkeye's response was a particularly violent kick to the door.

"Who's orders?" She growled, continuing her assault on the door.

"S-Second Lieutenant Havoc's, Ma'am."

Riza's assault on the door paused. "...Jean's?" She repeated, her voice soft in disbelief.

"Yes Ma'am."

Hawkeye managed to fight back her confusion enough to allow her to think clearly. She'd deal with her fiance later. "I outrank him, now let me out of this damn room!" She barked, punctuating the sentence with a particularly fierce kick to the door.

"I can't do that, First Lieutenant."

"And why the hell not?" Riza demanded, glaring daggers at the man's back through the door.

"Because his orders come from the Fuhrer."

R-2-F

The tension in the air was palpable. The crowd's anxious chatter carried across the courtyard to where Roy stood waiting. The Fuhrer's voice boomed over the audience as he hushed the crowd, waiting until they had settled down before beginning. He glanced over to where Roy and Jean stood in the shadows, just out of the crowd's vision. His triumphant smirk did not go unnoticed by either man.

The sun had just began to rise as the Fuhrer drew himself to his full height. To all watching, this man was the epitome of power. His very stance demanded respect as his eyes raked the crowd, silently commanding them all to hang onto his every word.

"A sad day breaks across this land. A man once trusted and revered amongst you all is now shown before you to be a traitor. But on this day of sadness, let us all be reminded that the strength of our country shall not falter with this treachery that has come to light, but rather will be reborn with a new conviction of what is right and just. We will not lose to inner treacheries, nor outer foes. We will fight, we will conquer, and we will live on."

Havoc turned to Roy, making sure that the shackles binding Roy's hands behind his back were secure. "That's your cue." He paused to retrieve something from his pocket and began to fit it over Roy's head.

Roy blinked in confusion as he felt material covering his injured eye. "What-?" He began, only to be cut off by Havoc.

"You'd better watch out for that eye." Havoc muttered offhandedly as he twisted the material a final time before dropping his hands, seemingly satisfied with his work. With a nod to himself he turned and grabbed Roy's elbow firmly, leading his ex-commanding officer to stand before the Fuhrer, with the raven's back facing the crowd. Havoc received a nod from the Fuhrer and released his hold, bowing and stepping back to join the gathered crowd.

Roy raised his eye to meet the Fuhrer's, his confident smirk sliding easily into place despite his weary state. He delighted in the momentary slip of Bradley's confident smirk, that would be seen as a forced smile to those who knew him less well than Roy. The smirk faded into a scowl as Bradley continued, his eyes never leaving the raven haired man before him.

"Brigadier General Roy Mustang, you are hereby forthwith stripped of your position and all powers bestowed upon you as a State Alchemist."

At this Havoc stepped forward once again, saluting the Fuhrer before turning back to Roy. His face was emotionless as he spun Roy around to face the crowd. Jean moved to the ex-General's side and firmly grasped a patch sewn onto Mustang's uniform jacket. After receiving a nod from Bradley, he ripped the patch from the uniform and held it before those looking on, as if waving a prize. He methodically repeated this action until Roy's uniform was barren of all medals and insignia that once denoted the General's hard-earned status. Jean's eyes remained carefully emotionless as he went about defacing the uniform, not once meeting Roy's eyes. He already knew the look the once revered Alchemist's eyes would hold; he knew that Roy's eyes would show no fear, only acceptance. He knew that Roy would not cower before the Fuhrer as Bradley so desperately wanted him to. It was not in Mustang's nature to back down.

Finally, Jean grabbed the chain hanging from Roy's belt loop and gave a mighty yank. The silver chain snapped easily and Havoc found he couldn't fight back a wince as he raised the pocket watch before the crowd before adding it to the pile of patches and medals that lay at Roy's feet. He turned to the Fuhrer without glancing at his old friend, giving his commanding officer another salute before once again fading into the crowd.

"The charges that stand against you, Roy Mustang, are thus; Unauthorized Access of Classified Materials, Conspiracy, Dereliction of Duty, Collaboration, and High Treason. Do you deny these accusations?"

The crowd fell silent as they awaited Roy's answer. Many craned their necks to watch as the ex-General turned to face the Fuhrer once again, the very way he held himself screaming of defiance. Roy raised his chin the slightest bit and met Bradley's eyes unflinchingly. "No."

His answer echoed throughout the courtyard, and only moments later the crowd broke into excited chatter.

Bradley's eye narrowed to a slit at Mustang's display of defiance and his hands clenched behind the podium unconsciously. "Then so be it." He hissed, nodding to the six men that stood to the side. "Roy Mustang, in accordance to the Law of the State, I hereby sentence you to death by firing squad. May God have mercy on your soul." He nodded once again , watching as the six men took their positions on either side of the podium. Bradley stepped off of the podium and moved to stand to the side of the squad, raising his hand in preparation to give the signal to fire.

Roy turned to face the six men valiantly. He stood a bit straighter and met the eyes of the gunman nearest him as he faced his eminent death with the grace befitting that of a king. He held his head high and kept his eye locked on those of the men who would serve as his Grim Reaper. Even with all of his badges and patches, medals and ribbons removed from his uniform, Roy still portrayed the perfect soldier, willing to give his life for a cause that he alone believed in. There was no fear in his gaze.

Havoc felt his heart jump into his throat as Bradley called the six gunmen to attention. If he didn't do something now...Roy would die. The reality of the situation suddenly hit Jean like a fist in the gut. He looked on in morbid fascination as Roy regarded the gunmen without so much as an ounce of hesitancy. Before his very eyes, Jean would watch this man fall...this man who had given so much to the people of Ametris without asking for anything in return. This man who, had he been given the chance, could have very well become the best Fuhrer the State had ever known. But he would not be given that chance because of the cruel hand Fate had so unfairly dealt him. Because somewhere along the line, Jean's plan had gone _so _wrong...

A sudden surge of desperation took hold of Havoc. Before he even knew what he was doing he was pushing through the crowd that had somehow managed to surround him. He opened his mouth to call out; to tell the people to move out of his way, to stop this madness before it was too late, but it was not his voice that echoed throughout the courtyard. It was another's.

"Move out of the way, dammit!"

The ground began to shake as gunshots rang throughout the courtyard. The people parted to reveal a blonde teen on his hands and knees, his head down and his chest heaving as he fought to regain his breath. Beside the young man stood a suit of armor that towered over the heads of those around him. Ed and Al had arrived.

Everyone slowly turned their heads back towards the front of the courtyard where the execution took place, afraid of what they might see yet unable to fight back the gruesome curiosity that overcame them. Havoc's breath caught as his chest constricted painfully, turning with the rest of the crowd to see if, by some miracle, the Elrics had made it in time.

The spectator's view of Mustang was blocked by a thick wall of mud. The wall was littered with bullet holes that's countenance resembled that of Swiss cheese. However, much to many of the onlooker's relief, the wall had withheld the onslaught of the gunmen remarkably well, and not one of the shots went completely through the barrier. Though they could not see the ex-General to confirm their assumptions, the crowd gathered knew that he was unharmed, if not by the evidence the wall provided, then by Bradley's reaction.

Bradley was absolutely livid. His hands curled into fists at his sides as his face began to turn an interesting shade of purple. Yet, as soon as one of the gunmen warily addressed him, the look was gone in an instant. The Fuhrer replaced his scowl with one of his trademark 'good-guy that never shows real emotion' smiles, though this time it was barely an upturn of his lips. Not even Bradley was _that _good at putting on a cheerful mask, when it was so clear to those around him that he wanted nothing more than to let his rage boil over and consume him. _He had been so close_...

The only visible sign of Bradley's internal rage was the narrowing of his single eye as it fixed on the blonde teen. "So, Fullmetal..." He drawled, his voice remaining carefully even. "You finally reveal where your allegiances truly lie."

Edward pushed himself to his feet and hooked his thumbs in his back pockets casually. Despite his nonchalant stance, Ed's eyes were clearly wary. "I thought that was obvious from the day I joined, Fuhrer." He replied easily, his voice carrying across the courtyard that suddenly seemed so much smaller to him. He did not miss how the audience clung to his every word. "From the day I was born 'till the day I die, the only side I'm on is my own." He declared audaciously, jabbing his thumb at his chest.

"Then you are a traitor as well." Bradley turned to the gunmen, his eye narrowing as they remained unmoving. "What are you waiting for? Kill them!" He commanded, pointing at Ed and Al angrily. He watched in grim satisfaction as the six men scrambled to do their king's bidding, charging at the brothers with their guns raised.

Alphonse moved easily in front of his older brother, deflecting the gunfire directed their way. One of the men was caught in the leg by one of his own bullets that ricocheted off of Al's armor. Al gave a pitying wince, but his attention was demanded elsewhere as another of the gunmen lunged at his arm in an attempt to restrain the towering suit of armor. The sound of the soldier's ribs cracking was thankfully drowned out by the crowd's excited chatter. Al began to move towards the wall that was erected before Roy, knowing full well that Edward was shadowing his every move.

Alphonse easily fended off the other four soldiers, knocking one unconscious with a swift blow to the back of his neck. Another of the men was not wise enough to learn from his comrade's mistake and opened fire on the brothers once again, only to receive the same result as his teammate did. The last two Edward had taken care of by grabbing hold of their rifles when they were near enough and turning them into a neat block of iron. Luckily, Alphonse had read his brother's moves and had managed to block any gunfire from the two, allowing his brother to transmute the rifles safely.

Bradley's cool facade was quickly slipping as the brothers neared. With a feral growl he reached for his own holster to finish the job himself. He'd be damned if he let this opportunity to rid himself of Roy Mustang pass him by.

Ed's eyes widened as he saw Bradley pull out a handgun and aim it at Roy. The wall Edward had erected only covered Roy from the front, failing to guard him from the sides. Ed ducked away from Alphonse's cover and ran towards the alchemist, his rationality vanishing as desperation took hold. "Roy!" He called frantically, hoping that the raven haired man was able to free himself from the ropes during the distraction he and Al had created.

However, fate had once again abandoned Roy, and he could do no more than glance between Bradley and Edward. "Stay back." He ordered, his voice cracking painfully from the dryness in his mouth caused by the cold air and his ragged breaths. He fixed Edward with the sternest look he could manage, hoping that the blonde-for once in his life- would heed his words.

"Like hell!" Ed snapped, closing the last bit of distance between them. The heavy clanking of armor and the sudden shadow cast over he and Roy told Ed that his brother was standing between the enraged Fuhrer and Roy. He released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding until then and clapped his hands together to transmute the shackles binding Roy's wrists.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Fullmetal?" Roy hissed as his hands were freed, rubbing his abused wrists gingerly.

"Saving your ass, General." Ed replied with a grin. His grin faltered when he took in Roy's appearance. "Shit Roy..." He breathed, his eyes fixing on the patch covering Roy's left eye. "What did they do to you?" His hand rose on it's own accord to the material covering Roy's eye, his fingers ghosting over the patch.

Whatever Roy was about to say died in his throat when an angry snarl resounded throughout the courtyard. Alphonse was shoved roughly to the side as an enraged Bradley barreled towards the reunited pair, his revolver forgotten. Luckily, Roy had seen the Fuhrer's movement and stepped in front of Edward. His luck had not held out though, as he had failed to see the dagger held firmly in Bradley's hand. Mustang's eyes clenched shut in pain as the blade pierced his side.

Someone screamed Roy's name; Edward wasn't sure if it was him or not, but everything seemed to freeze as Roy hunched over, his pained grunt echoing in Ed's ears. Before he was even aware he'd moved, Ed found himself at Roy's side with his automail transmuted into a sword and pointed at Bradley's neck. The only thing that stopped him from attacking at that moment was the knowledge that the dagger was still buried in Roy's side, and subsequently remained in Bradley's grasp. All the Fuhrer had to do was flick his wrist just right, and Roy would be-

"Didn't you learn it's not nice to point things in people's faces, Eddie?"

Ed spun around upon hearing the familiar drawl, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he turned his eyes to meet the speaker. "Havoc...you bastard!" Ed snarled, realization dawning on his features. "You're the one who tricked Roy, aren't you?"

The man in question chuckled softly. "Did you figure that one out on your own?" Havoc ran a hand idly through his hair, his eyes never straying from Ed's. "Too bad you didn't do the math earlier though; would've saved us all one hell of a headache."

"Yeah, too bad." Ed echoed, the Fuhrer's presence temporarily forgotten. He turned to fully face the man he'd once considered a comrade, raising his sword and falling into an offensive stance. "Now are we gonna stand here yappin' all day, or are we going to be old fashioned and fight it out?"

"Hmm... tough call." Havoc replied, mirroring Ed's stance and unsheathing his rapier. As was custom on formal events such as this, all military personnel were required to wear the full State uniform, including the customary swords. Whether it was for extra protection or looks; no one knew. In the rare cases that problems arose during the events, they certainly did come in handy. "You know how I hate putting effort into anything."

"Then that just makes things easier for me!" Ed shouted, launching himself at the blonde.

Roy chose that moment to shove Bradley roughly away, using the man's distraction to put a bit of distance between the two of them. He stumbled back before regaining his footing, an unsteady hand clutching his side as his teeth grit in pain. "This is just not my day." Roy muttered sourly, glancing down at his hands that were slowly starting to drip a crimson red.

"I couldn't agree more." Bradley unsheathed his rapier with a flick of his wrist. His smirk widened when he noted the fair amount of blood coming from the wound he'd just inflicted on the ex-General. "However, it does appear to be mine." He declared as he swung the sword at Mustang, Roy barely managing to dodge in time.

Roy glanced around, looking for something that would prove to be of aid to him. Another sweep of Bradley's sword and Roy fell on his side after gracelessly trying to throw himself to the side in order to evade the blade. An involuntary groan of pain escaped from his throat, which only seemed to further inflate Bradley's confidence.

"You are weak and therefore vulnerable." Bradley analyzed, his words a twisted form of praise. "And due to that wound on your side you have lost a considerable amount of blood. You are becoming lightheaded, and it's only a matter of time before your consciousness will slip away. That is, of course, assuming you live long enough for that to happen."

"Like I said," Roy panted, rolling out of the path of another attack. His head spun from the action and his headache seemed to grow in intensity. "It's just not my day."

Bradley's laughter managed to draw the attention of the dueling blondes that were only yards away from the other two. Ed's eyes widened when he realized how Roy was fairing against Bradley, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. Movement to his left brought his attention back to his opponent, narrowly in enough time to safely dodge the attack aimed at him.

"Distractions are dangerous, Eddie." Havoc chided as he flicked nonexistent grime from his blade. "They could get you killed."

"Get out of my way, Havoc." Ed growled, his voice uncharacteristically dangerous to the point it seemed to cause even Jean to pause. "I don't have time for your shit."

"Too bad for you! I've got all the time in the world." Havoc chirped, waving his free hand audaciously.

"As do I." A third voice piped in, startling the two men. They both looked in the direction of the voice, only to find Riza standing their with her own sword drawn, tapping the dull side of the blade against her hand.

For the first time since engaging Edward in battle, Havoc's confident facade seemed to slip. "Riza, what-"

"Your watchman was kind enough to allow me to join in the festivities." She explained, her small smirk surprising Ed. Damn if Hawkeye wasn't scary when she was mad. As if on cue, a soldier came racing out of Central's main doors, waving his hands frantically.

"I'm sorry Second Lieutenant! She tricked me, and-!"

"It's quite alright, Corporal. I know how hard she can be to handle." He turned his attention back to Riza, his confident air returning as she stepped between he and Edward. "Well then...shall we dance, love?" He grinned, falling into a fighting stance and holding his sword at the ready.

"Nothing would make me happier." Riza replied, swinging her sword at the blonde and throwing her full weight into it. Her attack was parried, and thus the dance began.

Ed looked between Riza and Roy, momentarily uncertain who he should be helping. Hawkeye took notice of his indecision and offered him a small smile.

"Go to him, Edward."

That was all the prompting Ed needed. He was already across the courtyard when Riza and Jean's swords met again. As he neared, Bradley raised his sword once again, this time bringing it down and piercing Roy's right shoulder, earning a pained groan from the ex-General. "Get away from him!" Edward snarled as he placed himself between the Fuhrer and Mustang.

Bradley's sneer deepened, apparently pleased with Edward's antics. He removed his blade from Roy's shoulder, flicking the blood from his sword absentmindedly. "Will you go against your King, Elric?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, as if amazed at the Fuhrer's lack of understanding. "I'm pretty sure we've covered this, Fuhrer. "From the day I was born blah blah blah, the only side I'm on is my own." Ring any bells?" Ed allowed a smirk of his own to cross his features. "My mind hasn't changed in the past five minutes, I promise."

"That's too bad." Bradley once again readied his sword but paused, his eye widening when Roy rose unsteadily to his feet once again. His disbelief was easily hidden behind his collected mask. "You don't know when to stop, do you, Mustang?" He shook his head, chuckling softly and flicking his sword, as if anxious to cut the ex-General down. "You're half dead, and yet you still insist on fighting? Foolish boy."

"Maybe I am foolish." Roy conceded softly. He rose to his feet without an ounce of grace about him, yet somehow still managed to look just as regal as ever. His legs were still unstable, and Ed quickly moved to his side to help support him. Roy seemed to ignore the teen's aid, but he made no move to bat him away. "I had to be to ever serve under a tyrant like you, Bradley." Roy paused, a gleam coming to his eyes. "Or would you rather I call you by your true name...Pride?"

"Pride?" Ed echoed, disbelief making his voice soft. "But that would mean..." He trailed off uncertainly, his hands fisting in Roy's shirt in silent question.

"Yes, Edward." Roy confirmed, just as softly. "He's one of the Homunculi."

For the first time that day, Bradley's carefully impassive mask crumbled completely. His entire demeanor changed in the span of only a few seconds. His eye narrowed dangerously as his upper lip curled into a fierce snarl. "You were always too smart for your own good, Roy Mustang, and you never knew when to leave good enough alone."

Before anyone was aware of exactly what was happening, Ed had launched himself at the Fuhrer, his transmuted blade held at the ready. "You bastard!" He shouted, anger clouding his senses. He threw his entire weight into the blow which was all too easily deflected, resulting in his body being thrown to the ground.

Roy stepped between the fallen teen and the Fuhrer, completely unarmed. "Leave him alone, Bradley." He warned icily. "Your quarrel is with me."

Ed's protest was cut off by a grunt of agreement from the Fuhrer. "Right you are, Mustang. I'll deal with the runt later."

Out of all of the surprises the day had held, what came next was probably the most unexpected of all. Despite the Fuhrer's blatant jab at Ed's stature, the blonde made no move to defend his height. Instead, the blonde's glare was fixed on a certain ex-General's turned back.

"Stop being such a stubborn ass, Roy." Ed hissed as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "You look like shit; there's no way you can fight Bradley-"

"This is my fight, Edward." Roy cut in smoothly, not bothering to turn and look at the teen behind him. "And I'll be the one to fight it; _alone_."

"Like hell you will! You're half dead already!"

"Edward!" Roy barked, glancing over his shoulder at the teen with enough force behind his glare to silence even the fiery alchemist. "This is my fight. Stay out of it." He repeated before turning back to his opponent.

Across the courtyard Alphonse stood between the fighting pairs and the others present, attempting to solace the crowd pressing down upon him. Angry shouts filled the air as the people demanded to know what was going on. The crowd surrounded Alphonse, giving him no means of escape.

"L-listen!" Alphonse begged, desperately trying to appease the mob. "Please, listen to me everyone! It's not what you think! General Mustang isn't the bad guy here!"

"Well then who is?" One of the men in the crowd demanded, his fist raised in the air. Several others in the crowd shouted their agreement.

"I...uhm..." Al stammered, uncertain as how to proceed. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he was sure that Roy was not at fault. If he could only convince the crowd of that...

"Get out of our way, son." One of the older men demanded, pressing through the crowd and coming to a stop before the suit of armor. "Mustang betrayed the State, as well as all of us. Did you not hear the Fuhrer? He's guilty of treason and a whole lot more!" The man tried reasoning with Al, though his attempts were clearly in vain as the armor continued to block his path.

"Mustang is not a traitor!" Alphonse declared with enough conviction to catch the interest of the members of the crowd. "I know he's not, and if you would only stop and think about it, you would too! How long has the General served in the military, and who's interest has he always had in mind? Yours! The people who live under the influence of the State!"

"Oh please!" One of the soldiers spoke up, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "All that man ever cared about was his next promotion!" Once again, murmurs of agreement were emitted from the crowd.

"That's not true!" Alphonse shouted, his hands clenching at his sides. "Mustang wanted to change the way the State does things; he wanted to make things better for the people! It's true that he had to become a strong military influence for that to happen, but he didn't do it for himself! He wanted to rebuild Central!"

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that?" A woman towards the back sneered, holding her baby close to her chest. "That man," She spat, as if unable to say the 'vile' name of the traitor. "Cares about no one but himself!"

"Why else would he go against the Fuhrer's orders?" Another added from somewhere in he middle of the gathering.

"Because...he..." Alphonse trailed off uncertainly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. How did he explain something he knew nothing about himself?

"I believe I can answer that."

All eyes turned to the gate, their eyes widening upon seeing a throng of soldiers entering the courtyard, lead by none other than Major Armstrong. Most of the soldiers looked worse for the wear; some bearing arms in slings or bandages around their heads. Behind Armstrong were Falman and Breda, followed by Ross and Bloch. Several other familiar faces could be found amongst the group as well.

"Major Armstrong!" Alphonse exclaimed, his eyes widening as he took in the state of the others that had arrived. "What-"

"We just returned from Drachma." Armstrong explained, his voice holding a rare note of danger in it. "Or what's left of us, at least." A quick survey of the courtyard told the man all he needed to know. "But it looks as if the festivities started without us."

"How rude." Breda piped in, scratching his chin.

"Their conduct is quite unseemly, if I must say so myself." Falman agreed, earning a collective sigh from the other soldiers. The clash of swords silenced any comments though, and all eyes turned to the pairs fighting only feet away. Riza seemed to be fairing decently against Havoc, but Mustang was a completely different story. The man looked as if he would collapse at any moment, while Edward looked on helplessly.

"Falman, Breda. You two take care of things here. Ross and the others will cover crowd control, is that clear?" A chorus of 'yes sir's followed Armstrong's orders, and then everyone went into action. Satisfied with what he saw, Armstrong began crossing the field to where the Fuhrer and Mustang still battled.

Bradley's anger only served to fuel his attacks. It became harder and harder for Roy to continue to dodge his attacks, and it was rare that Roy found an opening in which he could deliver a blow to Bradley's vital areas. On the occasion that their was an opening, Roy's attacks were too weak to do any serious damage to the taller man. Bradley had the clear advantage.

A particularly hard swing caught Roy in his middle, causing him to double over and stumble back several steps. It had been the smooth side of the blade that had struck Roy, so it only served to knock the wind out of him instead of severely wounding him, as one would have expected. Bradley seemed to have purposefully switched the blade's angle just for this reason.

Ed caught Roy and helped steady him, ignoring the ex-General's annoyed grunt. "You're in no condition to fight, Roy. You don't even have a weapon. Now either you get used to the fact that I'm going to help you, or I knock you unconscious and finish this myself." The blonde's face was utterly serious.

"That won't be necessary." Armstrong spoke up upon reaching the pair. "I will fight as well." He pulled on his wrist guards and stood beside the couple, facing the Fuhrer.

"Armstrong?" Roy panted, his eyes widening slightly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Armstrong turned to face the man he still saw as his commanding officer, his shirt laying discarded as he flexed his impressive muscles. "An innocent man's life was nearly sacrificed to slake a tyrant's lust for blood and power! It is up to I, Alex Louis Armstrong, to restore justice to the land of Amestris and to uphold the family tradition of-"

"Save it for later, big man!" Havoc broke in, surprising the other three men with his sudden presence. "You're already runnin' late. I didn't think you were gonna make it in time."

"My apologies, Second Lieutenant Havoc. We left as soon as we received your call, but the train was running behind schedule."

"I think it would be wise to wait until later to discuss such matters, boys." Riza suggested before Havoc had the chance to reply. She stood beside Roy, an arm around his waist supporting him. "There are more pressing matters at hand." As if to prove her point, Bradley spoke up.

"I must commend you on your acting skills, Second Lieutenant Havoc. Had I been anyone else, I would have been completely fooled." Despite his words, Bradley's eye was narrowed dangerously.

Havoc's mouth lifted into a small smirk. "Thanks, Fuhrer-man. I try." He winked, unsheathing a dagger and twirling it lazily.

"So you will all abandon your honor in hopes of saving this pathetic man's life?" Bradley asked with clear disdain.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would have abandoned our honor long ago if we thought it'd help anything." Havoc was the one to speak on behalf of everyone. He glanced at the others and received a chorus of nods, confirming his words.

"The only person we answer to has always been Roy Mustang. Nothing will change that." Riza added, her chin raised defiantly.

"Even if that would mean death?" Bradley asked, his brows raised in interest.

"Even in death." Armstrong confirmed, his deep voice laced with conviction. "And I know for a fact, General Mustang," He added in a softer voice, turning to lock eyes with his commanding officer. "That Lieutenant Colonel Hughes felt the same."

Roy's eyes became suspiciously moist at the mention of his late friend and he only managed to nod his thanks to the Major. Hearing Armstrong's words triggered a memory that had long evaded Roy's grasp since his awakening. He remembered his best friend's funeral as vividly as if it had happened yesterday, and with it, the reason behind Hughes' death. Unconsciously, his hands fisted at his sides.

Edward stepped forward, glancing uncertainly in Havoc's direction. He wasn't quite sure whether or not he could trust the blonde Lieutenant, but he was willing to give him a last chance. "Let's get this over with." He transmuted his arm into a blade again and readied himself for the coming struggle.

"No, Fullmetal. You will not fight." Armstrong cut in, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder as his eyes remained fixed on the Fuhrer. "You will play a far more important role in this battle."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ed demanded, glancing between Armstrong and Bradley. "You guys need me!" When he saw Havoc's face remain indifferent, his anger began to rise.

"Yes Edward Elric, we do need you." Armstrong agreed, reaching into the pocket of his uniform pants. "We need you to use this. I trust you know how." He placed his hand over Ed's, remaining hunched over to the younger man's level.

Ed felt the weight of something being deposited into his hands and only seconds later felt a strange tingling in his hand. Curious, he looked down before his eyes widened in realization. "This is the-"

"Yes, Edward. Use it well." Armstrong curled Ed's hand around the object, his look uncharacteristically severe. With a final nod, he rose back to his full height and turned to face the Fuhrer, cracking his knuckles. "Shall we begin this, Fuhrer?" He inquired, his voice devoid of any emotion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Havoc draw his sword and fall into a fighting stance.

"Yes…let's begin this battle of ours." Bradley agreed, removing the patch from it's place and discarding it carelessly to the ground. He blinked his other eye open, smirking as his ouroborus was finally revealed. "Feel free to attack at any time, Gentlemen." He offered, lazily raising his own sword.

And attack they did.

R-2-F

"Look here people, if anyone here's a traitor it's the Fuhrer himself!" Breda shouted from his place next to Alphonse. The crowd began to murmur angrily and several of the onlookers looked as if the only reason they hadn't attacked the short man already was because of the military personnel currently surrounding them. "Hey! Listen to me when I'm trying to talk to you!"

"LIEUTENTANT BREDA ASKED IF EVERYONE WOULD KINDLY BE QUIET SO THAT HE MAY SPEAK!" Falman repeated, his raised voice only serving to add to the crowd's noise.

Suddenly a round of gunshots was fired, causing everyone present to fall silent. Slowly, those gathered turned to the back of crowd, where one Maria Ross stood with her gun pointed skywards. "Everyone shut up and listen to Lieutenant Breda!" She demanded, her eyes scanning the crowd and daring anyone to speak another word. Satisfied with her work, she nodded to the Lieutenant. "Please continue."

"Er…right." Breda shook his head and turned his attention back to the crowd. "Mustang isn't the traitor here, people. Bradley is! Do you have any idea what he's been up to? Or better yet, do you have any idea what he's done with your tax money?" The crowd began to look at each other uncertainly, realizing the validity of the Lieutenant's inquiry. Finally one man spoke for all of those gathered.

"We figured it went towards repairing the city or something like that."

"Eh! Wrong!" Breda declared, imitating a buzzer. "It was used as hush money for the head dude in Drachma so that Bradley could make a Philosopher's Stone in their country."

Excited chatter erupted within the crowd from the startling news. The same man from before stepped forward, crossing his arms and regarding Breda skeptically. "And just what exactly _is _this…Philosopher's Stone?"

Falman spoke up before Alphonse could get a word in. "The Philosopher's Stone, also known as the Crimson Elixir, as well by many other titles, is a mythical stone that is rumored to be capable of betraying all rules of alchemy. With the stone one could turn rocks into gold, dirt into wine, and even bring back the bodies and souls of those who have crossed over to the other side."

"And you're saying the Fuhrer has made one of these stones?" A woman asked incredulously. "What nonsense!"

"It's true." One of the soldiers from Armstrong's company declared. "I saw it myself." Several of the other soldiers nodded in affirmation. "The Stone is real."

"Suppose that the stone _is _real, and I'm not saying it is; Why would Fuhrer Bradley need such a thing?" another civilian asked.

"Have ya ever heard of a creature called a Homunculi, buddy?" Breda asked as he descended from the steps, approaching the man who spoke. "Tell 'em what a Homunculus is, Falman." He commanded, his face only inches away from the man who had spoken last.

Falman stood straighter and began to recite the origins of the Homunculi. "The Homunculi are artificial human beings, created from failed transmutations." he began, his voice carrying easily over the crowd that was now listening intently to his explanation. Before he could get any further, however, Ross intervened.

"Exactly." She aimed her gun at a couple standing towards the back of the crowd. "And if you don't believe us, I'll ask that the pair in the cloaks lower their hoods. I'm sure that will prove to be more than efficient evidence to support our claims."

"Too bad. You knew it was us the whole time?" Lust pouted, her silky voice managing to carry surprisingly well. She lowered the hood of her cloak gracefully, shaking her hair loose. "What gave us away?"

"Let's just say you stand out." Denny answered, his hand on his gun.

The people scattered like wildfire as the soldiers gathered all drew their weapons, aiming at the pair of Homunculi. The soldiers paid little to no heed to the fleeing civilians, only making sure that they were a fair distance from their targets.

"Can I eat them, Lust?" Gluttony asked gleefully, tugging at his companion's cloak hopefully. He was practically dancing at the mere thought of his next meal.

"Just remember to chew." Lust advised smoothly, her nails elongating.

Gluttony chuckled as he turned to the soldier nearest him, his tongue practically lolling out of his mouth. The soldier backed up several steps, staring at the approaching Homunculus fearfully. His hands shook so furiously that he dropped his rifle in his haste to distance himself from the beast. He fumbled for his hand gun, but by the time it was within his reach it was far, far too late.

R-2-F

"Dammit!" Havoc swore, pushing himself from the ground as blood began to trail down his chin. Armstrong was in no better of a state; The blonde's knuckles were turning bloody from his constant alchemic attacks, but not a one of them had connected. The pair's breathing was ragged as they tried to gather their bearings.

"It's as if he can read our every move." Armstrong panted, readying another of his alchemical attacks. "It's that cursed eye of his; It must allow him to see what we think as soon as we think it."

"Then let's try being a bit spontaneous!" Jean exclaimed, closing the distance between himself and Bradley once again.

"I'm afraid that won't work either, Lieutenant." Bradley replied without a hint of remorse in his voice. He easily parried the blonde's attack and changed the angle of his sword at the last minute, piercing through Havoc's body. Movement to his left caught his attention and his head snapped to the side in time to dodge an attack from Armstrong. However, with his attention on the Strong Arm alchemist, he failed to see Havoc draw a dagger from his belt.

Ignoring the pain biting at Havoc's lower abdomen, Havoc swung the dagger at Bradley's eye with all of his remaining strength. He heard the main's pained cry and shoved against Bradley's chest to remove the sword from his own body, stumbling back several steps before sinking to the ground. He watched as Bradley clamped a hand over his bleeding left eye. His ouroborus was destroyed.

"Fullmetal." Armstrong commanded, but the blonde teen only nodded in return.

"Look for yourself, Major." Ed replied softly, his voice betraying his wonder. "He's human."

Sure enough, Bradley's eye did not heal itself. Blood oozed freely from the fresh wound, trailing down strong cheekbones and leaving a crimson trail in it's wake. The Fuhrer's angry gaze fixed on the blonde teen, who in his left hand held none other than the Philosopher's Stone. "You-!" He shouted angrily, charging at Edward with his sword drawn. "You've ruined everything!"

Roy unsheathed Riza's saber and blocked the Fuhrer's attack in the time it took to blink. His sudden surge of strength would last only for a moment, but a moment was all he needed. Bradley's anger made him careless, and it would be that carelessness that ultimately led to his end.

With a flick of his wrist, Roy broke the contact of their sabers and drew his arm back, thrusting the sword into Bradley's middle with an angry cry. The Fuhrer's eyes widened as he choked on the blood that began to seep from the corner of his mouth. His body began to convulse as Roy twisted the saber deeper into his gut, leaning on Bradley as much as Bradley was now leaning on him.

"You were the one that ordered Hughes dead, Weren't you?" Roy demanded softly, barely loud enough for even Bradley to catch. "You told the Homunculi to kill him."

Bradley simply nodded his head, unable to find the breath to form words. His characteristic smirk remained firmly in place, despite the pain coursing through his body. A pained groan tore itself from his throat as the sword slashed through his side from the inside out, before he fell to the ground…dead.

R-2-F

Breda pulled his gun from it's holster as Gluttony turned on him. The Homunculus' mouth and clothes were drenched with crimson blood and his beady eyes narrowed as he began to close the distance between himself and his next prey. Breda's hand shook as he lifted the gun, aiming between the beast's eyes and firing desperately. He didn't bother to look as he emptied the cartridge into his assailant until a heavy weight crushed down on him, forcing his breath to leave his body. He clamped his eyes shut tightly as he waited for the eminent end to come. When nothing happened for several minutes, he finally cracked an eye open to find the barely recognizable face of Gluttony within an inch of his own.

He scrambled backwards, fumbling frantically for the knife that hung from his belt loop. His hands shook madly as he unsheathed it and held it before him warningly, preparing to fend off the beast before him. When no attack was forthcoming, Breda began to carefully regard the Homunculus' prone figure from where he sat on the ground.

Gluttony lay prone, face down on the pavement. A small puddle of blood was beginning to seep from beneath him, staining his skin and clothes an even deeper crimson than before. A single eye was visible, and it was glazed over and unseeing. Gluttony, for all appearances, was dead.

But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Breda!" Falman exclaimed, running to his comrade's side. "Are you alright?" He looked Breda over with an efficient eye, quickly summarizing that no harm had befallen the shorter man.

"Is h-he-?" Breda stammered, his voice shaking as he pointed a finger at the fallen beast. "D-d-dead?"

Falman directed his attention at Gluttony, quickly coming to a conclusion. "Judging by the numerous bullet holes in the creature's head and the blood being emitted from it's body, I would surmise it safe to say that he is dead, Second Lieutenant."

"But how's that even possible? I just shot it! Bullets never stopped these things before!"

"The Homunculus called Lust is also dead. I believe you will find your answer regarding how this came to be over there, Lieutenant Breda." Ross supplied, appearing suddenly at the red head's side. She nodded pointedly in the direction of the others.

Breda and Falman both followed her gaze, only to find Fullmetal holding a red stone between his fingers and staring at it in wonder. Chaos surrounded the blonde, but he seemed to remain ignorant to anything outside of the small stone he held in his hand.

"He finally did it. He got the stone." Denny commented, stopping next to Maria and using her shoulder as an armrest. "What do you think he's going to do after he and Al get their bodies back?"

"Who knows?" Ross replied, deeming pushing the man away a waste of effort. "That's for them to figure out on their own."

R-2-F

Roy swayed unsteadily on his feet, staring at the bloodied sword in his hand. The object suddenly seemed to heavy for him to hold and slipped out of his fingers, landing on the concrete floor with a loud clank. His sudden surge of energy had drained Roy of everything he had left, and standing suddenly seemed far too trivial. He swayed backwards, allowing gravity to do the rest.

"General!" Riza exclaimed from her place next to her fallen fiancé.

Riza's cry roused Edward from his momentary stupor in time for him to bound forward and catch Roy before he could hit the ground. He sunk to his knees with Roy's body, his knees serving to cushion the ex-General's decent. "Roy?" He questioned softly, worry etching it's way into his voice. "Roy!"

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed, crossing the courtyard to where the blonde sat hunched over Roy's form. "Brother? Wh-what happened? Is General Mustang alright?" He stammered, panic entering his voice. "He's alright, isn't he? None of that blood is his…?"

"I'm alright, Alphonse." Roy croaked, coughs beginning to rack his frame due to his efforts.

"Like hell you are." Ed admonished, smoothing raven locks out of the General's face. "You need a medic."

"Later." Roy rasped, raising a hand and covering Ed's clasped hand with his own. "There's more important things for you to do right now."

Ed's gaze fixed on their joined hands, understanding what Roy meant yet at the same time unable to grasp the truth of his words. The Stone was literally within his grasp. All he had to do was use it…and his and Al's bodies would be restored. He'd waited for this moment for six years, but now that the moment had come…he hesitated.

"A-are we sure this will even work?" He asked, looking at the alchemists of the group; from Roy to Armstrong, and finally to Alphonse.

"It worked for the Homunculi, didn't it?" Riza answered, having just finished tying a makeshift bandage around Havoc's middle to keep him from bleeding out too badly.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye is right, Edward." Armstrong agreed as he rose unsteadily to his feet and crossed over to the group.

"Don't you think it's a bit late to chicken out, Eddie?" Havoc taunted, but his words sounded strained even to his own ears.

Ed turned his gaze to Alphonse, needing his brother's affirmation…his brother's trust. If anything went wrong again there might not be another chance to fix things. The truth of this finally hit the oldest Elric…and it scared the shit out of him.

"I believe in you, brother."

Ed finally turned his desperate eyes to meet onyx eyes.

"You've come this far, Edward." Roy said softly, his eyes locking with Ed's. "An opportunity has been placed before you; it's your choice whether or not to let it pass you by."

With a deep breath, Ed nodded. "Alright. Let's do this." He began to stand up, but had a sudden thought and leaned down, capturing Roy's lips in a searing kiss. The others averted their eyes to give the two a moment, all save for Havoc who managed a low wolf whistle. When Ed pulled away again, his eyes once again held the confident gleam one was accustomed to seeing in the teen's eyes. He carefully extracted himself from Roy and stood, turning to his younger brother. "This is it, Al. We're going to get our bodies back."

Had Alphonse been able to do so, his smile would have split his face in half. Instead he settled for an enthusiastic nod. "Let's do this, brother."

Edward nodded again before casting a final glance around them, his eyes lingering on Roy's. With a deep breath, he clutched the stone tighter and focused his energy on the stone. Just like before he felt the power flowing from the stone in his hand, and just as quickly it was gone. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into the hazel eyes of his little brother. "Al…" He breathed, paying no heed to the tears filling his eyes.

"Brother…" Alphonse replied, carefully clenching and unclenching his hands in wonder. "I-I'm back! I'm me again! And your arm, it's real too!" His eyes lit up in excitement as he threw his arms around his older brother, who he still surpassed in height. "We're back! We did it!"

Ed laughed through his tears, hugging his brother tightly for the first time in over six years. Despite everything Ed had endured to get to this moment; all of the hardships, the pain, the heartbreak…everything was worth it, was worth _this_. Being able to just hold his little brother, to feel the younger Elric's skin under his fingers…it was all worth it. _Alphonse was back. _The thought caused Ed's tears to begin anew, but the blonde made no move to hide the tears because, for the first time since Ed was a little boy, the tears were not from grief or sorrow…but of joy.

Alphonse clung to Edward just as desperately, his own tears flowing freely down his cheeks. The words "I'm real" continued to tumble incoherently from his lips, but the teen could do nothing to stop it. After years of being devoid of a feeling of touch- _of feeling at all - _Alphonse was able to feel his brother's warm embrace again. Emotions were no longer a long forgotten feeling that he knew not how to name. Everything was real again…including him. "I'm real, brother! I'm real!" He repeated, leaning his head against Ed's shoulder. "I'm real."

"Yeah Al…you're real." Ed echoed, sniffling and ruffling Alphonse's hair.

The others watched on silently as the brothers were reunited fully for the first time since they were kids. Riza was fighting back tears as she watched Ed and Al, her heart overwhelmed by the sight of the two brothers together. She felt arms wind around her middle and jumped slightly before gingerly leaning back into Havoc's arms, mindful of his injury. Jean laid a loving kiss on her neck and tightened his hold ever so slightly, telling her without words that he was just as affected by the display.

Armstrong stood to the side of the brothers, tears flowing freely down his own face. He did not try to make a speech about brotherly love or anything else that one might have guessed he would do in such a situation. Instead, he stood silently with an unabashed smile on his face, watching as the two basked in the knowledge that they'd achieved their greatest goal.

Roy's face was carefully impassive, save for the slightest upturn of his lips. The ex-General was not one to so easily show emotion, but his happiness for the brothers was as clear as any of the others.

Ed reluctantly released his hold on his younger brother when the weight of collective gazes became too much for him to ignore any longer. With a deep breath he offered Alphonse a last smile before turning back to the others, his eyes locking with Roy's. "Everyone…I'd like you to meet my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." He grinned, his smile contagious.

Riza and Havoc both smiled at them, looking every bit the parent figures of the group. Riza stepped away from her fiancé's embrace and came to stand in front of Alphonse, extending her hand and looking every bit as serious as she usually did. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alphonse Elric."

Alphonse- now capable of doing so- gave her a smile that nearly split his face in half. "Nice to meet you too, Miss. Riza." His smile widened, if possible, at the blonde woman's surprised face. This was the first time he'd ever addressed her as anything other than Lieutenant Hawkeye. He took her surprise to his advantage and pulled her into a hug, which she returned after only a moment's hesitation. This earned a chuckle from the surrounding men.

Ed knelt beside Roy, his smile permanently fixed on his face. "We did it." He breathed, touching Roy's face reverently with his right hand which was no longer made of steel, but of flesh.

Roy offered Ed a weary smile, leaning into the blonde's loving touch. "Congratulations." He replied softly.

"What about your leg, Roy?" Ed asked suddenly, startling the raven haired man.

"What about it?" Roy asked uncertainly, his brow knit in a frown.

"I can change it back…I can make it flesh again with the stone." Ed raised the red stone, preparing to do just that. He was stopped by a surprisingly firm hand on his wrist. "No!" Roy hissed, his grip tightening to the point that it was nearly painful. He realized his mistake almost immediately and released his hold on the blonde, though his eyes remained strangely guarded. "No." He repeated, softer this time. "No good can come from that stone."

"What are you talking about?" Ed laughed, his voice holding the barest hint of uncertainty. "Three of the Homunculi are dead and Al and I got our bodies back! Does that not count as good?"

Roy shook his head, unwilling to get into an argument with the blonde and ruin everyone's good mood. Despite this, Roy couldn't refrain from replying to Ed's words. "All good things come at a price, Edward."

Ed's eyes narrowed dangerously as he rose from his feet. "Equivalent exchange, huh? Well I think I've given more than enough to be allowed this little bit of happiness, don't you Roy?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Edward, and you know it!" Roy snapped, rising to his feet unsteadily.

"Well it sure as hell sounded like it!" Ed retorted and made no move to help steady the raven haired alchemist.

"Brother, Mustang? What's going on?" Alphonse questioned, turning concerned eyes to the pair. "You're fighting again?"

"You shouldn't be moving around so much, General." Armstrong advised, regarding his commanding officer with a wary eye.

Riza and Havoc both moved to Roy's side, Havoc ignoring his own injury in favor of helping his friend who was far worse shape then he was. The blondes stood on either side of Roy, moving to support him despite the ex-General's protests.

Alphonse turned to stand before Ed, his eyes searching his elder brother's. "Brother? What's wrong? What happened?"

Alphonse continued to question his brother while the others all tried to calm Roy down enough to get the man to relax. Until then, the raven's wounds had gone unnoticed due to how fast everything had been happening, but now the others realized just how badly injured Roy really was.

Everyone was so caught up in this realization that they failed to noticed the soldier crossing the courtyard to reach them, his pace slow and even. In his right hand the soldier clutched a handgun, which he steadily rose as he neared the small group. Maria realized what was happening a moment too late, and only managed to shout a warning to Mustang and the others before the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the courtyard, followed by the soft thud of a body hitting the ground.

R-2-F

_**TBC**_


	25. Letting Go

**Take It All Away**

**Chapter 25: Letting Go**

**Author's Note: **Well guys, we've done it! We've reached the final chapter of Take It All Away! It's taken just over a year, but we finally made it! I'll wait until the end of the chapter for all of my thank yous and comments. So now, without further ado, Take It All Away, the Finale!

R-2-F

Edward stared in horror as the body of his little brother fell before him, the echo of the gunshot resonating off of the pristine walls of the courtyard. He heard someone scream and only after feeling the searing pain in his throat, realized that it had been, in fact, him. Ed moved forward mechanically and dropped to his knees next to his brother's body, his jeans becoming damp with fresh blood--Alphonse's blood. "Al…" He whispered, his voice cracking painfully when his eyes fell on the bullet wound. "Shit."

"B-brother?" Alphonse stammered, his back arching off of the ground and his eyes clamping shut tightly as a wave of pain wracked throughout his body. "H-how bad…?" The blonde teen shivered, unable to finish his sentence for fear of what the answer would be.

"You're fine, Al." Ed growled, ignorant to the soldiers that were now surrounding his brother's assailant and rendering the man immobile. "You'll be just fine. Just…dammit!" Ed swore, searching around him for something, anything to staunch the blood flow. He had already given Alphonse his red jacket to wear after the transmutation, and now the only article of clothing the blonde alchemist had left to divulge was his shirt. He did so quickly.

Ed felt more than saw Roy kneel beside him, the ex-General's hands joining Ed's in their attempt to stop the blood flowing from the youngest Elric's abdomen. He felt a frustrated sigh spill past his lips when their efforts prove to be in vain, and his frustration only rose when Roy's blood covered hands slowly withdrew.

"Edward…there's no point in-"

"No point?" Ed raved, not allowing the General to so much as finish his thought. "He's my little brother! Don't tell me there's no point!" Ed turned his attention back to Alphonse and felt a part of himself die when he realized that the light was already beginning to leave the boy's usually bright eyes. "Al… hang on, dammit! I can…I can…" Ed clenched his hands into fists, tightening his hold around the shirt in his left hand that he was using as a makeshift tourniquet…and something hard in his right hand. His eyes widened in realization. "The stone." He breathed. "The stone! The stone, Al! I can use the stone!" Ed turned excited eyes to his brother. "I can save you, Al!"

Al shook his head vehemently, surprising the eldest Elric.

"No…?" Ed repeated, his eyes narrowing in angry confusion. "Why the hell not? Do you _want _to die, Al? 'Cause without the stone, that's what's going to happen! _You'll die!" _

"I agree with Alphonse." Roy spoke up softly, his eyes regarding the bleeding teen sadly. "We can't use the stone."

"And why the hell not?" Ed demanded, his hand clenching tightly enough around the stone to draw blood. "It's Al's only chance!"

"Because-"

"B-Brother….M-mustang…don't argue. P…please."

"Of course, Alphonse." Roy admonished, shooting Ed a pointed look before turning his dark gaze back to Alphonse. Ed reluctantly followed suit, his heart jumping into his throat as Alphonse began to cough up blood.

"I'm sorry, Al." He whispered, leaning down so that his head rested on the younger blonde's. "I don't know what to do." His voice broke painfully as tears began to gather in his eyes. "Just tell me what to do, Al. Please!"

The sound of his older brother's begging brought tears of his own to Alphonse's eyes and he did nothing to fight them back. "Just…live…for both of us…okay, Ed?" Al inquired softly, offering the older Elric a strained smile through his pain and tears.

"No! I won't need to, Al! You know why? Because you're not going anywhere!" Ed fisted his hands in the coat encasing Alphonse's shoulders, the stone slipping forgotten from his hand. "I won't let you go anywhere! Remember what you said? We don't do things this way…we stick together, right? You said we have to stay together, no matter what! So you can't die, Al! _You can't leave me here alone!" _

"Brother." Alphonse sobbed, his tears mixing with his blood. "Please…don't do this-!"

"NO!" Ed screamed, pounding lightly on Alphonse's chest. "I won't let you die, dammit!"

Roy and the others looked on silently, their mouths drawn into a grim line. They knew that Alphonse was beyond saving, but it was harder to accept that knowledge than they would have ever thought. The boy had easily become a prominent part of each of their respective lives, and the thought of losing him was just too much to take in. Still, they all used every ounce of willpower available to them and held their ground.

"Brother…p-please…don't cry. Not you." Alphonse rasped, his head lolling to the side as his body began to become numb. "Things…are g-going to be…okay…now."

"How're things going to be okay, Al?" Ed demanded, all anger leaving his voice as he rested his forehead against his younger brother's. "Nothing's going to be alright without you. You're all I have!"

Al shook his head, a content smile playing lightly on his lips. "That's not…true. You have…so…_many _people who c-care…about you." His eyes gently sliding closed. "And I-I-I'll….be with…mom."

"No Al!" Ed exclaimed, eyes snapping to the boy's face. He began to panic when he realized that the blonde's body was slowly relaxing, his content smile remaining unwavering on his lips. "Al…? Al! ALPHONSE!"

Roy chose that moment to move forward and gather the blonde teen in his arms, pressing his lips against Ed's temple and attempting to still the younger man's desperate struggling. "He's gone, Edward." He whispered, tightening his hold on the blonde. "He's gone."

"No!" Ed wailed, going limp in Roy's strong arms. "He can't be…Al can't be gone!"

"I'm sorry, Edward." Roy whispered, wishing he could do more than to simply hold the boy to comfort him but unable to find the strength to do more than just that. He felt Ed shift in his hold and looked down to see the blonde staring at the blood red stone that had been his life goal and sole purpose for the last several years of Ed's life, and yet it had been unable to do anything when he needed it most. Roy unconsciously tightened his hold on the teen.

Meanwhile, Armstrong's eyes had never strayed from the assailant who now stood surrounded and at the gunpoint of fifteen or so men. While normally it was unheard of for fifteen plus soldiers to close in on a single person, Armstrong was thankful for his men's adept perceptiveness. They had all gathered in an instant that this could be no ordinary soldier; a belief that was proven correct when the soldier's form morphed into that of the Homunculus Envy.

"I should have known you would come." Havoc growled, his arm tightening around Riza. "You just couldn't stay in Drachma, could you, you bastard?"

"Why stay in Drachma, when all of the festivities are happening right here in Central?" Envy retorted, his hands resting lazily on his hips despite the fact that he was surrounded by armed soldiers. Even in a situation such as this, the Homunculus' laid back façade never faltered. "I couldn't resist."

"I'm sure." Armstrong stepped forward. He had only taken a single step when Envy raised the handgun once more, faster than even the most trained of eyes could follow. The surrounding soldiers all released the safety on their guns, but they all knew Armstrong would be dead by the time they fired a single shot.

Yet, luck it seemed, was finally on their side for the first time that day. As Envy pulled the trigger, the gun only emitted a faint clicking sound. He had used his last shot on the youngest Elric brother. With a quiet curse the Homunculus tossed the gun to the side and lunged at the soldier closest to him, intent on escaping now that he no longer held all of the cards. However, Envy's fight was quickly deterred by the overwhelming numbers and he was roughly restrained.

"Cuff it and escort it to a holding cell. We will decide what to do with it later." Armstrong commanded, seeminly unphased by his near death experience. "It is of no threat to us anymore."

"But sir-!"

"I understand your concern, Corporal, but there is no need to fret any further. With the Homunculus bound, it is quite harmless." Armstrong assured, fixing the soldier with kind eyes.

"Major Armstrong is correct." Fuery piped up, who had gone unnoticed by the others until that moment despite his hand in aiding to Envy's immobility. "Envy's main defense is it's ability to change it's appearance at will and it specializes in hand to hand combat. Once bound, it should prove to be quite harmless."

"Like hell!" Envy snarled, struggling against the bindings that Ross had just finished fastening around his wrists. He received a sharp rap to the back of the head with the butt of the Lieutenant's gun. Ross smirked grimly when the creature blacked out, though she knew it would recover after only a moment.

"Get it to the cell before it decides to heal itself and start being a pain in the ass again." The Lieutenant ordered, eyeing the creature with clear distaste. The others hurried to do as she bid, equally afraid of the creature in their arms as of their superior's wrath. Ross, seeming satisfied with this, turned back to Armstrong. "Are you sure it's a good idea to lock it up as it is? Shouldn't we have Elric turn it-"

"Too much has already been asked of Fullmetal today, and he is in no state to perform the transmutation. The General is in no better condition, and I myself am incapable of performing such a complicated transmutation, I fear."

Ross nodded knowingly, her face darkening as her gaze traveled to the pair that sat only feet away. She wished for nothing more than to be able to do something -anything- to help Edward, but she knew that the best medicine for the boy was currently holding Ed tightly in his arms.

Ed's head rested against Roy's shoulder as he stared at the stone that was still clasped tightly in his now-flesh hand. It now felt icy to the touch, as if the stone itself had become empty with the youngest Elric's death. The thought was oddly comforting to Ed, but at the same time it only made the newfound emptiness within him ache all the more fiercely. "What was the point of any of this?" He whispered, still transfixed by the stone that was stained the same color as blood…as Al's blood. "We worked so hard to get everything back to the way it was, only to lose it all over again." Ed's voice broke bitterly as his fist tightened around the stone. "What was the point?"

Roy flinched as Ed suddenly chucked the stone at the nearest wall, watching with an almost morbid fascination as the cursed stone shattered upon impact. The shards took on a gel-like appearance before disappearing completely and just like that, the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed.

Roy's embrace tightened around Ed, offering the teen what little comfort he could. His arms shook with the effort it took to hold the blonde, but both men seemed ignorant of the fact. Another sob tore itself from Ed's throat as he clung desperately to the older man, burying his face in the thin material that covered Roy's chest. "He's…really gone, isn't he?" Ed hiccupped, his eyes clenching shut in a vain effort to shut out the horrible truth of it all.

"Yes, Edward. He's gone." Roy whispered, laying his head against the blonde's and allowing his own eyes to fall shut. "I'm sorry."

The others watched the pair from a safe distance away, unable to make out the words exchanged between the two but still close enough to see the look of pure anguish the oldest -and now only- Elric sported. They were unable to look away from the scene before them, but even if they had, the blonde alchemist's broken sobs would have continued to haunt them.

Havoc held Riza tightly against him, ignoring the pain in his side in favor of holding his beloved in his arms. He could feel slight tremors wrack through her body and knew that Riza was barely managing to keep herself held together. Jean knew her well enough to know that she would stubbornly fight to keep from breaking down in front of the others, and he knew that he could do no more than be there for her when she finally allowed herself to crumble. Until then, he held her against him as she fought to keep her tears silent.

Several minutes passed before Ed's sobs finally died down, dissolving into only the occasional whimper or hiccup as the blonde struggled to regain his breath. Armstrong finally took a step forward and knelt down beside the duo, laying a hand gently on Roy's shoulder. "I will carry him to the medical ward, General." he proposed, knowing that Mustang was in no shape to carry the teen. When he received no answer Armstrong's brow furrowed and his eyes shifted from the blonde's tear streaked face to the raven haired alchemist's, only to find the ex-General's eyes closed. "…General?" He repeated, this time a bit louder. Once again, there was no answer.

Ed frowned and lifted his own gaze to Roy's face, his eyes clouding with confusion and concern. "Roy?" He beckoned, shaking Roy's arm with a hand fisted in his sleeve. When the raven's head merely lolled to the side, Ed's unease began to mount. "Roy! Roy!"

"What is it?" Ross demanded appearing at their side in an instant, followed closely by Hawkeye and Falman. The trio's eyes raked over the ex-General's form, their eyes quickly becoming shadowed with worry.

"The General is not responding." Armstrong explained in his usual deep timbre, although there was the slightest tremor in his voice.

"Roy?" Ed repeated, continuing to shake the General with growing desperation. "Wake up! This isn't funny!"

There was no answer.

R-2-F

Bright sunlight assaulted Roy's weary eyes as he slowly blinked them open, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember where he was. His head pounded as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight streaming in through a nearby window, and a dull ache in his left eye reminded Roy abruptly why his vision seemed slightly off kilter. Slowly he became aware of other things, like the sharp pain in his ribs and dull ache in his abdomen. He groaned as he tried to push himself into a sitting position, only to have his arms give way and bring him crashing back against the mattress.

"I should have known you would be determined to tear your stitches from the moment you woke." A stern voice spoke up, startling Roy. He hadn't realized anyone else was in the room. He frowned once again as he tried to place the familiar voice. He needn't have bothered though, as an elderly medic came into view only a moment later.

"I would ask how you're feeling, but I think it'd be better if I didn't know." Washu commented dryly as she retrieved a chart from the foot of Roy's bed and glanced over it. "But, for formality's sake, how's your side?"

Roy suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and shifted on the bed to test the tenderness in his side, only to instantly regret the action. A pained hiss tore itself from his throat and he fell back against the bed once again, this time scowling at the medic instead of the ceiling.

"Well what did you expect with five broken ribs and multiple stab wounds, hmm?"

"Stab wounds?" Roy frowned, slowly remembering the events that had lead to him waking up in a hospital for the second time in five months. "Wait…where's Ed?" He once again tried to sit up, only to be held down by Washu's gentle hand.

"That blonde young man? He left about an hour ago. Poor thing, he hasn't spoken a word since they brought you in here."

"He was pretty worried, ya know." A third voice added, startling Roy once more.

Roy turned his eyes to the bed next to his, only to find himself face to face with his blue eyed subordinate, who despite looking a bit worse for wear, still looked every inch like the Jean he knew, right down to lazy smirk that tugged at the man's lips.

Washu used Roy's distraction to her advantage and switched out the ex-General's drip bag and then proceeded to check the stitches on his side without so much of a protest from the distracted raven.

"We were all kind of worried, truth be told." Havoc continued, his eyes shifting from Roy's to fix instead on the white ceiling. "One minute you were talking with Eddie, the next you were barely even breathin'. You gave us quite the scare."

Roy frowned, hissing in pain when Washu began to prod at his healing ribs. "Dammit, that hurts!" He growled at the medic, pressing his head back into the pillow as his back arched off of the bed. The pain in his ribs had just begun to die down when Washu continued her prodding, and Roy found he had no choice but to grit his teeth and glare at the woman as she worked.

Havoc chuckled lightly from his place in his own bed, his relief at seeing his friend awake and swearing immeasurable. To think that this man could have been dead and gone because of Jean's own actions had been a very humbling thought, and the Second Lieutenant found he was disgusted with himself for not having acted sooner than he did.

"Don't get too comfortable, Lieutenant. You're next." Washu advised as she finished examining Roy's eye. The color of his iris had nearly faded completely, but the irritated red had finally receded from the eye. The medic seemed satisfied with her findings and jotted down a few quick notes on her chart before she replaced the eye patch over Roy's eye and did a final check on the IV.

"How is he?" Roy asked Havoc softly after Washu had moved on to Jean's bed. He could see the woman with the graying hair out of the corner of his eye as she peeled back his comrade's sheets and began to prod at the blonde's stomach in the same way that she had Roy's only moments ago.

Havoc grimaced as Washu checked his stitches, turning his head to look at his friend instead of watching the doctor work. His eyes lost a bit of their brightness as he grew tight lipped. "He's…in bad shape, Roy." He said at last, carefully choosing his words. The absence of the ex-General's pet name instantly had Roy on edge. "He hasn't said anything and he hasn't eaten anything since…or at least that's what Riza said. She finally got him to go home and take a shower an hour or so ago."

Had the IV not already begun to do it's work, Roy would have sat up and demanded to see the blonde at once. As it was, his body was slowly beginning to grow numb, save for a slight tingling in his limbs and side. Roy carefully tested his right arm by clenching his fist and found he could still move, it just took a lot of concentration to do so. "He wasn't hurt?" He finally asked, pleased to find that his motor skills were in full working order, despite the slight slur that was present in his words.

Jean nodded to the medic as she finished her examination before turning his attention back to his friend, his eyes remaining severe. "Not physically, no."

"I hate to interrupt, boys, but I'm not finished with the General here." Washu interjected smoothly, moving back to Roy's side with a tray of supplies. She began to fill a syringe, keeping her eyes on the liquid as she continued to speak. "If you want my professional opinion on the matter, I believe it's clear that the boy is suffering from acute shock. It's only natural after everything he's been through in the past week. After all, he nearly lost his brother and his significant other in the same day. You can't expect the poor thing to go around spreading daisies any time soon. He needs time to mourn." Roy made a choking sound at the term 'significant other', which earned him a raised eyebrow from the doctor. "What? You think I didn't see you two cuddling in bed the last time you were in my wing?" She challenged, her amusement at the reddening General's expense clear.

The sound of Jean's laughter and Roy's indignant sputtering met the visitors as they opened the hospital wing door. Washu looked up in time to see a blonde blur pass by her and attach itself to her patient's side. A small smile tugged at her lips, but she quickly replaced it with a look of professional indifference.

Riza stepped into the room carrying a bag of what one could only presume to be food, followed closely by Armstrong who held a large fruit basket. The pair were dressed in civilian clothes, and they both wore small smiles of relief upon finding their commanding officer finally awake. Their smiles grew when their blonde companion darted to the General's side and clung to him, burying his face in the folds of Roy's hospital robe.

Roy's arms encircled Ed instinctively, pulling the teen closer to him so that Ed was flush against his uninjured side. Ed curled around the length of Roy's body in turn, trying to get as close to the General as physically possible. When the blonde finally seemed satisfied that there was no space between them, he finally stilled and tightened his hold on Roy's hospital robe, as if afraid the raven would disappear.

Riza smiled gently as she stepped further into the room, placing her bag on the small table between the two hospital beds. Armstrong followed behind her and nodded to the medic who was still present before depositing his gift next to the bag of food and turning to the pair huddled together on the bed. "He's been worried sick over you, General." He met Roy's questioning eyes. "You have been asleep for nearly four days. We were all worried."

"I seem to be hearing that a lot today." Roy remarked grimly. He shifted his gaze to the blonde in his arms to find golden eyes staring up at him. He offered a weary smile. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

Ed burrowed closer to Roy in response and sighed heavily, seeming to deflate now that there was no need to worry extensively over the raven. He laced one of Roy's hands with his own discreetly, a small wave of comfort washing over him when the General squeezed his hand gently in reassurance.

"How are you feeling?" Riza inquired from her place next to her fiancé.

Roy sighed heavily, the movement drawing the attention of the blonde curled against his side. In all truth, Roy felt like he'd been run over by a car…several times. But he didn't want to worry anyone any further, so he lied. "I feel fine. I honestly don't see why they haven't released me yet."

"That's bullshit." Ed growled, startling those present with his sudden words.

Riza raised an eyebrow, caught between sagging with relief and bursting out laughing at the teen's words. Her relief that the boy was speaking again was immense, but it was quite amusing that the first time Ed spoke in four days was when he was swearing at his lover. Somehow, it fit.

"I must agree with the boy." Washu added, causing the group to jump slightly. They had nearly forgotten she was there, and judging by the small smirk adorning the woman's lips, it was clear that she was aware of this fact. "The General's ribs have just begun to heal, and while the lacerations in his side are healing quite nicely, it's too early to rule out the possibility of infection as the wounds heal."

"And what about his eye?" Riza inquired, intently listening to the doctor's analysis and making a mental note to make sure that Roy took it easy once he was out of the hospital ward.

Washu tapped her pen against the clipboard in her hand. "It's hard to tell at this stage. The damage Mustang's left eye sustained is clearly permanent, but it's too soon to tell if he will continue to have headaches once his eye has healed as much as it is going to."

Roy frowned, rubbing his covered eye absentmindedly with his free hand. "How did you know about the headaches?" He demanded warily, trying to recall if he had woken up, if only for a few moments, before now. Judging by the others reactions upon finding him awake, it was unlikely.

"The Second Lieutenant informed me." She replied matter-of-factly, the hand not holding her clipboard going to her hip. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have other, _less reckless_, patients to attend to." She gave Roy a pointed look. "If you begin to have any side effects to the medicine or your eye starts to bother you, just ring me."

Armstrong watched the woman leave and made a mental note to send her a fruit basket as well.

Roy shook his head as the woman left, regretting the action when it caused the room to feel as if it were spinning. His face must have shown his discomfort, because for the first time since arriving, Ed detached himself from Roy and disappeared into the adjacent bathroom. He returned a moment later with a damp rag and reclaimed his spot beside Roy, this time sitting, and began to dab at the General's forehead with the cloth.

Jean grinned unabashedly at the pair, catching his fiancé's eye and winking at her. This earned a reluctant grin from the blonde First Lieutenant, but she stubbornly fought it back and politely adverted her eyes. Jean did nothing of the sort.

Ed had maneuvered himself so that he was between the pillows and Roy with the General's head pillowed against his chest. He had an arm wrapped securely around Roy's shoulders to reassure himself that the General was indeed still alive and with him. Roy was clearly uncomfortable with the blatant display of affection the blonde was giving, but he was willing to bite back his pride if this was what Ed needed.

"So what have I missed?" Roy asked finally, his voice still slightly rusty from lack of use for several days.

"More than you know, General." Armstrong replied somberly, his deep voice seeming to echo off of the sterile walls of the room.

"It's ex-General, now." Roy retorted sourly. "But putting that aside, explain."

Riza shared a look with Armstrong, silently wondering where they should start. The tall man only shrugged slightly in reply, leaving it up to the blonde First Lieutenant to decide where to begin. With a deep sigh Riza shifted her gaze to meet Roy's inquiring one.

"A lot has happened in the past few days, General. Because of Fuhrer Bradley's death, there's been a lot of shuffling in the chain of command. General Hakuro has been promoted to Fuhrer."

"What? Hakuro?" Roy sat up in surprise. A wave of pain was triggered by the sudden action, causing him to fall back against Ed once again. He felt the blonde's fingers run through his hair soothingly as the pain began to recede and couldn't help but lean into the comforting touch.

Riza smiled slightly, pointedly ignoring her husband to be's grin. She could tell that the blonde Second Lieutenant was barely restraining himself from taunting the couple, and she was grateful that Jean could have at least some semblance of tact when he saw fit. "Yes, Hakuro is now the Fuhrer." She reiterated. "There were several alterations in the chain of command after Fuhrer Bradley's death. A large number of the soldiers that had been stationed in Drachma were promoted, including Armstrong."

Roy's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to his long time friend. "You were promoted?"

Armstrong nodded his head humbly, blushing slightly under the General's scrutiny. "Yes, General Mustang. I now hold your old position as Lieutenant Colonel."

Roy smirked, holding out a hand to the much larger man, which Armstrong in turn shook heartily. "Congratulations, _Lieutenant Colonel." _

Armstrong nodded his thanks and released the pale man's hand, careful not to disturb the attached IV. He pulled out a chair from the nearby table and sat down facing the others. "Now that everyone is awake and present, I believe we all owe each other an explanation of sorts."

"I agree." Riza replied, giving Jean a hard look. "You all have a bit of explaining to do." Clearly, the First Lieutenant did not enjoy being left out of the loop.

"Who goes first?" Havoc chuckled nervously, scanning the other occupants of the room only to find all of their gazes fixed pointedly on him. Even Ed was peering over Roy's shoulder at the Second Lieutenant, a scowl apparent on his visage. Clearly the blonde alchemist wanted to know exactly why his lover had nearly been killed. "Alright then, I guess I'm up."

Jean shifted into a sitting position with the aid of Hawkeye, though her movements were more mechanical than necessary. It seemed that the time had come for Jean to answer for his actions. In all truth, he was surprised that the group had chosen to not question his intentions until now, but even that knowledge didn't make this any easier. After clearing his throat, Havoc began. "Just so we're clear, I was on your side the whole time." _Oh great Jean, _he mentally chided himself. _Start off with your foot in your mouth; save yourself the trouble of doing it later. _

"Mustang's eye says otherwise." Ed growled, silently enjoying the way the older blonde flinched.

"Hey, hey! Let me finish here!" Jean held up his hands defensively. "I was undercover! I couldn't give away my loyalties and risk getting us all killed, now could I?"

"So you abandoned all honor and stood watching as the General was tortured in order to cover your own hide." Armstrong clarified, his eyes narrowing dangerously. It was rare to see the man looking so serious, but when it did happen, it was as scary as hell to witness.

"I said it's not like that, dammit!" Jean snarled at the man who now outranked him, throwing the covers away from his form. Armstrong in turn rose from his seat and began to rub his knuckles ominously. Jean's eyes narrowed and he climbed from the bed before Riza could stop him, his own hands fisted at his sides.

"Say what you like, Lieutenant, but it will not change the facts. You abandoned your commanding officer and friend and left him in the hands of the enemy."

"Who are you to talk? I didn't see you anywhere when Mustang needed help! You were in another fucking _country! _And you have the balls to call me a coward?"

Armstrong raised his fists angrily, drawing back his right arm in preparation to swing. "Do not speak as if you know anything about the situation-!"

"Yeah? Well the same can be said for you!" Havoc mimicked the taller man's action, but stopped short before he could strike. Armstrong was also frozen mid-swing, his eyes widening as he fought to regain his balance before his blow connected with the person that now stood between he and Havoc. The pair of feuding men wore twin looks of horror as they stared at the man acting as their arbitrator. "General…?"

Roy stood between the pair with his back turned to Jean, his shoulders hunched as one hand clutched at his side. "Stop this…idiocy." He commanded breathlessly, his tone icy despite his ragged breathing. "It accomplishes nothing."

"What the hell do you think you're doing out of bed, man?" Havoc chided gently, all anger leaving his voice as he stared at the back of his superior. If he looked carefully enough, he could make out the tremors that were enveloping the shorter man's frame as he fought to remain standing.

"He's making a point." Riza answered shortly as Ed moved to stand beside Roy to support his frame, which had begun to shake more violently the longer he stood. "Look carefully at how Mustang's standing."

Armstrong and Havoc did as they were told, though it was Armstrong who realized what Riza meant first. "The General's back is facing the Lieutenant."

"Exactly. You still believe in the General, don't you?"

"Of course." Armstrong replied, sounding properly contrite.

"Then let's hear what Havoc's got to say, since clearly Mustang's still got some faith in him. Roy would never turn his back on anyone he deems as an enemy." Ed paused to look up at Roy, who was leaning heavily on him but seemed to have overcome his shaking. "But first, let's get him back in bed before the crazy medic comes back."

"I couldn't agree more." Riza spoke up, moving to help the blonde escort Mustang back to his bed, much to the General's chagrin.

"I'm not completely helpless!" Roy snapped as the two blondes carefully helped him get settled in his bed. Despite his complaints, the raven's grateful sigh as he sank into his pillows did not go unnoticed by any of the people present.

Armstrong sank back into his seat obediently, regarding Havoc warily. "I'm…sorry for my outburst, Lieutenant." He said reluctantly, still uncertain as to whether or not to trust the younger man, but willing to give him a chance. "It was not my place to make assumptions."

Havoc sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and resting his elbows on his knees. "It's no big, big man. I know what I did looks kind of bad from where you're sittin'. Just hear me out, alright?"

"Of course."

Riza moved to take a seat after seeing that Roy was comfortably settled into his own bed. Jean felt a sharp pang of remorse when Riza, instead of returning to her former spot beside him, chose to sit at the table with Armstrong. The woman's brow was slightly furrowed, and he would bet money on it that she didn't realize just how strait she was sitting. Clearly she was preparing herself for the worst.

With a heartfelt sigh, Havoc dove into his explanation. "As you all know, Central's been on shaky ground ever since the Homunculi first began to show up. Things got a lot worse when our men started to be dispatched into Drachma without anyone explainin' a god damned thing, and even more so when those men started disappearin'." Jean paused to rub at his still-tender side, grimacing slightly when he prodded too hard, but fortunately everyone seemed too focused on what he was saying to notice the action. The blonde really didn't feel like being hogtied to the bed, because frankly, he was sick of lying down all the time. "Well, I'd heard rumors that the Fuhrer had been actin' sorta funny lately, so I decided to have a look into it. Didn't take me long to realize that I'd have to get close to the guy to learn a damn thing, so I offered up my services to Bradley."

"I doubt the Fuhrer would so readily trust you, Lieutenant. Am I wrong?" Armstrong commented, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he listened to Havoc's explanation.

"Nope. You're right on the dot, big man. To get in the boss-man's good graces I had to prove that I wasn't loyal to Roy-boy anymore." At this Jean winked at his commanding officer. "He had me keep an eye on the General and report anything suspicious to him. Roy's amnesia was a big help there. By convincing the Fuhrer that Mustang didn't remember anything, it put the good General out of Bradley's immediate line of fire."

"Glad I could be of service." Roy remarked dryly, his tone belying his amusement. Ed was laying beside him in the bed, using Roy's chest as a pillow while he listened intently to Jean's side of things. The blonde teen seemed just short of purring as Roy absentmindedly stroked Ed's back, though Ed somehow still managed to remain scowling at the Second Lieutenant. It was quite an amusing sight, but none the less heartwarming to witness after the past few days the lot had endured.

"Yeah you helped out, all right." Jean countered with a grin, though his words were far from humorous. "Until you went and got yourself a date with the firing squad. Lucky for you I was able to contact the Major…er…sorry man, the _Lt. Colonel _here."

Riza's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline in surprise. "You were the one that tipped off Armstrong?"

Havoc smiled grimly at the blonde woman, his fingers suddenly itching to hold a cigarette. "Is it really that farfetched?"

Riza's eyes narrowed at the clipped tone Jean was now using, but she chose to refrain from further comment. Ed, however, was not so tactful.

"From where I was standing a few days ago, it sure seemed unlikely."

"Yeah? Was that before, or after I got stabbed in the gut by the boss-man so you could have an opening?" Havoc retorted, his fingers now twitching absentmindedly as the need for nicotine mounted.

Ed's mouth opened and closed several times, but he could think of no further comments to make. He lowered his eyes apologetically and began to stare intently at the design of Roy's hospital robe instead of meeting anyone's eyes. Roy, sensing the blonde's discomfort and Jean's mounting agitation, chose to speak up.

"Get a hold of yourselves, all of you." The General commanded, his deep voice seeming suddenly too loud in the small hospital room. "Blaming each other isn't going to get us anywhere; we are all guilty to some degree."

Jean's shoulders sagged at the General's words. "Right as always, commander." He sighed heavily as he seemed to suddenly deflate, slumping over to rest his elbows on his knees once again. "Dammit." He swore softly to himself as he raked both hands through his hair, leaving them to fist at the base of his neck. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Riza had heard all she needed to and stood, crossing the room and laying a hand on top of her fiancé's head. "Of course you didn't mean for this to happen, Jean." When the blonde man looked up in surprise at the sudden contact, Riza offered him a small smile. "You did what you thought was best, right?" She received a small nod in reply. "Then you have nothing to be sorry for."

Jean gave a small sigh of relief and wound his arms around Riza's middle, pulling her forward and resting his head on her stomach. Riza in turn continued to stroke his hair, blushing slightly at the public display of affection but none the less allowing it.

Roy turned his attention to Armstrong to give the couple a bit of privacy. "Now, moving on to the next matter at hand." Roy's eyes narrowed. "What was going on in Drachma? You were stationed there, correct?"

"Yes. I was stationed there in late June and have been there ever since." Armstrong's eyes narrowed as he fixed his gaze on his hands. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists tightly. "Not long after we arrived, men began to disappear. At first, it was just a soldier here and there, presumably deserters, but soon their numbers began to increase."

"There were no leads?" Roy asked skeptically, his brow furrowing.

"Not until later, when it was too late for so many of them." Armstrong was now clenching his fists so forcefully that they had began to shake. "A civilian from the town had seen a small group of soldiers heading towards the east side of the town, but couldn't remember seeing them return. We investigated immediately and found an abandoned mine on the eastern border of Drachma."

Roy frowned at this bit of information. "The stone?"

Armstrong nodded, no longer surprised by his superior's uncanny ability to easily assess any situation. "I'm afraid so. Bradley had hidden it in the mine, and any time one of my men got too close to discovering it, they were killed."

"By the Homunculi?"

"Afraid not, Ed. Part of my duty was to keep tabs on the Homunculi. If one of them was there, I'd have known about it." Havoc interjected, his blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Did you know about Envy?" Ed accused with sudden venom, causing all of those present in the room to inhale sharply.

Jean dropped his eyes to the floor. "No, Ed. I didn't."

"Then who's to say it wasn't a Homunculus? Your bad judgment killed Al, why not the others as well?" Ed snarled, kept from launching at the Second Lieutenant only by Roy's arms around his waist as his temper finally snapped, pouring out all of the anger and hurt of the last several days all at once. "You killed him! It's your fault Al's dead!"

"Ed!" Roy snapped as he attempted to still the blonde's failing, but to little avail. The blonde continued to thrash violently in his hold intent on releasing his pent up anger on the one that he clearly blamed for his brother's death. He was so focused on getting away from the General that he temporarily forgot about Roy's injuries. That is, until his elbow connected with Roy's broken ribs.

Roy's arms quickly released Ed as the raven doubled over. He began to choke as he fought to breathe around the sudden agony wracking his body. Riza was by his side in seconds, ordering Havoc to call for the doctor while she ran a soothing hand down her friend's back. Armstrong had drug Ed forcefully away from the bed by that point, and now the blonde hung limply in his hold.

Washu came into the room, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the chaos that greeted her. When her eyes fell on Roy's heaving form, her anger soared to dangerous heights. "What happened here!" She demanded as she strode into the room, nudging Riza aside so that she could reach her patient.

"It was an accident, sensei." Armstrong explained softly, releasing his hold on Ed once he was certain the blonde had regained control over himself once again. Ed stood for only a moment before sliding to his knees, staring in horror at the chaos he had created.

By this time Washu had managed to ease Roy onto his back and was now assessing the damage done to Roy's healing side. The raven's chest still heaved erratically and his breaths remained painfully ragged, but as time passed the attack slowly seemed to subside. The doctor prodded gently at his ribs, earning a pained hiss from the General as his breathing began to grow erratic once again.

Washu nodded to herself and moved to the medicine cabinet stationed over the sink. She retrieved a syringe and a small bottle of liquid, loading the syringe as she returned to the raven's bedside. "Hold his arm still." She commanded, as she readied the needle.

Riza and Havoc quickly moved to aid the doctor, but when Roy laid eyes on the needle he began to thrash fiercely on the bed. Havoc hurriedly moved to securely hold Roy's shoulders in an attempt to still the man's movement, only to have Roy try to desperately buck him off. Armstrong came and grabbed either of the General's ankles, choosing to stare at Roy's feet rather than to witness his friend's breakdown. Ed's sobs echoed in the background.

"What are you waiting for?" Washu snapped at Riza, who had been looking on helplessly until that moment.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Riza replied as she took hold of Roy's arm and forced him to straighten the limb as gently as she could. However, the General was too strong and Riza found that she could not keep him still. She looked over her shoulder to the teen who sat sobbing on the floor. "Fullmetal! Get off of your ass and help us!" She barked, frantically trying to still her commanding officer's movements.

"But what can I do?" Ed inquired self-pityingly, doing nothing to wipe away the tears that ran down his face. "This is all my fault…"

"Yes, it is." Riza replied, causing the younger blonde's head to snap up in surprise. Clearly he wasn't expecting that response. "It is your fault that this happened, so it's your responsibility to get off your ass and help out!"

Ed didn't have time to wonder over Hawkeye's unyielding bluntness. With a firm nod he rose to his feet and came to stand at the head of the bed, his tears beginning anew upon seeing the panicked look that Roy's eyes held. Ed wiped at his eyes stubbornly and placed a hand next to Roy's head to brace himself and leaned down, touching his forehead to the raven's. "I'm sorry." He whispered again and again. "I'm so sorry."

The blonde's words seemed to have the desired effect, and Riza was finally able to hold Roy's arm still long enough for the shot to be administered. As soon as Washu was done Riza released Roy's arm as if it were on fire, taking several steps back as she watched the General's body slowly go lax. "What did you give him?" She demanded shakily as she noticed Roy's eyes beginning to glaze over.

"A simple sedative." Washu replied as she moved to the foot of the bed to retrieve Mustang's chart, nodding to Armstrong as he stepped aside to get out of her way. "It was the best way to ease the General out of his panic attack without doing any more harm."

"He was having a panic attack?" Havoc repeated.

"It's not that uncommon, given the trauma the imprisonment had on both his mind and body. The General is better at hiding it than most, but in all honesty I'm surprised it took this long to happen." She paused long enough to eye Jean. "And just what are you doing out of bed?"

Havoc rubbed the back of his neck and obediently returned to his bed.

"But he'll be okay, right?"

All eyes turned to Ed, who now sat on the bed next to Roy's head. The blonde's eyes were red-rimmed from crying and he looked nearly as pale as the sheets, guilt etched his every feature.

"I'll be keeping an eye on him, but Mustang should be fine after a bit of rest."

Ed nodded and turned his eyes back to Roy, his lip beginning to tremble as he studied the other man's features. Seeing Roy like that had scared him out of his mind, and the thought of losing Roy…like he had Al…was almost more than he could take.

"Thank you, sensei." Riza bowed respectfully. "We'll get out of your hair, now. I'm afraid we've already caused enough trouble today." The blonde Lieutenant straightened and turned her attention back to the blonde teen who remained sitting on the bed. "Let's go, Ed. Mustang needs his sleep."

Washu surprised them all by laying a hand on Ed's shoulder before the boy could move. "There's no need for that, Lieutenant." She said, looking at Ed out of the corner of her eye and seeing his confused frown. "The General has been a patient of mine before, after all, and in that time I found that the best medicine I could offer him…" She turned to give Ed a small smile. "Is this young man, right here."

A bit of light returned to the blonde alchemist's eyes and he looked pleadingly at the First Lieutenant. "Can I stay, Hawkeye? Please?"

Riza still looked skeptical, so Jean stepped in.

"It's no big deal, babe. I'll be in here incase anything happens, right?" Jean winked, although his smile was clearly forced.

"Is that suppose to be comforting?" Riza countered, only half joking.

"Hey…that's cold." The blonde pouted, pulling his covers up to his chin as he attempted to pull off the 'kicked puppy' look.

Washu shook her head and patted Ed's shoulder a final time. "I leave the decision to you, Lieutenant." She nodded to Hawkeye and Armstrong before leaving.

"If I may be so forward, Lieutenant." Armstrong began, turning to the smaller woman. "I agree with Washu-sensei. The General will want to see Edward when he awakens, and I believe it would be unfair to ask Ed to leave after everything he's been through in the past few days. Simply put, the General and Edward need each other right now more than ever."

Riza sighed, holding up her hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. You can stay on one condition." She turned to give Edward a stern look. "You _will _get some sleep. Are we clear, Ed?"

Ed nodded, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand and giving the blonde woman a thankful smile. "Thanks, Riza."

Riza nodded, and after giving Jean a small kiss goodbye, left with Armstrong.

"Well I'm gonna catch up on some shut eye, Eddie-boy. G'night." Havoc said around a yawn, slipping further under his bed sheet and pulling a pillow over his head. He found that he was unable to meet Ed's eyes after the blonde's harsh accusations.

"Yeah." Ed replied absentmindedly, his eyes still fixed on Roy's sleeping face. After only a moment, Ed found himself fighting back a yawn of his own. Apparently he was more tired than he had thought. With a frown he glanced at his surroundings, his frown deepening when he found himself staring at the chair that he had spent his last several nights in. Roy chose that moment to shift in his sleep, unknowingly creating more room next to himself on the bed.

"I'll take that as an invite." Ed murmured sleepily and maneuvered himself until he was situated on the bed between Roy and the bed's railing. He laid his head on the bit of the pillow that Roy wasn't using and closed his eyes, intent on finally going to sleep. But after several minutes, Ed reluctantly opened his eyes again.

Something was off…he just didn't know what. He frowned and looked up at the man next to him, wondering if maybe something was wrong with Roy. He was met with the raven's light snoring. Well, if that wasn't it, then what was it? Ed huffed and decided that he was just paranoid and closed his eyes, this time laying his head on Roy's shoulder instead of the pillow. While he felt marginally better, there was still something missing. Ed scowled this time as he sat up, looking around for what could possibly be throwing him off so much. His eyes fell on Roy's arm that lay limp beside him and had a sudden thought.

Laying back down with his head on Roy's shoulder, Ed laced his finger's with the raven's and moved Roy's arm so that it was draped across him. The General pulled Ed closer against him in his sleep, earning a content sigh from the blonde.

_Much better, _Ed thought as he curled himself against Roy's side. This time, he was able to drift off into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

R-2-F

The sun had just begun to rise when Edward awoke again. The room was still cloaked in the shadows of night, but even as Ed watched, the shadows began to give way to the misty light of dawn. Ed frowned when he sat up and looked at his surroundings, his awareness dulled considerably by the aftereffects of the best night's sleep he'd been awarded since his brother's passing. Once his eyes fell on his bed companion's still sleeping form he relaxed upon realizing he was in the hospital ward.

Ed felt a relieved smile tug at his lips as he noticed that Roy's face had regained some color over the night. The man still remained somewhat pale, but it was an improvement regardless. The blonde's smile vanished when his eyes settled over the wrappings that hid the left side of Roy's face from view. He resisted the urge to reach out and ghost his fingers over the bandages, knowing that the slightest movement could potentially wake the General.

_Roy really nearly died. _Ed thought bitterly, his hands curling in the sheets. _If we'd been only a few minutes later…he really would have ended up like…like- _Ed shook his head harshly, physically dispelling such thoughts from his mind.

"You know something, Eddie-boy?"

Ed's startled gaze flew from Roy's face to that of the speaker's, his hands tightening in the sheets unconsciously, as if afraid that the person speaking somehow knew exactly what he had been thinking. His eyes settled on Jean's reclining form, noting the paper that lay forgotten in the blonde's lap and the cigarette that was cradled in his fingers. He was about to comment on the hospital ward's strict no-smoking policy when the older blonde spoke again.

"I've always heard that thinking was a dangerous thing." Jean paused to take a drag from the cancer stick, lazily exhaling and watching the smoke drift to the ceiling. "But I think that sometimes it's more dangerous not to let yourself stop and think, you know?"

When Jean's eyes turned to Ed's own, the blonde teen found himself staring at his hands to avoid the Lieutenant's knowing gaze. The older man noticed Ed's discomfort and mercifully averted his eyes, choosing instead to stare at the ceiling once again.

Several moments of silence passed between the two, broken only when Jean would take an occasional drag from his cigarette or when the bedsprings would creak quietly due to Ed's nervous shifting. Finally the blonde was unable to take the strained silence any longer and spoke up.

"Havoc…?" Ed began softly, his voice hoarse both from sleep and from lack of use. When Ed felt the blonde's gaze return to him, he continued, though he refused to meet the Lieutenant's blue gaze. "Do you believe in Equivalent Exchange?"

The question took Havoc by surprise, but he did his best to hide the fact. "Equivalent Exchange, huh?" The blonde scratched his chin as he thought about it. "I'm no alchemist, but I guess I believe in the basic principle. To gain something you have to be prepared to give up something to get it, am I right?" He received a silent nod in reply. "In that case…yeah, I guess I do."

"Then answer me this." Ed finally lifted his eyes to meet Havoc's, and the Lieutenant was surprised at just how much angst he saw reflected in the teen's golden depths. "Why is it, that no matter how much I give…how much I lose…I never gain a single thing?" The blonde's voice held a bitterness that one his age should never know. "Mom died, and now…now Al's gone too." A stubborn tear slid down a tanned cheek.

Jean's gaze softened as he eyed the blonde teen. He was surprised that Ed had been able to hold himself together for as long as he had, but it seemed that the teen was still stubbornly keeping everything bottled up inside. It did not take a genius to know that Ed's words held only been a fraction of the inner turmoil that was going on inside his head. Still, Jean was reluctant to press Ed into opening up. He was well aware of the fact that the only thing holding the blonde alchemist together was his pride.

"Everything that ever mattered's been taken. There's nothing left."

"Now that I don't believe." Havoc felt Ed's questioning eyes settle on him and slanted his own gaze to meet the blonde's. "Ed, can you look me in the eye and tell me that there's nothing else -_no one else_- that matters to you?" Both of the men's gazes shifted to the raven that had somehow remained asleep throughout their exchange. "Because if you can, then you're a better liar than I give ya credit for."

Ed bit his lip as he studied the man sleeping so peacefully next to him, his morbid thoughts from earlier returning. _But I nearly lost him too. _Ed's hands fisted themselves in the sheets at the thought. _If I were to lose him too…I don't think I could take it. _

As if aware of Ed's distress, Roy began to stir. "…Ed?" He growled softly, his deep voice seeming suddenly too loud in the small hospital room. The blonde jumped guiltily beside him, causing Roy to frown suspiciously. "What's wrong?" The raven's gaze shifted to Havoc's. "What's going on?"

Jean summoned up his trademark grin and hoped that his long time friend failed to notice how strained the gesture really was. "Nothin's going on, Roy-boy. I think the real question is how're you feeling?" Ed's small nod of thanks did not go unnoticed by the blonde Lieutenant, but Havoc showed no signs of having seen the action at all, lest he draw Roy's attention back to the man's former question.

"Like I've been trampled by an elephant." Roy replied sourly, earning a chuckle from his blonde comrades. He grimaced as he carefully maneuvered himself into a sitting position with Ed's aid, and sighed when he sank back into the pillows once he was resettled.

"And you sound surprised?" Havoc grinned, quickly scanning what he could see of Roy's frame. He was satisfied when he saw that the bruises around the General's wrists and arms had faded, though the skin around Roy's wrists remained chafed where the shackles had once been. He too noticed that Roy was beginning to regain some color about him. It wouldn't be too long before the General looked like himself once again, and Jean would be lying if he said that he wouldn't be relieved once that happened.

Roy chuckled lightly in response but immediately regretted the action as his ribs ached in protest. He settled for a lazy smirk. "I can't say I wasn't hoping that I'd be out of here by now."

"Are you kidding me?" Jean laughed, staring in disbelief at his superior. "After how screwed up you were? Ha!"

"Hope springs eternal." Roy retorted dryly, his eyes settling on the blonde beside him with poorly masked concern. "You're awfully quiet."

Ed responded by removing himself from the bed, offering Roy a weak smile. "Sorry." He glanced at the clock then turned his attention to Havoc. "I have to get going. I'll be back later."

Roy's brow furrowed in confusion. "Where are you going?" The blonde's lack of response only served to further irritate him. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything anymore!"

Havoc nearly grinned at his friend's blatant sulking, but wisely fought the urge back. Instead of indulging Roy's tantrum, Jean turned his attention to Ed. "Alright. See you."

Ed nodded his thanks and turned to leave, visibly straightening before he disappeared into the adjourning hallway.

"What's going on?" Roy demanded, his scowl now focused on his friend and current roommate. "Where was Fullmetal going?"

Jean sighed heavily and tugged his covers up around his chin, his eyes sliding shut so he wouldn't have to see his friend's expression. "Al's funeral is in an hour." He replied at length, noting the sharp intake of breath from the man occupying the other bed. The groan of bedsprings caught Jean's attention and he forced his eyes back open, only to find his friend attempting to rise from his bed. "Hey, hey, hey!" He chided, making to stand himself to restrain his friend. "Do you want Washu to tie you to the bed, man?"

"I'm not going to miss Alphonse's funeral."

"I'm afraid you are." Another voice spoke up, startling both men. Standing in the doorway was the very medic just mentioned. Havoc idly wondered if the doctor delighted in nearly giving her patient's heart attacks every time she appeared. "Neither of you are in any condition to be moving around, none the less attending an event of any sort." The elderly woman paused to give the raven haired man an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, General."

Havoc regarded his friend from his place on the edge of his own bed. He took pity on Roy when he noticed how torn the older man looked. "I don't like it anymore than you do, Commander, but we don't have much of a choice."

Roy stood still for a moment, clearly waging an inner battle with himself. After several tense seconds passed, he reluctantly sank back onto his bed. His gaze moved to the lone window in the room, as if hoping he could somehow catch a glimpse of the blonde teen as he left the ward.

"I'm truly sorry, General."

R-2-F

The sun had set by the time that Edward returned to the hospital ward. The funeral had ended hours ago but the blonde had only just managed to force himself to leave his brother's gravesite. The blonde still wore his suit, though his jacket was now unfastened and his tie hung loosely around his neck. Dark circles were present under his golden eyes, that while bloodshot, showed no signs of spent tears.

When the blonde arrived at Roy and Havoc's shared room, it was to find both men asleep in their beds. Ed could not blame them, for a quick glance at the hanging clock revealed it to be well past ten. The young alchemist had not realized it was so late and was torn between waking the sleeping raven or simply turning around. Ed desperately needed to talk to Roy, but at the same time dreaded doing so. Despite the nearly overwhelming urge to simply turn back around and leave, Ed knew that he would not gain an ounce of peace until he had gotten a few things off of his chest. So with a heavy sigh, the blonde entered the room and crossed over to Roy's bed.

Roy began to stir when the bed dipped beneath Ed's weight as the teen perched on the edge of the hospital bed, but he did not wake. The blonde alchemist sighed softly as he stared down at the sleeping General, a sad smile playing gently across his lips. He brushed a few strands of hair away from Roy's face, which looked so peaceful while he slept. "Roy, wake up." He called gently, his hand continuing to stroke raven locks away from the pale face. He tried again when he received no response, only to achieve the same result. The General was fast asleep.

Ed dropped his hand into his lap, his eyes lowering as he gave small sigh of relief. He felt guilty about it, but a part of him was glad that the General had not waken. He knew it was cowardly of him, but he found he would rather speak _at _the raven instead of having to speak to him face to face. At least this way Ed would be able to clear his concience before he left. "…I'm sorry." He whispered at length, in a voice so broken that it could barely be recognized as Ed's own. "But I just can't do any of this anymore. I can't stay here!" Ed's voice broke painfully at that moment and forced the blonde to swallow to reign in his traitorous voice. Despite the teen's obvious desolation, no tears clouded his golden eyes. Beside him Roy remained asleep, blissfully ignorant of Ed's torment. "Everywhere I turn…I…I see him. But he's not really there, you know? But I just keep thinking…_hoping, _that maybe…maybe it was all a dream." Ed's hands fisted in his lap and he grit his teeth. "But it's not." He spat, his eyes narrowed unseeingly.

"It's not a dream; He's gone…and he's not coming back. I realize that now. But I…I also realize that maybe…maybe one day you're gonna leave me too. And I don't think I could take that…so I'll save you the trouble. I'll leave instead." His breathing was now ragged and his voice barely above a whisper, but his determination remained unwavering. "I won't lose anyone else. _I can't_. You understand…right?" Ed tenderly brushed the back of his knuckles against Roy's cheek, snorting softly. "Of course you don't understand. Roy Mustang's never run away from a thing in his life, has he?"

Ed shook his head and dropped his hand. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't make actually doing it any easier. As he bent down and ghosted his lips over Roy's for what promised to be the last time, he felt as if he was leaving a part of himself behind. Still, his resolve held firm and he forced himself to rise from the bed. "Goodbye…Roy." His legs felt like lead as he forced himself to move away from the hospital bed and Roy's still sleeping form, and his chest began to constrict as he began to head to the door. Ed felt as if he was suffocating; as if Roy were his oxygen and the further from the raven he became, the harder it was for Ed to breathe. In a way, the comparison was quite accurate.

In the past several weeks, Roy had become a vital part of Ed's life. The thought of leaving such an important person scared Ed to an unbelievable degree, but Ed had already lost his brother, and the thought of losing Roy as well was more than the blonde could possibly take in his already fragile state of mind. By leaving, Ed could distance himself from Roy, and in doing so sever all ties with the only remaining person whom Ed could not bear to lose. It would be one of the hardest things Ed had ever done, but he would do it.

When Ed reached the door his hand paused just above the handle. He knew that once he stepped through this door he would never be coming back, and it was in that moment that the blonde realized just how badly his hand was shaking. Still, he forced himself to grasp the doorknob, biting back the tears as he slowly opened the door. And with a final glance over his shoulder at the sleeping raven, Ed disappeared into the night.

R-2-F

"Are you just going to let him leave like that?" Havoc demanded once he was sure that the blonde teen was well down the hall and thus out of hearing range. He cracked his eyes open to look at his friend that lay in the next bed. He frowned when he saw that Roy was doing nothing more than staring at the ceiling objectively.

"It's Fullmetal's choice to make." Roy finally said, his face void of all emotion.

"But-"

"Just drop it, Havoc." Roy bit out, tugging his covers up around his shoulders and rolling so that his back was facing his roommate. Even from Havoc's place in his own bed, the blonde Lieutenant could see that the General's back was completely rigid.

"So it's over. Just like that?" Havoc growled, sitting up in his bed to scowl at his superior. "After all the shit you've been through for that kid, you're just going to let him walk out like that!"

Roy's answering silence was all the response Jean needed.

R-2-F

"How can I help you, sonny?"

The teen stepped forward and put a handful of money on the counter before him, his eyes glued to the floor. "I need a ticket." He said at length, shifting from foot to foot.

"Alright." The red headed woman replied as she looked down at the train schedule she held in her hands. "Where to?"

"Anywhere." The blonde answered quickly; too quickly.

The teller, who a glance at her name tag revealed to be named Hedda, began to flip through her list with a light frown. It was not unusual these days to see disgruntled men trying to get out of town, but seeing this young man in such a state bothered her. "When would you like to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

Hedda gave the teen a small smile. "There's a train leaving in three minutes. Shall I book you a seat?"

"Please."

"Alright." Hedda retrieved a boarding ticket and began to fill in the information she already knew, pausing when she reached the space for the passenger's name. "Name?"

"Uh…I…" The blonde teen began to fumble.

Hedda smiled gently and nodded to herself, writing something else on the ticket before handing it to the teen. "Have a nice trip, Mr. Breig."

The blonde's head shot up in surprise, his confusion evident on his face. "What…?" He blushed lightly when the woman winked at him.

"If you don't hurry, you'll miss your train." She chided softly, depositing his payment in the drawer beside her.

"I…uh…thanks." He mumbled, grabbing his suitcase in one hand and bowing respectfully to the woman. The train whistle sounded, signaling the last boarding call of a train, and with another thankful nod to the woman, the blonde teen disappeared into the crowd.

R-2-F

Ed sank into his train seat with a weary sigh, his luggage resting on the seat next to him. The train was, for the most part, sparsely populated. It was too late at night for there to be many passengers, and for that Ed found he was grateful. The thought of being surrounded by too many people at that moment was an unwelcome one.

There was a small boy sitting with his mother in the seat behind Ed's. The woman was currently trying to coax her young child into sleeping until they reached their stop, but the boy was stubbornly refusing to listen. Despite all of the mother's attempts to still the child, the boy was just too full of energy to listen to her.

Ed had been just about to doze off when he felt a tug on the end of his hair. He frowned and opened his eyes to find the boy hanging over the seat, grinning down at him. The boy was missing several of his front teeth, which only served to make him look all the more endearing.

"Hey mister!" The boy whispered, trying to keep quiet so not to draw his mother's attention, who was currently talking with another one of the other passengers. "Why're you sitting all alone?"

Ed gave the boy a strained smile. "No reason."

"Oh." The little boy said, seeming disappointed with the vague answer. His dissatisfaction didn't last for long though. "Well what's your name?"

Ed's smile fell and he looked down at his hands, his eyes falling upon the boarding pass still clutched tightly within his grasp. "…It's Breig." He said finally, his eyes raising to stare out the window to his left. "Joshua Breig."

**The End**

_Hope fades into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling, _

_Out of memory and time._

_Don't say,_

_We have come now to the end._

_White shores are calling,_

_You and I will meet again._

**Author's Note: **Wow! It's actually finished! So what did you guys think of the ending? (Dodges angry readers) I know! I'm an awful person! But don't worry, there _will _be a sequel. Work on it will be beginning soon, but I may take a small break from my FMA fanfiction and write a Gundam Seed, but I _will not _abandon this! I've got a lot in mind for the sequel, and I can't wait to write about it. Look to my profile for details on the sequel.

Of course, I'd like to give a huge thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys have really been my inspiration. Without your feedback and support, this story would never have developed as it did. It would probably have been abandoned after the first chapter! (le gasp!) I hope to hear from all of you again once the sequel starts up!

And I have to thank the person who helped me get through all of this, my beta Eirisbadluck. She helped me through this story more than she'll ever know! She endured my (sometimes scary) brainstorming and helped me bat around possible ideas, and listened to me rant over the plotline. I might have had to badger her to beta this last chapter, but can you blame her? It was 21 pages long! So again, thanks sis!

Again, thanks to all of you! I hope to see you again soon!

**Keep an eye out for Nothing Left to Give, the sequel to Take It All Away! **


	26. NLtG Teaser

**Nothing Left to Give: Teaser **

**Blanket of Fear**

R-2-F

The heat was becoming unbearable as Havoc and the others continued their futile attempt to keep the Naturalists from taking the city. The fire had now completely engulfed the town, all efforts to extinguish the fire had been abandoned in favor of holding off the enemy. Even with the aid of every able bodied soldier, the military was vastly outnumbered by the Naturalists and thus were at an extreme disadvantage. Even with their superior weaponry and skills, there was no way the State could win.

Movement to his left caught Havoc's eye. A Naturalist lunged at him, gun drawn and aimed, before Jean could so much as blink. He raised his own gun, but he already knew it would be too little too late. The Naturalist would pull the trigger before Havoc could even begin to take aim. He shut his eyes and waited for the gunshot.

When moments passed and nothing happened, Havoc finally cracked an eye open to find the man's form on the ground before him, engulfed in flame. The blonde could not suppress a sigh of relief. "I owe you one, Roy-boy."

"You owe me many, Lieutenant." His savior retorted without sparing him so much as a glance, his fingers still poised. Another Naturalist lunged at them having seen his comrade fall, only to suffer the same fate as the other. Roy snorted in disgust as the man's charred remains fell in a heap at his feet. "Where are our reinforcements?" He growled as another wave of Naturalists attempted to breach the blockade.

"There won't be any, Commander." Havoc answered as he disarmed a man who was brandishing a saber, knocking the weapon from the inexperienced Naturalist's hand with his dagger with relative ease. "Central can't get backup here in time. We're on our own."

"Dammit!" Roy swore as he incapacitated a handful of Naturalists with his flame. When next there was a pause in the battle, he turned his attention back to his friend. "There's no way we can win this battle, is there Jean?" Roy demanded, his pride not allowing him to let any hint of resignation show.

Jean's breath came in pants as he turned his own eyes to his commanding officer, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. The smoke was becoming stifling, and it was all the blonde could do to keep breathing. His throat burned from inhaling the toxic fumes for as long as he had, and Jean knew with sudden certainty they would not be able to last much longer. Instead of speaking, he shook his head.

Roy drew in a deep breath thoughtfully, only to abruptly choke as he inhaled too much smoke. He placed a hand over his mouth as his chest heaved with the effect wracking coughs. He bent at the waist slightly, doubling over in hopes of calming the unexpected fit. His eyes stung and his chest felt as if it were on fire.

As fate would have it, the Naturalists completely broke through the final barrier at that moment, almost as if they sensed the General's sudden moment of vulnerability. They rushed into the center of the city, overtaking the remaining forces in a matter of seconds. Jean covered Roy as best he could, valiantly drawing his guns and firing at the charging rebels, but to little avail.

A sudden burst of flame signaled the General's recovery. The Naturalists' path was effectively blocked for the moment, but the raging barrier would only last for so long. Roy nodded to his subordinate, his eyes never leaving the enemy who could now be seen through the dying flames. "Take the men and fall back into the woods." He demanded shortly, his dry throat causing his voice to crack painfully.

"We're retreating, Commander?" Havoc reiterated, his surprise carefully masked behind the impersonal façade of a soldier. It was not in his friend's nature to admit defeat unless the situation was truly dire. It was in that moment that Jean realized just how much was at risk. "But what about HQ?" He couldn't help but asking, fearing the consequences of an unauthorized retreat.

Roy turned his back to Havoc, standing rigidly as he tugged at the glove on his hand in an almost nervous gesture. "Should we somehow manage to make it out of here alive, I'll deal with headquarters personally." He shot a glance at his friend. "I've authorized the retreat; your only job is to relay the order, Lieutenant." He raised his hand with his fingers poised to snap. "I'll take care of damage control."

Havoc saluted smartly in response, sensing with adept perceptiveness the darker meaning behind the Commander's words. "Sure thing, Boss." He turned on his heel and lunged into the chaos of the battle, relaying the order to retreat as loudly as possible in order to be heard over the roar of the battle.

R-2-F

So…that's the teaser! The first two chapters of the story have already been published, and you can find them from my author profile. I know FanFiction has been really bad about putting out alerts, but I wanted to let everyone know that the sequel was out. Sorry it took so long to put the teaser out. Several of you have already found the sequel; thanks to all of you!! I love you guys!!


End file.
